Lilith Immaculate
by Squirrllama
Summary: Katye Forde was adopted as an infant with her twin brother. They never knew their heritage. One night Katye find herself at the nightclub Lux and she is entranced by the handsome man playing piano. He notices her as well. They have a night of passion which leads Katye down a path towards the truth of her lineage and the truth about the man called the Devil.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello readers. I'm back. After a long hiatus I have finally found my muse. Yay. Anyways this is a story I have no idea where it came from. It is completely made up and outside the canon universe. Sorry it won't be ship connected. Deckerstar won't be featured. But its just something completely different. Hope you like it.**

* * *

It was a quiet evening. Katye Forde was sitting on the couch sipping tea and reading. It had been a long week of final exams. She just wanted to relax. A door slammed, and she heard her roommate Callie sigh. Katye ignored her and kept reading.

"Katye." Callie said to her from in front of the couch. She was dressed in a red skirt and black crop top. Her blonde hair up in a pony tail.

Sighing, she looked up. "Yeah?" Her voice was slightly annoyed.

"Maddie cancelled the last minute. Do you want to go to Lux with Roxie and I?" Callie asked. "I know its not your thing and you don't drink. But we could really use a designated driver."

Katye looked down at her book again. She had been waiting forever for the latest edition to come out. A story about dragons and fairies. The heroine fighting to restore order to her kingdom. To her it was much more intriguing than a club full of gyrating bodies. She finished a line and stuck the bookmark in.

"Please, Katye?" Callie pleaded.

The roommates mostly got along. Even though they were opposites. Callie a daughter of famous movie stars. She liked partying and blowing off class. Katye was the more studious type. She wasn't a complete shut in. She just ran with a different crowd. She and Callie mostly did their own thing but respected each other.

There was a knock on the door and Callie walked away for a moment to answer. Katye set her book on the table and sipped her tea. She could hear Callie talking with her friend Roxie. The two other girls walked back into the living room.

"So?" Callie inquired.

"Can't you take an uber home?" Katye responded. She eyed Roxie who was dressed in almost nothing. A short dress that left nothing to the imagination. Her reddish hair slicked back. Katye didn't care much for Roxie. She smirked.

"You know I hate uber. Last time the driver followed me home." Callie shuddered. "I'll owe you one."

Katye shrugged. "Sure." She got up from the couch and brushed cookie crumbs off her jeans. She grabbed her purse and keys off the kitchen table and walked towards the other girls. "Let's go."

A disgusted scoff was uttered by Roxie. "You are seriously not going dressed like that."

"Why not?" Katye asked.

"Lux isn't a place for scrubs." Roxie glanced at Callie. "Honestly, we can get a cab. I have mace in my purse."

Callie shook her head. "No." She looked at Katye. "Come on Katye just put on something nice."

"Fine." Katye walked away from the other girls into her room. She closed the door. The other two girls were arguing. She shook her head as she opened her closet door. She didn't really have any tight skimpy clothes. It wasn't her style. She wanted to punch Roxie. Katye picked out a dress she hoped would live up to the queen's standards. Ever since Katye refused to give Roxie her brother's number the two never liked each other. Katye was close to her twin brother Rocky. She wasn't about to let Roxie date him. Even though Rocky can make his own decision. She just doesn't think they would be good together. Putting on the dress she moved over to her vanity and quickly put on some makeup.

A final look and she put on shoes and picked up her purse and keys and headed to the door. The other two girls were seated on the couch. Roxie eyed her as she walked toward them. Katye held out her hands. "Does this match your standards?"

Roxie scoffed and shrugged. "whatever. Let's go. The line is already going to be long." Roxie stood up and walked towards the door.

"You look fine, Katye." Callie smiled as she followed Roxie out the door.

Soon the girls were in Katye's green BMW driving towards Lux. Katye had heard a little about it. The owner called himself Lucifer and told people he was the Devil. She remembered her brother mentioning it once. Callie and Roxie were seated in the back seat talking quietly. After finding a place to park blocks away they started towards the club.

They finally got to the club and looked at the line. It wasn't as long as they had feared. "See, Rox. Its not that bad." Callie mentioned.

"I guess." Roxie folded her arms.

Katye stood behind the other two girls in line. She pulled her phone out of her purse. No new messages. She was hoping to hear form her brother. He was supposed to be on his way home. He had been on a tour with his band. Rocky was the lead singer of a death metal band. They had been touring almost none stop for two years. Katye was eager to see him. The twins had always been close. They had been adopted by a lesbian couple at the age of two. So, they knew nothing of their biological parents. Their adopted mothers were good to them. They had three younger adopted siblings. One of their moms was a divorce attorney to the stars and the other a fashion designer. So, they had never wanted for nothing.

"Katye." Callie called to her. "The line is moving."

"Oh right." Katye was brought out of her thoughts. She put her phone back in her purse.

"Nothing from Rocky?" Callie asked.

Roxie looked over at them. A slight smile on her face.

"No." Katye responded. "He'll call." She assured herself. Rocky was probably partying in Vegas before returning to L.A.

The line moved quickly, and they soon found themselves in the club. Dance music throbbed against the walls. Throngs of scantily clad women and men in suits danced and drank as they walked towards the stairs leading into the club. Katye stood at the balcony for a moment as Roxie and Callie hurried down the stairs towards the bar. She sighed and followed them. She felt the eyes of the bartender upon her. A woman with a similar skin tone to hers with dark eyes glaring at her. The woman was beautiful. But Katye could sense great danger from her. Chills went down her spine. Why was this woman staring at her? She heard her phone beep and dug into her purse. Finding it she saw a text from Rocky. She looked up at the bar and the angry looking woman was gone. Shaking her head, she sent a text back to Rocky. A body bumped into her. "Hey." She said angrily to a man.

"Sorry." He responded on unsteady feet. He was tall and lanky. "Hey, aren't you a catch." He breathed a stench of booze over her.

"No, I'm not." Katye started to move away from him. She needed a drink.

"Want to dance?" The man called after her.

She ignored him and stood at the bar. A young man with long hair and tattoos smiled at her. "What can I get you?"

She shrugged. "Something girly." Katye smiled back. He was handsome. She looked an eagle tattoo on his forearm. "Nice eagle."

The bartender chuckled as his fixed a drink. "Thanks. Its in honor of my father. He was in the Navy."

Katye detected an air of sadness. She was sorry she had asked. "Well, I'm sure he would be proud." She had no idea what else to say. She never knew her father.

He set a pink colored drink in front of her. "Cosmo." He smiled again. "I hope so. He passed away last year. Just putting myself through law school."

Katye nodded as she picked up her drink. "Oh cool." She was in school but had no clue what she wanted to do. So, she was doing a general education degree. "I haven't decided what I want to be when I grow up." She chuckled. "I'm sure my mother would love for me to go into law. Or my other mother would love for me to go into fashion."

"Other mother." The bartender raised an eyebrow.

"I have two mothers." Katye was prepared for the judgement.

He threw up his hands. "NO judging. Its common around here." He paused for a moment. "I'm sure you'll find something soon." He smiled. "Excuse me." He moved towards other customers.

Katye sighed and picked up her drink and took another sip. She turned to move away from the bar and was faced with angry woman from earlier. More chills went down her spine. She tried not to look the woman in the eyes. Trying to feign a smile. "E-excuse me." She moved slowly way from her. Shaking her head. What was that woman's problem? She had never seen her before. Walking towards the dance floor she saw Callie gyrating against the man she had talked to earlier. She sipped her drink some more. Leaning against a rail she sighed boredly. The angry woman had disappeared again. She shuddered and finished her drink. Starting for the bar she felt an arm pull her back and she was faced again with the angry woman.

The woman's voice hissed. "What are doing here?"

Katye's heart raced. "I-I was getting another drink." She squeaked out. Why was this woman so angry with her? She was just having some fun.

"I know what you are. And I will not let you hurt him."The woman hissed.

"Huh? I don't follow. Hurt who?" Katye was scared. The woman had a tight grip on her arm. She felt heat rising between her and the other woman. She sensed power coming from her. Chills ran down her spine again. She looked the woman in the eyes. There was something familiar about her. Like she knew who she was.

The woman got into Katye's face. "Don't lie to me." She said. A blade was pressed against Katye's neck.

Tears formed in her eyes. "Please. I have no idea who you are or who you are talking to." She pleaded. "I was just here with my friends." She pointed towards Callie. "I won't hurt anyone I swear."

The woman lowered the blade. Her glare softened a bit. She snorted. "Poor thing. You have no idea that you are a Cambion?" She chuckled. "Well, party on then." The woman backed away form Katye. A vicious smile. "Have fun." And then disappeared.

Katye panted for a second and rubbed her neck. "A what?" She shook her head and stumbled to the bar. She set the glass down and let out a long breath.

"Whoa, what did you do to anger Maze?" The bartender asked her.

She jumped. "Who?" Katye had tears in her eyes. "I-is that her name?"

"Yeah." He responded. "She usually leaves people alone. Unless they threaten Lucifer."

"I don't know Lucifer. Or this Maze. She called me Cambion."

The bartender sighed and set a fresh drink in front of her. "No idea what that is. Just try to stay clear of her though."

Katye nodded. "Right." She picked up her drink and downed it quickly. The beep on her phone made her jump. She pulled it out of her purse and sighed. It was nice seeing a text from Rocky. She typed in a response and dropped it back into her purse.

"So, this is where you are hiding?" Roxie came from behind her.

Katye turned to look at the other woman. "Yeah." She eyed Roxie. She had her arm around a man as the bellied up to the bar.

"I figured you wouldn't be out dancing. I'm surprised you are talking to anyone at all. Not enough books here."

"Yeah." Katye responded with sarcasm. "Random hook ups and STDs aren't my speed." She smirked.

Roxie glanced at the man. "You just don't know how to have fun. It's a mystery how you are Rocky's sister."

Shaking her head, she started to walk away. "Sorry my brother isn't into whores." She muttered to Roxie.

"Excuse me?" Roxie pushed away from the man. "I am not a whore. And Rocky totally was into me." She stood in front of Katye. "You are just jealous. Almost like you want to sleep with him."

Katye laughed. "Rocky is my brother. My twin brother. You are disgusting." She threw up her hands and walked away angry at Roxie. How dare she insinuate that she wanted to. She felt sick just thinking about it. She turned and looked back towards Roxie. She was dancing with the guy and glaring back at her. Katye started towards her then the lights dimmed. She stopped and looked as a spotlight was shone on a black shiny grand piano in the middle of the room. A very handsome man sat before it and started to play. The gyrating dance music had stopped and only the piano could be heard. Katye recognized a Beatles song. Then he began to sing.

She stepped towards the middle and then sat at a table close to the piano. Her eyes focused on him. He wore a purple vest with a black shirt underneath. He appeared to be in his thirties. Scruff covered his face. Smoke rose in front of him from ash trays. Katye sang along softly to song he was singing. She loved the Beatles. He glanced up at her and she swore they locked gazes. He smiled and kept singing.

"Katye." Callie's voice broke through.

"What?" Katye responded. She glanced at the piano player. He had turned his gaze elsewhere. She turned to her roommate.

"Roxie left with some guy. And I'm bored." She smiled. "I want to go home."

Katye stood up. "Fine." She looked back at the man. He had finished singing and was puffing on a cigarette. His gaze locked with hers for a moment and he smiled. She started towards him. Then felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Come on." Callie pleaded.

Sighing Katye nodded. "Okay fine." She felt her mood drop. She turned towards the piano and the man was gone. Callie was already heading to the exit and she followed her roommate. She passed the angry woman she now knew as Maze on the way out. A cold chill ran down her spine. _What in the world was a Cambion?_ She wondered.

On their way home, she and Callie rode in silence. Callie was texting on her phone. Katye heard her own phone beep. She ignored it. It beeped again. She looked over at Callie. "Did you have fun at least?"

Callie shrugged. "I guess. Roxie ran off with the guy I was talking to. She's such a bitch."

"Yeah. Tell me about it. Why do you hang out with her?" Katye wondered.

"She's my friend." Callie responded.

Katye shook her head. "Okay. She tried to accuse me of wanting to sleep with my brother."

"What?!" Callie asked her. "She's off her rocker. Sorry, she's like that to you."

Katye had decided not to say anything about the woman named Maze. "Yeah. Like I'm jealous or something. I don't know."

"Oh well. Hopefully she'll get herpes." Callie laughed.

They pulled into the drive of their shared home. A man was sitting on their front porch as they walked up the path. Long black hair hung off his head and a goatee circled his handsome copper toned face. Katye smiled as they got closer. His arms were sleeved with tattoos. "Rocky." She said happily as he rose from the seat. He looked tired and hungover, but he smiled at his sister.

"Hey sis." He said as he hugged her. He pulled back and noticed her attire and Callie next to her. "I was wondering where you were at."

"Lux." Callie said as she smiled at Rocky. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Rocky laughed. "Lux? You managed to drag my nerdy sister to Lux?" He hugged Callie.

"Can you believe it?" Callie responded.

Katye shook her head as she unlocked the door and let everyone in. Rocky walked over to the couch and sat with a sigh. She set her purse and keys on the table. Callie had retreated to her bedroom. "Do you want a drink?" She asked her brother.

"Sure." He responded.

Katye walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She got out a beer and opened it. She glanced at the window and screamed. A man's face was looking in. IT was strange because it looked like Rocky but had a long beard and longer hair.

"Katye?" Rocky's concerned voice came from the living room. "Katye are you alright?" he walked into the kitchen. He tapped his sister's shoulder.

She screamed and dropped the beer. The bottle shattered, and beer went everywhere. She looked at her brother. "There was a man outside." She pointed at the window. Only there was no one there this time.

Rocky glanced at the window and then put his hands on his sister's shoulders. "No one there sis." He chuckled. "How much did you drink tonight?" He said while opening the fridge.

Katye moved to clean up the glass on the floor. "Not much. But I swear there was someone there." She must have been seeing things. It had been a strange night all around. She sighed and picked up the broom and began sweeping. Her brother had gone back to the living room. She finished cleaning and joined him on the couch.

The sibling sat in silence for a moment. Rocky sipped his beer and stared at the wall. "The tour was good, but I am so glad its over. The guys and I are taking a bit of a break."

Katye nodded. "That's good. You need the rest. Does Mom and Josie know you are back yet?"

"Not yet. I didn't want to wake them. Can I crash here tonight?"

"Of course." She patted his arm. "But promise to go see Mom and Josie tomorrow." She smiled. She knew their mothers would be eager to see Rocky.

"Okay." He said hesitantly.

"Look Mom is not mad at you." Their mom Barbara had a bit a of a fight with Rocky before he left on tour. She didn't like that he had chosen to drop out of college to go on tour with his band. But they were finally being recognized. Their other mother Josie had convinced Barbara that it wasn't the endo f the world. Josie had only been in their lives for a short time. But she had endured herself to the twins. Neither woman was their biological mother. They just knew they had been adopted by Barbara at the age of two. For a long time, it was just the three of them. Then Barbara met Josie. She and Josie adopted three kids form different countries. The twins liked their eclectic family. Katye did wonder who their biological parents were. Barbara wouldn't tell her.

She stood up. "Look I'm kind of tired. I'm going to bed. But you can crash on the couch."

Rocky nodded and picked up the TV remote. "Can I get a pillow and a blankie?"

She nodded and walked to the closet and grabbed a blanket and pillow for her brother. Setting them on the couch her brother was laughing at a show on the TV. She started to her bedroom. But she paused and looked at her brother. "Do you know what a Cambion is?"

Rocky looked at her. "Uh no." He drank the rest of the beer and stood up. He gave his sister a funny look. "Why?"

"No reason." She responded. "Goodnight. Try not to drink all of our beer." She called to him before walking out of the room. She opened her door and gasped. A shadow moved swiftly as she turned on the light. Feeling chilled she paused. She was just hallucinating. Sitting on her bed she took off her shoes. IT had been a weird night. The conversation with Maze was getting to her. Why had that strange woman picked her out of a crowded club to target? She tried to think of something else. Like the man who had sang "Let it Be." She smiled at the thought of his smile. Something about him she felt drawn to. She knew would have to go back.

After showering and getting her night clothes on she was lying in bed. She sighed as her eyes closed.

A man stood over her as she slept. He was tall and thin like Rocky. He had a similar look to his face. Long black hair held in a pony tail. A long black beard upon his face. He wore a tailored black three-piece suit. He watched the woman sleep. A soft smile upon his face. He reached towards her face and brushed hair off her face. "Goodnight Katye." He whispered and disappeared into the shadows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Yes Lucifer is in this story. Bear with me. He is coming soon. I am doing something wildly different.**

* * *

The sun shined through the curtains onto her face. She sighed and opened her eyes. Her dreams had been strange all night. Disturbing almost. She swore she had been on a journey through what can only be described as Hell. Throwing back the covers she got up from her bed and stood at the mirror for a second. Looking at the person in the reflection. She had long black hair and copper toned skin. A pointy but not large nose. She had often been called an exotic beauty. People often asked her what her ethnicity was. But she did not know. Her adopted mothers didn't know. She assumed African or south Asian.

Opening the door, she walked into the living room. The TV was still on but Rocky her brother was snoring away on the couch. The blanket she had given him on the floor. He looked peaceful. She bent down and picked up a couple of beer bottles and walked into the kitchen. Glancing at the window she had to be sure no one was there. She only saw the neighbors house. Sighing she opened the fridge and wondered whether to make breakfast or not. She grabbed a yogurt. She opened it and grabbed a spoon and ate out of the cup while standing over the sink.

"Morning." Came her roommate Callie's voice. "Sleep well?"

Katye shrugged. "I guess." She took another spoonful of yogurt.

"Are you sure?" Callie asked from the opened fridge. She too grabbed a yogurt. "Because it sounded like you were having some wild dreams."

Katye set the yogurt down and looked at Callie. She for a moment tried to remember her dreams. Walking among fire lakes and seeing all sorts of deformed creatures. One looked like the figure she had seen in the window last night. She would play it cool with Callie. "What do you mean?"

"You were screaming. Then you were shouting at someone. I couldn't make out the words. They were in some weird language. I thought you only knew Spanish." Callie finished her yogurt. "Oh well. I got to get ready for class."

"Its Saturday." She said to her roommate. But Callie had already walked out of the room. Katye shook her head and walked into the living room. Rocky was sitting up on the couch. His eyes staring blankly at the TV. She sat next to him and he jumped. "Rocky." She placed her hand on his arm.

He turned to her and smiled. "Hey sis." He placed his hand on his forehead. "Man, I had some messed-up dreams. I didn't even smoke weed last night." He picked up at bottle of beer sitting on the coffee table and took a swig. He made a grimace. "Yuck." He set the bottle down. "It was like I was walking through- "

"Hell." Katye finished his sentence.

Rocky looked over at his sister. "Uh yeah. How did you know?"

"Lakes of fire. You could feel the heat like you were there. All sorts of demonic creatures staring at you." She looked at her brother. His face was one of mild shock.

"How did you know?" He said slowly.

Katye leaned back on the couch and looked at the TV. "I was there too. You were walking beside me. And I saw one of the demons who looked like you. But not really. He was older and had a long beard. He smiled at us."

Rocky was silent. He leaned back on the couch too. He shook his head. "I've seen him too. Like on the road. I would see him in the crowd or outside my bus. One night I swear I saw him standing over me."

The twins sat silent again. Katye placed her hand on her brother's arm. "I see him too. I saw him last night out the window."

Her brother started to say something when Katye's phone rang. They both jumped. Katye walked to the table and picked it up. "Hey Mom." She answered it. "Yeah. He's here. Sorry I didn't tell you. IT was late when he got in." She walked back to the couch and sat next to her brother. "You want to talk to him." She handed her brother the phone. He took it from her.

"Hey Mom." He stood up. "Yeah sorry." He walked to the sliding glass door leading to the back porch and walked outside.

She could hear her brother talking as she went to her room. She rummaged through her drawers. She needed to go to work. She worked at a record store part time. It was owned by an old hippie type guy. He always reeked of weed. His son played in the band with Rocky. She found a faded Beatles t-shirt and pulled it over her head. She pulled on a pair of jeans and her boots. While combing her hair she heard a knock. Her brother stood in the door way. She turned to him. "And?"

"Mom wants us to come over for dinner tomorrow night." He said while handed her the phone.

"Why tomorrow?" Katye asked.

Rocky shrugged. "I don't know. I didn't ask. Josie is making enchiladas though." He was practically drooling.

Katye laughed. "Oh, I know how much you love enchiladas."

"Anyways, I'll see you tonight. Maybe. Some of the guys and I are going to hang."

She shook her head. "I thought you would be sick of them." She pulled her hair into a pony tail. "I going to work. Then I was going out tonight." She wanted to go back to Lux. Something was telling her to go back. She needed to talk to man she saw the night before.

"You?" He scoffed. "You are going out. Okay. I guess that Callie has gotten to you." He chuckled.

She shrugged. "So? Why is that weird?"

"Because my sister is the type to sit and read all night. But alright. Where are you going?" He inquired.

Katye walked out the door down the hallway to the living room. Her brother closes behind. She picked up her keys from the table. "Maybe I just want to go out tonight."

Rocky shook his head. "Whatever. I'll crash at Mom's place I guess." He sounded a little irritated.

"Oh, come on. Are you mad?"

"Well, no." He sat on the couch and picked up the remote and started flipping channels.

"Yes, you are." Katye walked over to him. "I know you just got back. But I'll see you tomorrow at home." She knew their other siblings would be happy to see their brother. "You can hang here for as long as you want. Callie won't mind." She leaned down and kissed his forehead. "I'll see you. I got to get going."

Rocky nodded. "Bye." He folded his arms and watched his sister walk out the door.

* * *

Later she was standing behind the counter at Abbey Road Tunes. She was counting the drawer for the register. Her boss Al came up beside her. "Morning Al." She greeted him. An older guy in his sixties. He was wearing a faded tie dyed Grateful Dead t-shirt. His long blondish hair pulled back in a braid with a bandana over his forehead. He resembled Willie Nelson in a way.

He nodded. "Good morning."

Katye finished counting the drawer and headed to the front door to open. She unlocked the door and let in a couple of customers. Though records were obsolete. There was still a steady stream of customers that came in looking for rare albums still on vinyl. Al had a talent for finding rare editions for collectors. They also sold t-shirts and other music memorabilia.

"Hey Katye." A familiar voice said to her.

She turned to face her friend Jax. He was also the drummer in her brother's band. She smiled and hugged him. "Jax." She said happily. "How are you?" Jax had been a friend to her and Rocky since elementary school.

"Tired. Man, that was such a long tour. Wish you could have been there." He smiled at her. His blue eyes sparkling.

"I know. But I had school. I saw you shows here in town. You guys sounded great." She patted his arm. She was aware that he had a crush on her. She just felt weird going out with him. He was like a brother to her.

"Miss?" A male called to her. "Excuse me, miss? Do you work here?" An older man walked over to them.

Katye nodded. "Yes, how can I help you?" She asked the man. "I'll see you later, Jax." She turned her attention back to the customer.

After her shift was ending Katye was counting the receipts. Al stood beside her. He was humming to himself. She looked out across the store to Jax who was stocking shelves. Even after a long tour he was still here helping his dad. She admired that. They were all they had. It had been hard on Al to be without Jax for nearly two years. "I bet your glad, to have Jax home."

Al stopped humming. "Oh sure." He responded. "But I'm proud of him. I knew he and the boys would hit it big." He nodded and continued humming.

Katye finished counting her drawer and took the money to the safe and then clocked out. She went to her locker in the office and picked up her purse. As she was walking out she brushed past Jax. "Bye Jax. I'll see you on Monday."

Jax stopped and sighed. "Okay. What are you doing tonight?"

Katye turned around and looked at him. "Oh, nothing much." She smiled. "I'll see you." She waved and quickly walked away before he could say anything else. She walked out to her car and saw a man in black trench coat standing nearby. The same face she saw in her dreams. The man eyed her. She walked towards him and he disappeared. She put her hand on her chest. "Get a grip Katye." She whispered and then got into her car and drove home.

* * *

She stood in front of the mirror in her bedroom. Putting on some makeup. She had on a purple dress she had borrowed from Callie. It was a little tight on her. But it looked good. She finished her makeup and heard a knock. Turning she was greeted by Callie.

"Whoa. Look at you. That dress looks better on you than me." Callie looked her up and down. "Where are you going?"

Katye shrugged. "The library." She smirked.

"Liar." Callie laughed as Katye walked past her. "Come on tell me. Do you have a date? Jax finally ask you out."

"No." Katye shook her head. "I'm just going out. I'll see you tomorrow." She said heading to the door. "Bye."

Callie scoffed. "Fine. Bye."

Out the door Katye walked to her car and got in. She started the car and put it into reverse. She saw something move in her path and slammed on the brakes. She then looked forward and saw the figure in front of the car. She screamed. "What are you?" She yelled at it before it disappeared. Shaking she sat for a moment before putting the car in reverse and heading towards Lux. She needed a drink.

She stood in line with rest of the crowd. Her mind racing as others were lost in conversation. She thought she saw Roxie ahead of her in line. Trying to not get the other woman's attention she pulled her phone out of her purse. She strolled through Twitter for a few moments while the line moved forward. The bouncer let her right in.

Dance music strummed through the building as she headed to the bar. She didn't see the angry woman tonight. She sighed with relief. The cute bartender was talking to another customer as she approached. He smiled at her. "Back again?" He asked.

Nodding. "Yeah." She responded. "Can I get a Cosmo? The one you made last night were divine."

He smiled. "Right away." He handed her a finished drink. "So, do you have a name?"

Katye took a long sip. "Of course." She set the drink down. "I'm Katye. Katye Forde."

"I'm Dusty." He held out a hand.

She shook his hand. "Nice to meet you Dusty." She laughed and took another drink. "Is the piano man going to be in tonight?"

"The piano man?" Dusty laughed. "You mean the owner, Lucifer Morningstar." He shrugged. "He comes and goes whenever." He picked up a glass and cleaned it with a rag.

"He's the owner?" She asked.

"Yep."

Katye took another sip of her drink. "Wow." She turned away from the bar and looked towards the middle of the club. The piano sat unoccupied as patrons danced around it. She sighed. Of course, he wouldn't be in tonight.

"He works part time with the LAPD." Dusty's voice broke into her thoughts.

"What?" Katye scoffed.

Dusty nodded. "Yeah its weird." He handed her another drink.

Katye picked up the drink and took a sip. "Thank you." She said before walking away from the bar. She moved towards the center of the room. Hoping he would appear. Sitting down at one of the tables she quietly sipped her drink.

"Hey sexy. How about a dance?" A man stumbling out of the crowd asked her. He had on a half-buttoned silk shirt. A beer bottle grasped in his left hand. He was mildly handsome she thought.

Katye swallowed the last of her drink. "Sure, what the hell." She stood up and found he was a couple inches shorter. They walked towards the center of the floor and she awkwardly tried following what others were doing. Rhythm was not her friend.

The man laughed. "What are you doing?"

She shrugged. "Dancing. Isn't' this dancing?" She laughed.

"No." He shook his head and walked away.

Katye shrugged and kept up her awkward dance. Another man soon joined her, and she started having a bit of fun. Feeling a bit winded she excused herself and made way for the bar. She just wanted water. Her friend Dusty was not at the bar. Instead the angry woman Maze was glaring at her. She felt her heart rate go up. "Can I get a glass of water?" She asked the woman.

Maze glared at her. Nostrils flared as she slammed a glass down on the bar and poured in a brown liquor. She picked up the glass and took a swig. "No." She hissed.

"Why not?" Katye was a little irritated. "I just want water."

Maze slammed the glass on the counter and it cracked. "Too bad." She sneered.

Sighing Katye turned away from the woman. She felt a chill run down her spine. She turned back. "Is Lucifer in tonight?" She knew that asking that question was probably a mistake,

"What's it to you?" Maze glared at her.

"I just liked his singing. That's all." Katye sighed. "Never mind." She held up her hands. Turning she walked away from the bar leaving the other woman seething. Looking back out at the center of the room she decided it was time to go home. She felt a bit light headed.

Katye walked quickly back to her car. She hated being out this late alone. Hearing footsteps behind her she turned to look and felt her body being slammed against a brick wall. A black blade held against her neck as Maze was in her face. Dark eyes seared into her own. Maze pressed against her.

"You need to stay away from Lucifer." Maze threatened her.

Tears were forming in her eyes. "I don't mean any harm to Lucifer."

"I don't believe you." She pressed the knife closer to Katye's neck.

Katye closed her eyes. She was preparing for the worse when she felt Maze being pulled away from her. She opened her eyes to see Maze fly into a car. The man in the black trench coat stood over Maze. He turned to Katye.

"Run Katye." He ordered her in a deep voice.

She stepped forward. "Who are you?" She noticed a knife in his hand. Maze then swept the legs out form under him and raised his knife to meet hers.

"Run!" He yelled at her.

Katye started running as she listened to knives clash in the night. She turned back and noticed the two sparing on the sidewalk. She wanted to make sure the man was okay, but he seemed to be holding his own. She turned and ran to her car, she fumbled with her keys to open the door and finally climbed in. Her heart raced as she sat in the driver's seat for a moment catching her breath. Starting her car, she headed for home. Looking back, she didn't see Maze or the man. _Who was he? And how did he know her name?_

She got home and walked in the door. Callie was on the couch watching TV. Katye was surprised she was home on a Saturday. She rushed through the living room and past Callie to her room. She shut the door behind her. She walked over and sat on her bed. Her heart was still racing. She was trying to piece together what had happened. The mysterious man seemed to be following her and Rocky. She wanted to know who he was.

* * *

The next day she was sitting at the table of her mother's home with her younger siblings. Jasmine, Corbin and Violet were eating lunch. Katye was eyeing her sandwich. She was still lost form the night before.

"Are you not hungry, Katye?" Josie her step-mom asked.

"Oh, I guess maybe not." She responded.

"Are you okay, sweetie?" Josie sat next to her and placed a hand om her arm.

Katye shrugged. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

The front door opened, and they heard Rocky and Barbara walk in the door. Josie got up and went to greet them. Katye smiled at her brother and mom. Rocky walked over and eyed his twin. "What's wrong with you?" He sensed something wrong with his sister. He greeted their other siblings and sat down at a seat.

"I'll make you a sandwich." Josie said.

Rocky nodded. "Cool, roast beef?"

"Your favorite." Josie called to him. Barbara followed her wife into the kitchen.

Katye say quietly not really looking at her brother. She wasn't sure what to say. She was still going over the events of the night before. "Nothing." She answered robotically. She picked up a chip from her plate and munched it slowly.

Rocky reached over and picked up half her sandwich and took a bite. "Whatever. I know something is up with you." He said in between bite. "You know twin powers." He chuckled.

"She's been like that all day." Jasmine said. "I think it's a boy." She whispered to Rocky. The other kids laughed.

Katye shook her head. "No Jasmine." She managed a smile. She turned to Rocky. "I'll tell you later."

"Tell him what?" Their mother Barbara's voice broke in. "What are you going to tell him later?" She set a plate with a roast beef sandwich in front of Rocky.

"Nothing." Katye said quickly picking up a chip.

"Katye has a boyfriend." Corbin said to their mom. The eleven-year-old chuckled to himself. "Can I be excused now?"

Barbara nodded. "Yes."

Corbin got up and patted Katye's shoulder before walking away towards his room. Violet and Jasmine followed suit.

"Now, tell us what's on your mind Katye?" Barbara inquired.

Katye was silent for a few moments. She shrugged. "It's, nothing mom. Really. Just something on my mind." She paused and picked up another chip. She eyed her brother who was happily devouring her sandwich and then his own. "Mom. How come you never told us anything about our biological parents."

Barbara eyed her. The woman, high powered attorney to the stars. She could argue with the best of them. She was not used to being told no. She had spent five years raising the twins alone. Sighing she shrugged. "There is nothing to tell you, Katye." Folding her arms, she glanced at Rocky. "Look, I was a young attorney with a new partner who was eager to adopt. A man approached us and said he had two newborns that needed a family quick. He said it was all legal. The moment I laid eyes on you two I couldn't say no." She smiled at her daughter. "He gave me no background."

Katye sighed. She hated pressing her mother about the subject. She was grateful that she had a great life. A comfortable life with a happy family. Even though Barbara was often busy, she still made time for her family. "Sorry to ask. I'm just curious."

Barbara sighed. "I know sweetheart. Its natural. I wish I could tell you more." A crash came from another room and the younger kids could be heard yelling. "Excuse me." She got up and left the twins alone.

Rocky had finished his food and burped as he drank some juice. He set the cup down. "Okay, what was that about?"

"Last night I went back to Lux." Katye told her brother. "Anyways as I was leaving I was attacked."

Rocky shot a look towards her. "What?! What do you mean you were attacked?" His voice got louder.

"Shh." Katye put her finger to her lips. "Not so loud." She looked around. "Yeah this woman attacked me and put a knife to my throat. And told me not to harm the owner."

Her brother was clearly upset. "Why would you harm the owner. You don't know the owner." His anger was boiling. No one hurt his sisters. Especially Katye. He balled up his fists.

"Rocky. Calm down." She placed her hand on his arm. "Please. She threatened me and then this guy saved me. You know the one that has been following us." She could sense her brother calming down. "There is something about him. Familiar."

"Just promise me you won't go back there." Rocky looked at his sister.

She nodded to him. "I promise." Though she had no intention of honoring the promise. She was determined to go back to Lux and see Lucifer again. She just felt a compulsion to meet him. Why she didn't know.

"Rocky, can you play basketball with me?" Corbin had walked back in the room. He looked like he had been crying.

"Sure." Rocky smiled at his younger brother. He stood up and patted Katye's shoulder before following Corbin outside.

Katye watched him walk away. Her mind in turmoil. She knew going back to Lux was dangerous. Mae could kill her. She wondered about the mysterious man and his identity. So much to think about. Her thoughts were interrupted by her sister standing at the table. "What?"

"Play Barbies with us?" They asked. Katye nodded and then got up and followed her sisters to their room. They played for a few hours till dinner and the family sat together to eat enchiladas. Laughed and talked together. Like any normal family. Katye was grateful to have them. Still she wanted to know who her real parents were.

* * *

Outside the house he stood looking in the window. He puffed on a cigarette. Watching the family eat dinner. The wind blew his hair around his face. New cuts on his lips and face. He knew it was soon that he would have to tell them the truth. He dropped the cigarette to the ground and stamped it out then disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

The record store was having a slow day. Katye was having to find things to do. Walking around the store with a feather duster to kill time. She hummed to the music playing over the speakers. Only one customer was in the store rummaging through records. She sighed and paused at the counter and drank a few sips from her water bottle. Sighing she picked up the duster and resumed her bored busy work. Al had left earlier to run errands, so it was just her. The lone customer finally made his way to the counter with a t-shirt.

"Find what you were looking for?" She asked him with a smile.

The man shrugged. "Not really. But its alright." He mumbled not looking her in the eyes.

"Well, we can do special orders if you want. Al, the owner has a knack for finding the rare stuff." She explained. The customer seemed mildly interested. She bent down behind the counter to pull out a piece of paper. She heard the bells on the front door as she placed the paper on the counter. "Just fill this out. And I'll give it to Al. If he finds what you are looking for he'll give you a call. His prices are fair." She noticed the new customer towards the back of the store. Another man wearing a black suit.

"I'll think about it." The customer in front of her said. He picked up the t-shirt from the counter after handing her cash. "I don't need a bag."

"Okay." Katye smiled as she handed him change. "Have a great day and thank you for stopping by."

The man nodded and turned to walk out of the store. She took another sip of her water and picked up the feather duster. Eyeing the man in the store. She walked towards him. His eyes were focused on the albums. She approached him. "Welcome to Abbey Road." She smiled hoping she wouldn't startle him. She gasped slightly when he looked at her.

He smiled back at her. His eyes dark and sparkling like Rocky's. He had the same hooked nose as her brother. His hair was the same black color and long. Though today it was pulled back into a pony tail. He had a long-trimmed beard on his face. She noticed a scar above his eyebrow. And fresh cuts on his face. "Hello Katye." He said in the same deep voice she heard the other night.

For a moment she didn't know what to say. She had seen him everywhere. Rocky had seen him. "Who are you?" She responded quietly.

The man sighed and took a step towards another row of albums. He strummed through for a minute and picked up an old Beatles album. He examined it. Nodding. "Probably their best album. I loved when they let go of the corporate sound and went for the psychedelic stuff." He replaced the album and continued strumming through the albums. "I prefer the harder rock."

Katye pointed to another section of the store. "The heavier stuff is in that section." She stared at the man who was ignoring her earlier inquiry. She watched as he walked over to the other section. "So, how do you know my name?"

He pointed to her name tag and resumed rummaging through the records. He picked a couple up to examine.

"No. You knew my name the other night. You know when you fought off that crazy lady. Please. Tell me. Who are you?" She pleaded with him.

The man sighed heavily. He turned and looked her in the eyes. "That was just a little scuffle between siblings. No big idea. Mazikeen thought you were a threat to her boss. And I had to convince her you aren't."

"Sibling? She's your sister?" Katye was only getting more confused. Now the woman called Maze or Mazikeen was his sister. And this woman thought she was a threat to her boss. What was going on. She opened her mouth to speak only to have the man cut her off.

"The less you know, the better." He smiled slightly. "I watch over you and your brother. I keep you both safe. It's the least I can do for your mother."

Katye shook her head. "M-mother? You know my mother?"

He nodded. "Yes. She was a remarkable woman."

"You mean my biological mother?"

He nodded again. "Yes."

"And you look after us. Do you know anything about our father?"

The man pursed his lips. "Like I said. The less you know." He held a record in his hand. "I'd like to get this one."

"Katye!" Came Jax's voice from the back room.

She was unable to move for a moment. Too much was going on. She barely registered Jax's voice and the man's voice.

"Katye." They both said simultaneously.

Still she was unable to process the situation until a hand was placed on her shoulder. She jumped. The mysterious man was standing in front of her. His eyes reading concern. "Katye. Are you alright?"

She shook her head. Tears were threatening to form in her eyes. Gasping she turned away from him and saw Jax walking towards her. He had a box in his arms. He started to speak but she just brushed past him towards the counter.

"Hey." Jax blurted out.

Katye turned and looked at him. "Just a minute Jax. I'm helping a customer." She glanced at the man in the black suit. He was standing just behind Jax. A wry smile on his face that resembled Rocky. She gestured for the counter and continued toward it. Tears still threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"Have I upset you?" The man asked her as he set the album on the counter.

She shook her head as she punched numbers into the register. "Your total comes to $15.99."

"I didn't mean to upset you." He pulled out an elegant leather wallet from his suit coat. Then handed her a $20 bill.

"Then tell me more than you know my biological mother and you watch over me and Rocky. Why do you watch us? What's my mother's name? Something. Give me something!" Tear flooded her eyes. Her eyes stung. But she found she couldn't contain her emotions any longer.

"Her name is Tamara Wilde. She is currently residing in a mental care facility in near San Francisco." He sighed and reached up to wipe a tear from Katye's cheek. "Please just know what I do is for your benefit. I keep you safe from the powers of the universe."

Katye set his change on the counter. _Powers of the universe. What the hell does that mean?_ She thought to herself. She shook her head and instead asked about her mother. "Tamara Wilde. So, she is alive. Is she crazy?"

"She has schizophrenia and is unable to care for herself." The man explained. He put his hand on Katye's. "You look just like her. Just as beautiful."

Katye sniffled and managed a slight smile.

Jax was walking towards them. He noticed the tears in Katye's face. "Hey, is this joker bothering you?" He turned to the man. "Whatever you are saying to Katye- "

The man held up his hands. "I was just leaving." He picked up the bag with his purchase. He tried another smile. "Goodbye Katye. I'll see you around." He turned to walk away and then stopped. "I assured my sister that you wouldn't be any trouble. That you would stay away from Lux. so, I would advise you to stay away."

She nodded at him. "Okay." She mumbled with no intention of staying away. Not now. There was far too much intrigue to stay away. She just had to meet the Lucifer Morningstar and find out why everyone wanted her to stay away from him. The man started for the door. "Wait." She called after him. She rushed after him. He turned to her. "What is your name?"

"Kairos." He responded then turned to walk out the door. The bells ringed as the door slammed shut.

For a moment she watched the door. Her mind going over their conversation. So much had just happened. More tears fell down her cheeks. IT was too much for her. She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey." Jax said to her. "What the hell was that all about?" He looked concerned for his friend. "Why are you crying?"

"I was just overwhelmed." She shook her head. "He said he knew my mother. My biological mother."

Jax raised his eyebrows. "Whoa, really?" He looked towards the door for a moment then back at Katye. "Like Rocky's mom too?" He asked.

"Yes. We're twins, dork." She managed a laugh.

He shrugged and laughed also. "Whatever. Anyways," He pointed to the boxes he had put on the ground. "Dad said I could sell the leftover t-shirts from our tour. Do you want one?"

Katye walked over to the box. She needed something to distract her mind. She bent over and picked up a shirt. Nodding. "Yes. These are bad ass." She rummaged through to find one her size. "Thanks." She started to walk away.

"Hey, that will be $25." Jax said to her.

"Bill me." She walked past him and into the office slash break room. She sat down in a chair in front of Al's desk. She leaned forward and placed her head in her hands and breathed deeply. For a moment she took in the silence. Her mind was racing in thoughts. _Kairos. He said his name is Kairos and he watched over us. The angry lady from Lux is his sister. He watches_ over _us. He knows my mother._ She took another deep breath. Her eyes closed. She didn't notice that she was no longer alone in the room.

"Hey kid."

The voice made her jump again. She looked up to see Al standing next to her. "Oh hi Al." She smiled at him. "I was just taking a break."

He nodded and shrugged. "Okay." He walked to his seat behind the desk and sat down. He let out a sigh of relief. "Take all the time you need." He smiled and picked up some paper form his desk and went about reading it.

"Thanks." She responded.

"Everything alright?" Al asked her.

She nodded. "It's fine." She stood up. "I better get back to work."

* * *

Hours later Katye was sitting on her bed at home. She had on a black dress and was putting on shoes. In the back of her mind she knew that going was a gamble. She shouldn't be doing this. Kairos had told her not to go. But she had to. Something was drawing her to meet the man who played the piano at Lux. She stood up and went for the door.

"Going out again, tonight?" Callie inquired from the doorway.

Katye nodded. "Yep."

"That's three times this week. A new record." Callie looked her over. "Is there a guy?" She smirked.

"Maybe."

Callie laughed. "Well, its about time. You need to get laid."

"Callie!" Katye responded. "I'm not going to go to get laid. I just- "She paused for a moment. "I just met someone. I want to get to know him."

"Right. And then get laid."

Katye brushed past her roommate towards the living room. "See you later Callie." Picking up her keys she headed to the door.

"Have fun. Remember to use protection." Callie shouted to her.

The door closed behind her and she walked quickly to the car. She was eager to get to Lux. Tonight, she was determined to finally talk to this mysterious Lucifer. Her fingers tapped the steering wheel as she sped through town to her destination. The words of Kairos echoing in her head. Still it did not deter her.

Putting the car in park, she turned off the engine and grabbed her purse and opened the door. She walked quickly towards Lux. Her heart pounding. Knowing she wasn't supposed to be there. Relieved to see that the line was short. It wasn't long before she was inside. The usual dance music wasn't playing tonight. Instead she heard the piano. A happy smile spread across her face as she quickened her pace. She stood at the balcony for a moment and admired him. He was hunched over the keys as a song by Frank Sinatra was played. His mouth opened, and his baritone voice sang the lyrics. Katye walked down the steps and toward a table near the piano. Her eyes transfixed upon the beautiful man singing. He was wearing a black vest with a white dress shirt.

His eyes looked up to meet hers. A smile crept upon his face as he crooned to the old Sinatra song. Most of the patrons were lost in their own conversations. She felt he was only looking at her. Chills ran through her body as he sang. A waitress walked up. "Can I get you something?"

Katye nodded. "Water." She said not taking her eyes off Lucifer. She knew that was who she was looking at. His presence was electrifying. The lights in the room seemed brighter. Her eyes refused to leave his. A glass was set before her, but she barely registered it.

The song finished, and Lucifer rose from the piano. Katye blinked, and he was gone. Her face fell for a moment till she sensed a presence beside her. She gasped when she noticed him sitting beside her. How did he move so fast?

"You don't think I didn't notice you?" A smooth English accent fell from his handsome face. His brown eyes sparkled. "Your presence lit up the room."

She was speechless for a moment. Looking down at the table she picked up the glass on the table and clumsily tried to pick it up. The moment she had been waiting for and she was acting a fool. Water sloshed out and onto her dress. "Crap." She blurted out.

He chuckled. "Oh, don't be nervous darling." He held a hand towards her. "Lucifer Morningstar."

Katye clasped his hand and shook it. He had a firm grip. His eyes looked into her own. She found herself at a loss for words. "I-I'm K-Katye."

He chuckled. "Well, Katye. Its very nice to meet you." He looked her up and down. "Very nice."

Her cheeks flushed as he looked her over. Never had she felt this way about someone. Why was he so magnetic? And all the sudden she was at a loss for words. Her hands were shaking and sweaty. She picked up the glass of water and took a sip. She looked at Lucifer. "I uh. I like you singing. Frank Sinatra is a classic."

"Impressive. Most people your age have no idea who he is. Or they don't appreciate his music." He leaned back in the seat and snapped his fingers. A moment later Mazikeen appeared dressed in all leather. Her black eyes narrowed at Katye. A scowl across her face. "Maze get us some drinks, please." He ordered. Maze scoffed and walked away. "Tell me more about yourself."

Katye hesitated. The moment she was waiting for and she couldn't think. Her mind was blank. "My name is Katye." Was all she could utter.

"You told me that already." Lucifer mentioned. He placed his hand gently on her shoulder. "Please don't be nervous. I don't bite, hard." His voice dropped to a seductive tone.

Maze reappeared and set two drinks on the table. She glared at Katye before walking away. "She really doesn't like me." Katye mumbled.

Lucifer waved a hand towards her. "Maze doesn't like anyone." He took a sip from the glass. His eyes on Katye. "Would you like to go somewhere a little less public? Perhaps that will ease your tension. I feel myself drawn to you. I must know more about you."

She picked up the drink on the table and took a sip. She nodded. The heat rose on the back of her neck. Anxiety was rising within her. She couldn't believe what was happening. She grimaced slightly at the liquor in the glass before setting it back down. "Yes. That would be nice."

Lucifer rose from the table and extended his hand to her. "Come with me."

She clasped his hand and rose from the table. He then leads her towards the stairs. Maze was standing next to the bar. Her eyes burning with anger. Katye tried not to let it affect her. She focused on Lucifer leading her up the stairs and to a hidden elevator. She hoped her didn't mind her sweaty hands. He pushed a button and they waited a moment for the elevator. Feeling his eyes upon she looked up and attempted a smile.

He chuckled. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to, darling. Its purely up to you."

Shaking her head. "No. I want to." She responded. Not sure what she was agreeing to. She just stood nervously until the elevator dinged and the door slid open. Lucifer lead her in and pushed the button for the penthouse. "Is this where you live?"

He nodded. "Now it is. I used to live much further south." He smirked. "Where are you from?"

"Here. Well, in Los Angeles. I think." She honestly did not know where she had been born. Her adopted mother never told her. She had a birth certificate that said Los Angeles. But after talking to Kairos earlier, her whole world had been turned upside down.

"You think?"

She shrugged. "I was adopted. So, I don't know for sure."

"I see." He responded. They rode in silence till the elevator reached the penthouse. The doors slid open.

Katye gasped as she looked at the grand room. Columns looking like the belonged in an ancient Egyptian pyramid. She scanned the room and then saw the lights of Los Angeles shimmering below them from large pane glass. She started towards it then stopped. Lucifer was standing at the bar. He was pouring more drinks. He walked over and handed her a drink.

"Exquisite, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Its beautiful. I love the view."

He gestured for the balcony and then lead her to the open glass door. Katye approached the railing and looked out over the city. She felt Lucifer's hand on her back. She took a sip of the drink. Shaking her head at the taste. Whiskey was not to her taste. "So, many stories in those lights."

"I know." Another sip of the whiskey.

His hand fell from her back. "So, tell me yours." He held his hand to her.

She clasped it again and he lead her back inside to the tan leather couches. She sat down and set her drink down. For a moment she was silent. Trying to think of what to say. "I'm just a college student who works at a record store. I love music. That's why I was drawn to your singing."

"Is that all?" He inquired. "Just my singing. Not this exquisite face?"

Chuckling she shrugged. "Okay just a little." She was starting to feel more relaxed. "Like I said I was adopted with my twin brother. He plays in a death metal band."

"Really. A twin brother? Is he as handsome as you are beautiful?" Lucifer asked her.

"I guess." She had never really thought of her brother as handsome. It was weird to think of. For a moment they were silent again. She looked around the room and noticed the large library of books. "You like to read?"

Lucifer took a sip. "Sometimes. When I have nothing else better to do. But I rarely ever have the time. What with running Lux and helping the LAPD. Not to mention my carnal activities." He raised an eyebrow at her.

She blushed at the last part. Was he really insinuating that? "What do you do with the LAPD?"

"I'm a consultant. I help a detective find murderers."

Katye was intrigued. "Really? That sounds wild." She finished her drink and set the glass down.

"Now, you didn't come up here to hear the mundane parts of my life. You are searching for so much more." Lucifer looked her in the eyes. "Tell me. What is it you desire?"

She felt a weird throbbing in her head but other than that. She shrugged. "I don't know."

His smile fell for a moment. "Really? Tell me. There is something you desire. Tell."

Again, she felt a throbbing but dismissed it. "I guess you."

He frowned. "You are like the Detective. My power doesn't work on you."

"What power?" Katye asked.

"I have the ability to draw out the desires of humans. Have them speak what is most on their minds. They reveal so much to me. But some are more difficult than others." He explained. Raising from the couch he walked towards the bar. His back was to her as he poured another drink.

She felt guilty. Had she offended him. Sighing she stood up and walked towards him. He turned to face her and took another drink. "I'm sorry. I desire spending time with you. From the first time I heard you play I have been yearning to meet you. To learn more about you."

He smiled and set the glass down. "Of course, you do, darling. So many of your kind do." He stepped towards her. He towered over her. His hand rose to gently trace her cheek. "Such a beauty."

Chills ran through her body as he touched her cheek. She looked up at his eyes. She was willing to let herself go and let him do as he pleased to her. She smiled as he lowered his face to hers. Electricity coursed through her body as he kissed her on the lips. His arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer. His lips were like fire. He pulled away and she gasped. "Wow." She said breathlessly.

"I thought you would think so. If you allow me. I can show you pleasure like you have never known." A wicked grin spread onto his face.

She nodded. "Show me." She whispered.

"Come." He took her by the hand and lead her towards the bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Mazikeen paced the floor of a now silent Lux. In her hands, curved black blades forged in Hell. She was fuming mad. The next person who walked up to her was in danger of losing their head. She was ready to spill blood upon the floor. A sound behind her made her pause and she let loose one of the curved blades in the direction of the sound. A hand caught the blade in midair.

"Nice throw, Mazikeen." The smooth voice said to her. He stepped forward. Dressed to kill in a black tailored suit. His long black hair slicked back in a pony tail. His black beard neatly trimmed. The tone of his skin was a similar copper to Mazikeen's. He threw the blade back to her.

She caught it easily and glared at him. A scowl upon her beautiful face. "Kairos." She hissed and turned away from him. Her hands were tight upon the blades. She began pacing again. The blades twirling in her hands. Pausing she turned and raised a blade to his throat. Her eyes burning into his though he was a bit taller than her. "I thought you were going to tell her to stay away."

Kairos gently moved the blade from his throat. He sighed. "I did." He responded and walked past her to the bar. Spying a bottle, he picked it up and poured himself a drink. He heard his sister walk up behind her. "I warned her." He took a sip. "But Katye has a mind of her own. She is headstrong." He turned and looked at Mazikeen.

"I get it. You can't control your brat." She grabbed the glass from his hand and took a sip. She could hear Lucifer with Katye above in the penthouse. Though many stories above them. Her demon ears could hear them. "I made a promise. A vow. To let no harm come to him." She threw the glass to the ground and watched it shatter into a thousand pieces.

Kairos glanced upward. He too could hear them. "You think I like the idea of Lucifer Morningstar doing- "He paused. Having trouble finding the right words to describe what he was hearing. "Doing- "He cringed. "My little girl."

Mazikeen laughed. "Sex." She smirked and brushed past him. "Having sex. Wild, hot sex." She mocked him.

He shook his head. "Yes." He picked up a fresh glass and poured more liquor into it. He drank down a few glasses full before being able to speak again. "Come now Maze. Katye is no threat to Lucifer. She would never harm him." He cringed at the sounds from far above in the penthouse. More liquor disappeared down his throat. Anything to drown out the sound. "My daughter is unaware of what I am or even who Lucifer is. As far as she is concerned he is just some eccentric human."

Maze folded her arms. She had her back to her brother. "Your daughter is not the one I am worried about. You told me that you merely suppressed her powers."

Shaking his head, Kairos stepped towards his sister and placed his hands on her shoulders. "I gave them the potion that suppressed their demonic nature. I stayed away and gave them to a normal human family, so they would not grow up to be a threat to anyone."

"Yes. But you know the suppressant doesn't last forever. Something can trigger her powers to manifest and boom," She pushed away from her brother. "All hell will break loose. I've seen the way he looks at her. She's one of the special ones he is drawn to. Mother will see that as opportunity and use it against him." She glared at him. A blade pointing towards his neck again.

His hand gently grabbed the blade from Maze's hand. He twirled it in his hand and admired it. "And I can't have Mother hurting my Katye." The feel of the blade felt like an old friend to him. He had been one of the Lilim clan's strongest warriors. One of the most feared demon in Hell. Only his sister Mazikeen struck more fear in others. "Look. If things get out of hand. I will take care of it. I will make sure Mother doesn't hurt Lucifer. Or Katye." He turned the blade handle towards Maze. He hissed as she pulled it from his hand. The blade slicing into his hand. Black blood spilled to the floor.

"I'll hold you to it." She sheathed the blades. "It was good to see you brother." A faint smile worked its way onto her face.

Kairos nodded. He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapped his hand. "Yes. Doesn't feel like a reunion unless one of us walks away bleeding."

* * *

Far above Lux in the penthouse the sun broke through the clouds and ray made their way into the bedroom. Katye felt the warmth upon her face, but she wasn't quite ready to open her eyes. She pulled the silken sheet over her eyes. But her mind was racing with thoughts of the night before. Never had she experience pleasure like that before. She sensed him moving around and lowered the cover to watch him. He had on a robe, but it was open in the front she his manhood was on full display. Her smile fell slightly when he walked out of the room. Slowly she rose to a sitting position. The sheet falling to reveal her naked breasts.

Her eyes scanned the room. There was furniture turned over and clothes strewn about. She was remembering what had happened. Despite the alcohol she had consumed she remembered every torrid detail. Hearing his footsteps approaching the room she pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts.

A deep chuckle escaped his throat as he stopped beside the bed. The robe he had on was leaving nothing to the imagination. Presenting her with a lovely coffee cup on a saucer. "I believe we are way past modesty darling."

Letting go of the sheet Katye reached up for the saucer and cup. She smiled shyly. Her eyes looking him up and down. "I suppose you are right." She picked up the mug and took a gingerly sip of the hot coffee.

Lucifer sat on the bed and leaned towards her. "You, my dear. Where did a woman so young learn such moves? MY word. You made the Devil blush. And your stamina. You were like a wild beast. I haven't experienced intensity like that since I was back home."

She blushed as he spoke and looked at the coffee cup. Shrugging she took another drink. "I saw it on the internet."

Chuckling again. "Again, with the modesty." He leaned towards her to place his lips upon hers. "This I pray is not just a one-night romp. I must see you again." He whispered as he kissed her. Pulling back, he took the cup from the saucer in her hand and sipped the black liquid.

Katye nodded. "Of course. I'll come back every night if you want."

"Well, not every night. I am not a one woman, Devil." He set the cup back on the saucer and then removed both from her hand and placed them on the bedside table. He stood up.

Throwing back the covers Katye got up to stand next to him fully naked. "Well, okay. I promise I will be back." An arm wrapped around her and he pulled her towards him. His lips met with hers again. The heat rose between them. She was ready to go for another round of pleasure when her phone started ringing from somewhere in the penthouse. Then it hit her. Pulling away from his sexy lips. "Shoot." She exclaimed and looked around the room. "She's going to kill me." Frantically she looked for her phone. Down the steps into the living room she located her purse on one of the couches and rummaged through it as her phone continued. Rocky had found the most annoying ringtone and she didn't know how to change it. Finding it she fumbled to answer it. "Hi Mom." She sat naked on the cold leather couch.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I know I am late." A pause as she listened to her mother yelling on the other end. She was supposed to be over at her mother's house to watch the younger kids for the weekend and now she was very late. Her moms would miss their flight for their trip. "I'll be right there." She hung up the phone and stood up. Lucifer was standing in front of her. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry. But I must go. I promised my moms that I would watch my younger siblings." Looking around the penthouse for her clothes she picked up what she hoped was her panties. Finding her dress, she slipped it on. "You can come with if you want." She said to Lucifer.

A disgusted scoff escaped his lips. "I don't think so. I loathe children."

Katye frowned as she located one of her shoes. "Really?" That disappointed her slightly. She loved children. "They aren't so bad. Though my sister Violet has this latest habit of sticking her finger in people's ears." She chuckled wryly. Her other shoe was being ever so elusive.

"I'm sure." He appeared behind her with the other shoe in his hand.

Katye took the shoe from him. "Thank you." As she put it on. "Thank you for last night."

"Of course. You can come back after your spawn sitting duties are over."

She smiled up at him. "It's a deal."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Careful darling. Making a deal with the Devil is permanent."

Shaking her head, not understanding why he kept calling himself the Devil. She went to kiss him again when her phone rang again. Pulling away from him she answered it. "Yeah Mom. I'm on my way. I promise. Chill." She hung up and looked at him. "I have to go. Bye." Turning she raced to the elevator and pushed the button. Not worrying about her appearance. Turning she waved to him. He smiled and strode into his bedroom. The elevator dinged, and she walked in.

* * *

A half hour later she was running to the front door of her mother's home. The front door opened, and her mother Barbara stood there with arms folded and her blue eyes glaring at her. She looked her daughter up and down. Taking note of her disheveled look. Katye was wearing a wrinkled black cocktail dress. Her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed. Her makeup was running down her cheek.

"Where the hell, have you been?" Barbara practically yelled as her daughter stopped at the door.

Katye shrugged. "I had a little fun last night." Responding casually. Standing before her mom, attempting to smooth her hair.

"I can see that." Barbara moved from the door and let Katye in. She followed her daughter into the house where her wife was waiting in the living room with the kids. Josie turned to them. "She finally made it."

Josie examined Katye. "My word Katye, what happened to you?"

"Nothing." Katye responded.

Barbara snorted. "Well, I can fill in the blanks. But I'm not going to in front of the kids. Now Josie and I must get going. I left a list of rules and chores. The numbers to reach us and emergencies are there too. "Come on Josie."

Josie stood up and hugged Katye. "You can borrow some of my clothes." She kissed Katye on the cheek and then waved to the other kids. "Bye kids. We'll see you in a couple days."

The kids waved back and then resumed watching TV as the mothers left the house. Katye slumped down onto the couch. Her eight-year-old sister Jasmine turned to look at her. "What happened to you?" The young girl stood up from the floor and sat beside Katye on the couch.

"Nothing." Katye responded as the other kids turned to look at her.

Corbin made a face. "You smell funny."

"Did you have sex?" The youngest Violet blurted out.

"Wait, what?" Katye asked. "What do you know about that?"

Violet shrugged. "The internet."

"No. I just had a bit of fun last night. I forgot to change my clothes." She stood up. "I need to go clean up and change. Will you kids be okay for a few minutes and not burn down the house?"

They all nodded. "Just give us cookies." Corbin chimed in.

"Fine." Katye stumbled to the kitchen and rummaged around for cookies. Finding a bag of small chocolate chip, she walked back to the living room and handed the bag to Corbin. "Now be sure to share. NO fighting. I'll only be ten minutes."

Corbin nodded and opened the bag and took out a couple cookies then passed the bag to Jasmine. Satisfied they would be fine, Katye rushed to the bathroom to take a shower. First, she stopped at her mom's room and rummaged in Josie's drawers for something to wear. Finding a pair of sweats and a flowery t-shirt she then headed to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Quickly undressing and then stepping in she relaxed at the feel of the water hitting her back. She was a little sore from her activities the night before. Lucifer and she had gone almost the entire night. For the most part she kept up. Her whole life she had been able to do things longer and quicker than other kids. She could run faster. She was stronger. Her hearing and other senses were also much sharper.

She was relishing the quiet of the shower when she heard glass breaking. Sighing loudly, she turned off the shower and nearly slipped while rushing out. Picking up a towel she could hear the kids shouting. Pulling on clothes over her wet body she ran to the living room to find Violet and Corbin playing tug of war with the bag of cookie. Jasmine was not in the room. "Guys!" She shouted. They stopped momentarily. She stood there with water dripping from her hair.

Violet screamed. "Katye said to share." She looked at her older sister and pointed at her brother. "Corbin wouldn't share." She cried.

"Dammit Corbin." Folding her arms, she rushed to them and snatched the bag from their grasp. Both kids cried out. "I told you to share." She handed the bag to Violet.

Violet laughed and picked out a cookie and happily ate it. "Ha-ha." She mocked Corbin who lunged at her.

Katye restrained her brother. "Stop." She ordered. "Just stop." Looking around she noticed one was missing. "Where's Jasmine?" Violet and Corbin both shrugged. Another crash and glass breaking came from the kitchen. Corbin folded his arms and sat on the couch while Violet followed Katye to the kitchen. Jasmine was crying over a broken glass. Going to clean it Katye rushed forward to stop her. "Don't touch that."

Jasmine was crying. "I just wanted some milk."

"It's okay, Jasmine." Katye reassured her sister. She walked over to a closet to retrieve a broom. "Let me clean this up and I'll make you guys some lunch." She began sweeping the glass. Jasmine nodded and smiled. She then tried taking the bag of cookie from Violet. Violet screamed out and wouldn't let her sister take the bag. "Stop it." Katye said to them. "Violet let Jasmine have some cookies."

Violet scowled but let her sister have some cookies. The girl then ran to the living room while Katye finished cleaning the broken glass. After putting the broom away, she started for the living room and heard the doorbell ring. Scoffing she rushed to answer the door but Corbin had beaten her to it. "Corbin." She started to say but was relieve that it was just Rocky at the door.

"Hey buddy." Rocky said to Corbin and high fived him. The girls rushed past Katye shouting excited greetings to Rocky. He leaned down to hug them both then looked at his twin. He laughed. "What the hell happened to you?"

Katye glanced in a mirror on the wall. Her hair was still wet and stringy. She hadn't washed off last night's make up. She was wearing one of Josie's flowery shirts and a pair of holey sweats. She shrugged and tried to play it off. "Rough night."

"Whatever." Rocky patted her shoulder and headed towards the living room with the three younger kids glued to his side. They were all happy to see their big brother the rock star. He sat on the couch. "What's for lunch?"

Folding her arms Katye followed them. She stopped beside the couch. "I don't know. How about pizza?"

The kids all jumped up. "Please." Jasmine said excitedly. "Mom bought a bunch of pizza last night."

"I want sausage." Violet said.

"Bacon." Corbin argued.

"Sausage." Violet argued back.

"No bacon." He shouted.

Katye held up her hands. "Stop it!" The kids looked at her. "I will make both okay." They nodded, and she shook her head and walked back to the kitchen. Opening the freezer, the rummaged for the pizza. Pulling out three boxes she set them on the counter then set the two ovens in the large kitchen to pre heat. Humming to herself as she opened the pizzas.

"So, what really happened last night?" Rocky's voice startled her.

Katye paused and looked at him. He was standing with his nose in the fridge. "Nothing." Returning her attention to the pizzas she tried to ignore her brother's inquiring stare.

Rocky laughed. "Don't lie Katye. I got a text from Roxie. She said she saw you at Lux last night." He pulled a can of soda from the fridge and opened it. Turning he eyed his sister. "That's what three times in one week."

She shrugged. "So? I'm an adult Rocky. I can go to clubs if I want." Her tone was one of irritation. She leaned against the counter and watched for the ovens to heat up.

Her brother held up his hand. "It's not like you."

"I like the man who plays the piano. I went to hear him play."

Rocky nodded slowly. "Sure. Roxie said she saw you go upstairs with Lucifer Morningstar."

Katye smirked. "Yes. I did. And we had a wild night."

"Ew." Rocky cringed. "Please, I get it."

The oven beeped, and Katye opened the door and placed the pizza in it and set the timer. Closing the door, she turned to her brother. "Look. I'm serious about him playing the piano. I was drawn to it. I can't tell you why. So, I went back. I needed to meet him. I wasn't expecting for things to escalate like that." She didn't realize she had smiled.

Rocky laughed. "Well, as long as it makes you happy sis. But just be careful. I have heard Lucifer is the type to love them and leave them. I don't want you to get hurt."

Brushing a wet strand of hair from her face, Katye shifted. "Don't' worry Rocky. I'll be fine. I can handle Lucifer."

"And what's up with the name? He thinks he is the Devil." Rocky shook his head and then headed into the living room.

For a moment she played with her wet hair. Staring into space. It did seem odd that Lucifer had thought of himself at the Devil. But why? The Devil was evil. Lucifer was not evil. He was charming and handsome and kind. There was no way he was really the Devil. He was imaginary. She did not believe in such things as the Devil or Hell. Any of that silly nonsense as far as she was concerned. The oven timer beeped. "Pizza's ready." She shouted and went about making the rest of lunch for the kids.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this one is short and kind of wordy with dialogue.**

* * *

The smell of frying bacon rose from the stove. The chatter of the younger children could be heard from the living room. Katye stood at the kitchen sink looking out the window. The house was located on a hill and overlooked a good portion of Los Angeles. She could see all the way to the ocean today. Turning her attention to the stove she flipped the bacon and tended to the cooking pancakes.

"I'm hungry, Katye." The youngest, six-year-old Violet walked in crying. "Are you almost done?"

Katye nodded. "Yeah. Go tell the others to wash up." She smiled at her sister. She began plating the food. A hand grabbed a piece of bacon off the plate. "Hey." She said to her twin.

"Yum." Rocky smiled as he chewed. He had stayed the night to help with the younger kids. Their moms had taken a weekend trip to Palm Springs to a spa. They were confident in leaving the twins to care for the younger children while they were away. He noticed a hand shaped bruise on his sister's shoulder. "What happened there?" He pointed with his bacon free hand.

She shrugged. "You don't want to know." Placing pancakes on a platter. "Go get the kids. Please."

Rocky shook his head and exited the room. Meanwhile Katye pulled plates from the cupboards and placed them on the island in the kitchen. The kids came rushing into the kitchen and fumbled around to sit on the stools. Corbin and Violet were arguing as usual. "Quit arguing." She ordered them. "Now, who wants what?" She asked the kids.

Later after everyone was fed and Katye was in the kitchen cleaning up. Rocky walked in and opened the fridge. He rummaged around for a minute. "What are you looking for?" Katye asked him. "We just ate breakfast."

He shrugged and closed the door. Looking at her. "I have a gig tonight." Leaning against the counter he folded his arms. "It came up sort of suddenly. But we're opening for Dying Fetus. I can't believe it. The other guys opening pulled out at the last minute."

"Great." Katye said with a huge smile. "I know how much you love those guys. I kind of wish I could go." She wiped down the counter. Keeping an ear out for the kids. Corbin had been playing video games in his room and the girls were watching TV in the living room. "I'll be okay here with the kids."

Rocky smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. This is a great opportunity for you." She patted his shoulder. Then heard crying in the living room. "Excuse me." She rushed out to find Corbin holding the remote flipping channels. Violet and Jasmine were crying. "What are you doing?"

Corbin sat on the couch. "I want to watch football." He folded his arms and leaned back.

She scoffed. "Well, the girls were in here quietly watching their show." Katye reached for the remote and Corbin pulled it away. "Corbin. You can go watch football in the den. Let the girls watch their show." She reached again for the remote."

Her brother stuck his tongue and her and hid the remote under his arms. "No."

The girls continued crying. "Katye. Get him to change it back." Jasmine pleaded.

"I am Jasmine." Katye responded. "Give me the remote Corbin or you can go to your room and not watch anything." Her voice rose. Her hand out for the remote. She stared at the eleven-year-old. "Come on." She demanded. She was trying not to get angry at Corbin. But it was proving difficult. "Now!"

Suddenly Corbin screamed and threw the remote at her and then ran out of the room still screaming. Katye picked up the remote and handed it to Jasmine. "Corbin?" She called.

Rocky came out of the kitchen just then. "What the hell is going on out here?" He said in between mouthfuls of bread.

Shaking her head, she shrugged. "They were fighting over the TV and I was trying to get Corbin to give me the remote then…" She pointed to the hallway. "He started screaming and ran down the hall."

"I'll go check on him." He patted her shoulder and then started down the hallway.

Katye sat next to her sisters on the couch. They were relieved to have their show back on. "Thanks Katye." Jasmine said to her.

"You are welcome." She feigned a smile and let out a sigh. Her eyes looked blankly at the screen. Wondering what had made Corbin start screaming. Had she been to harsh with him? Now she felt bad for being to him. She hated being stern with them. Katye loved her sibling. Though they were blood related she didn't care. They were her brother and sisters. Being adopted didn't change that. Corbin had been adopted when he was five and the girls were adopted at 3 and almost 1. Violet and Jasmine were biological sister. All three came from troubled backgrounds.

Rocky tapped her on the shoulder. "Can I talk to you?" He said quietly concern in his voice. He pointed to the kitchen.

She looked up at her brother. "What's wrong?" She looked towards the hallway. "Is Corbin alright? I didn't mean to upset him." She stood up and followed her twin to the kitchen. She shook her head. Maybe she couldn't handle watching them tonight.

"Corbin says your eyes turned orange like fire and that your face turned to look like a monster." He folded his arms and looked her square in the eyes.

Katye narrowed her eyes at her brother. "What? A monster?" She touched her face. "Do I look like a monster?"

Rocky shook his head. "No. But he was pretty shaking up. And you know Corbin doesn't just make stuff up like that."

She could feel tears in her eyes. Why would Corbin see something like that? "I'm so sorry." She buried her head in hands. "I can't do this." She cried while she felt her brother hug her.

"Its alright Katye. He may have imagined it in the heat of the moment." He rubbed her back. "And yes, you can do this. We're family. We fight and make up."

Katye sniffled. "You're right. I have to make it up to him." She wiped tears from her face. For a moment the twins said nothing. Then a thought popped into her head. The encounter with the strange man in the record store. "Rocky. You know that guy that's always following us. He uh came in the record store the other day."

Her brother was interested. "Yeah?" Beckoning to her to add more.

"Anyways, he told me some weird things. I asked him why he seemed to be following us all the time. And he told me he looks over us as a favor to our mother. Our biological mother."

His mouth fell open. "O-our biological mom? Are you sure?"

She shrugged. "He seemed truthful. Told me her name and that she was a schizophrenic and was in a mental health care facility."

Rocky place a hand over his mouth. His eyes wide. "Really?" He shook his head. "What is her name? And our father?"

"Her name is Tamara Wilde. But he wouldn't talk about our father. Just said there were some things we were better off knowing. Something about upsetting the universe."

Rocky threw up his hands. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He nearly shouted.

"Calm down." Katye said to him. She knew Rocky had been trying to figure out who their birth parents were ever since they had turned eighteen. He was especially curious about their father. "I don't know what it means. But he told me his name was Kairos and that his sister is the woman who attacked me outside of Lux."

Rocky paced and shook his head. "I can't really hear this right now, Katye." He stormed out of the room.

She stood for a moment in silence. It had already been a long day and it wasn't even noon. Wishing she was in the arms of Lucifer. Adult responsibility was trying. A smile spread upon her face as she remembered the night. Never had she felt pleasure like that before. Her mind going over every sordid detail. She was in the midst of relieving it when a small voice made her jump.

"Katye?" It was Violet.

Shaking her head, she turned to her sister. "What?"

"Can Jasmine and me have a popsicle?"

Nodding. "Yes." She responded somewhat absentmindedly. Her eyes watching as the little girl got two popsicles from the freezer and then skipped into the living room. She then walked to the freeze and grabbed a popsicle and then headed down the hallway towards Corbin's room. She had to make amends with her little brother.

* * *

The crowd roared as they finished their last song. The night had been energetic as Demonic Festering Flesh played their set. Rocky and his band tore up the stage as fans surfed and moshed. They were still a bit tired from their tour, but they didn't let it show. "Thank you Flesh eaters." He bellowed over the microphone. "Thank you for coming out. Now be sure to tear it up for Dying Fetus." He set the microphone down as the crowd roared. Waving he and his band mates walked off the stage.

"Man, that was a good set guys." Jax slapped his bandmates on their shoulders.

"Hell yeah." Brian the guitarist agreed. "I can't believe how wild the crowd was. It was like when we were in Germany. Right Tanner?" He asked the bassist.

Tanner shrugged. "Sure." He was not the most talkative in the group. He was quick to retreat to a dressing room while the other guys remained backstage drinking and celebrating.

Rocky retreated to a back door and patted his jeans and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. He pulled one from the pack while heading outside. Attempting to light it his lighter was refusing to light. "Dammit." He cursed while still struggling to light it up. "Work you bastard." He got frustrated and threw his lighter against the wall. Relief when a mysterious hand offered another lighter. "Thank you." He said while finally lighting his cigarette. He took a drag before handing it back to the owner. Their eyes locked for a moment. He took another drag of his cigarette. He was wearing a black trench coat over a black suit. His long hair was down tonight. "Kairo, right?" Rocky said to him.

He nodded. "Correct."

"Who are you, man?" Rocky said between drags. The earlier conversation with Katye had really gotten him worked up. For years had searched for his birth parents. Then Katye had told him about what Kairos had said. IT upset him. He had hit so many roadblocks in his search. All he wanted to know was who he was and where he came from? He was grateful to Barbara and Josie for providing a good home. But he needed more.

Kairos shifted his weight and starred at his agitated son. "The less you know, the better."

Rocky's eyes narrowed. "What the hell kind of answer is that? The less you know." He flicked the cigarette away from him and went for another. "Katye might accept that answer but" He put another cigarette to his mouth and then remembered he didn't have a lighter. Kairos handed him his again. He lit up and handed it back. "I have been searching for answers." He paced and puffed angrily on his cigarette. He kicked a can on the ground and watched it fly far away from him.

"Impressive." Kairos admired the air and distance the can flew.

"Look dude either tell me some real answers or just go away." Rocky glared at him. He looked that man in the eyes. The resemblance was uncanny. IT dawned on him. "Maybe you don't want to tell us who our father is because you are. You are my father, aren't you?"

Kairos chuckled. "Yes." He admitted. He folded his arms and kept his eyes on his son. "I am your father."

"Why? I mean. Why didn't you tell us?" Rocky didn't want to cry. But he felt tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Kairos tried to console his son but was rejected. He held up his hand. "Look I come from a very complicated family. Very complicated."

Rocky glared at him. "And? So, you abandoned Katye and me? Because you have a complicated family."

Kairos narrowed his eyes at his son. "No. I never abandoned you two." He sighed. "I kept you both safe. Kept you hidden. Took you off my family's radar. I am not exactly their favorite son. So, I contacted Barbara because I knew she was looking to adopt. She seemed to be a good woman. I didn't' mind that she was lesbian. And she fell in love with you two."

"She is a good woman." Rocky nodded. "But I needed more. I just felt like part of me was missing. I had a good life, but I needed to know more." A tear ran down his cheek. He turned away from the man. He was embarrassed for crying.

Kairos sighed. "I'm sorry Rocky. I never left you or Katye. I was always there. All your plays and little league games. I have been to almost every one of your concerts." He assured his son. "Please, I can't say more. Just know I love you. And so, does your mother. I must be going. See you soon son." He smiled. "Feels good to finally say that." He started to leave.

"Wait, what about my mother? Tell me about her." Rocky put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Please?"

"Soon. I'll be back soon. Okay. I promise. I'll both you and Katye." He smiled. "Also, do me a favor and try to get Katye to stay away from Lucifer Morningstar."

Rocky nodded and returned the smile. "Okay. I don't think that will happen. Katye does what she wants."

"Try. The safety of the Earth depends on it." Kairos pleaded. He took one last look at his son then disappeared into the shadows.

For a moment Rocky stood stunned wondering how the man had disappeared for fast. "Dad?" He called. "Dad?" _The safety of the Earth depends on it._ What did that mean? A door behind him opened.

"Rocky. There you are." IT was Jax poking his head out. "We have been looking for you." He walked up to his friend who was staring at the shadows. Noticing his expression. "What's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing." Turning to his friend. "What's up?"

"The other bands are going to party. Let's go." Jax replied.

"Cool." Rocky responded and flicked his cigarette away and followed Jax back into the club.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:**

 **Yes, this is a long chapter. Very long. It explains a lot though. Took me a few tries to write. And note. Kairos is not from the comics. He is a product of my imagination. I know in some works he is a Greek God or he has something to do with the Bible. But this version he is just made up from a dream I had one night. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _The sun shined upon the Red Sea as waves lapped upon the sandy shore. Two young children in armor sparred fiercely. Their faces contorted in angst as swords clashed and clanged. One a boy who was losing ground to the girl he was fighting. A woman in black cloak stood nearby watching the children. Her beautiful face hidden by a veil. The wind whipped sand and stung eyes. The boy stumbled backwards and fell. The girl held her sword to his throat. "Good job Mazikeen." The woman praised her. Fierce eyes looked down at the boy. "You fail me Kairos. Now get up and don't let your sister beat you."_

* * *

"Rocky!"

He moaned and stirred. His head felt like bricks were stacked on top. His whole body ached. An eye popped open and he glared up at the source of the voice. Moaning he turned over and ignored the man standing over him. "Go away." He mumbled out.

"Rocky, get up."

He rolled onto his back. The bed squeaked in protest. He opened his eyes and starred up at his father. "Hey Pops. How is it going?" He attempted a smile. His brain was still trying to piece together the last few days. Barely remembering leaving the club after his last concert. Vaguely remembering partying with his bandmates.

"Pops?" Kairos raised an eyebrow at his son. He sighed. The boy was lying on soiled mattress in a run-down hotel. His face and chest covered in bruises and cuts. For three days he had searched the city for his wayward child. His adopted mothers were worried sick. His twin sister was worried sick. Kairos was relived to have finally tracked him down. "Get up Rocky." He ordered again.

Rocky put his hand over his eyes. "Why? What's the rush?"

Walking over to the window Kairos pulled the curtains back to let in the Los Angeles sun. Light streamed into the room. Highlighting the truly disgusting room. Stains a plenty on the walls. The kind of place one pays an hourly rate for. "Your mothers are worried sick. Barbara is ready to send the National Guard after you."

"I bet." Rocky laughed and gingerly sat up. His mouth tasted like vomit and vodka. An expression of distaste upon his face. His head still pounded.

Kairos set a bag on the bed. "Here I brought you some clothes. Now freshen up. We need to discuss some things."

Rocky rolled his eyes. "What is your hurry, old man? Like seriously. Just chill."

"Chill?" Again, he sighed. "We need to get going. Now get out of bed and shower and get dressed." His voice was laced with irritation. "Come on." He urged Rocky.

"Fine." Rocky relented and grabbed the bag and slowly stood up. Feeling dizzy he sat down again and leaned forward. "Give me a minute."

"Here." Kairos handed him a bottle of water. "Drink this." His voice was calmer now. Concern for his son was cancelling out his irritation.

Taking the bottle Rocky opened it and drank some it down. The cold water hit his empty stomach like a brick. He moaned at the pain. After a moment or so he rose to his feet and stumbled into the dirty bathroom. The shower had roaches crawling in it. He was hesitant to use it. Turning on the water they scattered out. He glanced in the mirror and noticed his face was bruised and scratched. Shaking his head, he stripped off his boxer and got into the shower. Surprised that the water pressure was good he stood beneath it for a moment. His shoulders stung. Felt like more bruises. Slowly his head came out of the fog. He remembers fighting with someone. Being thrown into a wall. His friends Jax and Brian screaming and running form him. And drinking lots of drinking.

He stepped out of the shower and dried off with a paper-thin towel. He looked in the mirror again at his bruised face. Tenderly touching his cheek, he winced. Getting dressed he walked out of the bathroom. His father Kairos was sitting on the edge of the bed talking on his phone.

"Yes Barbara. We'll be right over." Kairos hung up the phone and eyed his son. "Feel better?" The boy nodded. "Good. Let's get out of this god forsaken piss hole." He rose from the bed. Wearing black jeans and black Iron Maiden t-shirt.

"That's a cool shirt." Rocky praised his father. "They are one of my favorites."

Kairos nodded. "Mine too. Bruce and I go way back." He headed to the door. Eager to leave the hotel.

"Wait, what do you mean Bruce and I go way back. You know Bruce Dickinson?" He asked while following his father out of the hotel. His eyes squinting in the sunlight.

"Yes." Kairos approached a shiny black Dodge Charger. It was a classic. Kairos smirked when his son whistled. The boy's eyes were wide in astonishment. "You like it?"

Rocky stared at the car with his mouth hung open. It was the sickest car he had ever seen. "This is your car?"

Nodding Kairos opened the driver's side door. "Yes." He got into the car and started it up as Rocky scrambled in. The engine roared to life. Heavy metal blared over the stereo system. He slipped on a pair of black sunglasses and put the car into reverse. The tires squealed as he peeled out of the parking lot. The engine roared as he raced down the streets of L.A.

Rocky whooped loudly and threw up his hands. "Holy shit." He laughed and turned up the stereo. Slayer was playing through the speakers. He could get used to hanging out with his father. For awhile the road along with the windows down and music blaring. "How long have you had this car?" He shouted over the music.

Turning the music down Kairos glanced at Rocky. "A few years." He replied. His eyes focused on the road.

Rocky frowned. He hated how vague the old man was. Every time he tried inquiring about his life he was given short answers. "Come on. Tell me more about yourself. Like where are you from? What do you do for a living? Give me something."

Shaking his head Kairos remained focused on the road. "Patience, son."

Frustrated Rocky turned the music back up and turned his head to look out the window. Trying not to let anger threaten the moment. He wanted the man to open to him. Why was he so secretive? Then father and son fell silent and let their own thoughts take them from the moment.

* * *

An hour later the black Charger roared into the driveway of Barbara and Josie's home overlooking the valley. Kairos turned the engine off and opened the door. He and Rocky walked side by side towards the front door. The door opened as they walked up. Katye ran out of the house and hugged her brother.

"Rocky!" She practically yelled. "So, glad you are alright." She pulled back and eyed the man standing next to her brother. "What is he doing here?"

Kairos smiled at her. "Hello Katye. How are you?"

She shrugged. "Okay I guess."

Rocky sighed. "I guess she doesn't know." He asked his father.

"Know what?" Katye asked while looking between Kairos and Rocky.

"Let's go inside and we'll talk." Kairos stated to the two of them. The kids nodded and headed into the house. He followed close behind. Pulling off his sunglasses he followed them into the kitchen. He could hear Barbara and Josie welcoming Rocky. The two women stopped when he entered the kitchen.

"Hello again Kairos." Barbara said to him. "I'm glad you were able to find Rocky."

He nodded. "You are welcome."

Katye stood next to her moms but faced Kairos. "What is it you were going to tell me?"

"In a moment." He held up a hand. Katye shrugged and frowned. He hated to disappoint her. His only daughter. She still was unaware of who he was. He admired how much she looked like her biological mother. The same kind eyes. Her same loving smile. Even the way she had her hair in braids. Her mother would do the same thing.

"Do you want something to drink?" Josie asked him. "Kairos is it?" She looked quizzically at him and Barbara.

"Yes, and yes." He replied.

Josie walked to the fridge. "What would you like? We have juice. Lots of juice. Soda?"

"Soda is fine." Kairos responded. He smiled at Josie as she handed him a can of soda. "Thank you."

Josie nodded. "So, how do you relate to Rocky and Katye?"

Barbara cleared her throat. "He was the one that arranged their adoption. You remember me mentioning my first partner, Phyllis?" She asked her wife. Josie nodded. "Anyways, she and I were looking to adopt, and I had done some legal work for Kairos. He approached me saying he had two newborns he was looking to find a family for." She smiled at the memory. "I was supposed to find someone else. But he brought you two into the office and well, I just fell in love." Tears formed in her eyes. "Phyllis did too."

Katye smiled at her mom. "And you have been a great mother." She put an arm around her. "Thank you." She turned to Kairos. "And thank you for finding her. Is that what you were going to tell me?"

Kairos shook his head. "No." He took a sip of his soda. "I have other things I need to discuss with you and your brother."

A scream from the living room elicited a groan from Josie. "I'll be right back." She excused herself from the room.

"Then what is it?" Katye asked him. She glanced at Rocky who was leaning against the counter. His arms folded. She noticed the bruises on his face. "What happened Rocky?"

Kairos cleared his throat. "Well, I have already spilled the beans to your brother. So, it is only right that I tell you." He paused and glanced at Barbara. He had never told her his true connection to the twins. Only that he needed a family for them. Though he suspected she knew. Barbara was a smart woman. "I am your father."

Katye's mouth fell open. She looked over at her twin and then to her mom. Back at Kairos. "Really? For real?" She asked as tears formed in her eyes.

He nodded. "For real." He attempted a smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But it was for your safety."

"Safety?" Katye asked. "Is that why you looked out for us? I remember seeing you. At my recitals. At my graduation." Tears fell from her eyes.

Kairos hated to see his daughter cry. It reminded him of her mother. A woman he had loved with everything he had. "Yes. I made sure you and your brother were somewhere safe. Safe from my family." He turned to Barbara. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth either. I just needed them somewhere safe."

Barbara placed her hand on his shoulder. "I understand."

Josie walked back into the room. She noticed Barbara's hand on Kairos's shoulder. Everyone had tears in their eyes it seemed. "What did I miss," She asked.

"He is our father." Katye said to her. "Our real father."

"Oh." Josie replied.

"Look, Josie. I am thankful to you and Barbara for everything you did for them. Raising them to be kind and happy adults."

Josie folded her arms. "You are welcome." She frowned and glanced at her wife before walking out of the room.

"Excuse me." Barbara said and followed her wife. "Josie." She called.

For a moment Kairos stood in the kitchen with his children. The three of them lost to their own thoughts. He finished the can of soda. Doing his best to stifle a burp. He motioned to Katye. "Where do I put this?" He hated to the kind of guest that left trash everywhere.

Katye took the can from him and put it in a recycling bin. She turned and faced her brother and father. "So, is Kairos really your name?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"And do you have a last name? Where are you from?" She asked him.

Rocky snorted. "Don't bother, Katye. He won't tell you."

Kairos shot a look at his son. He pursed his lips. "I want to tell you everything. Honestly. But this isn't the place. Take a drive with me." HE asked the kids. "And I will tell you what you want to know. Even the stuff I know you won't believe. I agree its time you both knew the truth."

"Okay." Katye answered him. She held her stomach. "In a moment. I've been feeling under the weather today. Queasy and nauseous. I'll be right back." She walked out of the kitchen.

"Damn." Kairos swore under his breath. "I'm going to strangle that bastard."

Rocky raised an eyebrow at his father. "Uh what?" He asked him.

"Never mind." Kairos responded.

"Whatever." Rocky scoffed and walked over to the fridge. He grabbed a soda for the road. "Do you want another one? Or a juice?"

Kairos shook his head. "No. That's fine."

The two of them walked into the living room. Barbara and Josie were talking on the couch. Josie had tears in her eyes. She eyed Kairos. He sighed. "Look I didn't mean to upset you Josie. I'm not here to usurp the life you built with Rocky and Katye."

Josie shrugged. "Its fine. I'm just afraid of losing them."

"You won't lose them." Kairos reassured her. "But I do need to talk to them. We're are going to take a drive."

"Where?" Barbara asked. Even though the twins were twenty-one years old it didn't stop her form wanting to keep tabs on them. They were still her children. She had been there for all the milestones of their lives. She and Josie had held them in the hard times and good times. That wasn't suddenly gone because Kairos decided to return to their lives.

"A drive." Kairos responded. He knew that answer would not satisfy Barbara. "To a place outside of the city. To talk."

Barbara shrugged. "Alright."

"Has Katye been sick all day?" He asked.

Josie turned to him. "She said she got sick this morning a few times. I gave her some stuff to settle her stomach. She didn't feel warm to me. Must have eaten something that didn't agree with her. I'm sure she is alright."

Kairos sighed. "Okay." He waited impatiently for Katye to be ready to go. She soon joined them. She appeared to be fine. "Are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded weakly. He smiled when Rocky handed her a 7Up. Glad that the twins were so quick to care for each other. That was not something that had happened with his siblings. They were always on a mission to kill or maim one another. "Let's go then." He said to his children while heading for the door.

The kids followed their father outside to the shiny black Charger sitting in the driveway. "Hey Rocky." Katye piped in. "What the heck happened with you and the guys?"

Rocky opened the door of the Charger and moved the seat, so his sister could climb into the backseat. After she climbed in he sat and closed the door. "What do you mean?"

"Jax came into work yesterday really shaken up. We were still all looking for you. But he said that you guys were all partying and then you got into a fight with some other guys." The Charger rumbled to life and music blared out of the speakers.

Rocky thought for a moment. He was trying to remember a fight. He vaguely remembered throwing punches and receiving blows. Brian and Jax were fighting with him. Then all the guys froze, and some ran away. Then it went dark after that. "I don't really know." He shouted over the music.

The Charger was put into reverse and again the tires squealed as Kairos peeled out of the driveway. The car rumbled down the street entirely too fast. "Slow down." Katye shouted to her father. She sighed as she felt ill from the ride. "Jax said you turned into some kind of monster." She shouted again.

Rocky turned to his sister. "A monster?"

"Yeah. Your eyes turned orange and your face changed. He said it looked like a Halloween mask. But real." She described.

He turned away from her. Glancing at Kairos. He still couldn't remember that part. "I'll talk to Jax." He just needed to remember what happened. Kairos was silent. His jaw tightened while he drove. Rocky turned up the music on the stereo.

Sighing loudly Katye covered her ears. Usually she was fine with heavy metal. But right now, she found it irritating. The car weaved in and out of traffic. Kairos droves like a maniac. She again started to feel queasy. Knowing she was going to get sick again she tapped him on the shoulder. "Kairos." She said. He didn't respond. "Dad?" She said a little louder.

He turned down the music. "Yes?"

"I'm going to be sick." She groaned.

Nodding Kairos pulled the car to the shoulder of the road. Rocky then opened the door and moved the seat and helped his sister out of the car. She stumbled out and practically vomited on his shoe. "Dang it Katye." He watched as she fell to her knees and vomited more. He bent over to pat her back. "Are you alright?"

Kairos got out of the car and walked to the side his children were on. He watched his daughter getting sick. In the pit of his own stomach he felt a storm brewing. Like darkness was coming. Katye finally seemed done and she tried getting up. She fell but was caught by her father and brother. "We got you dear." He and Rocky helped her back to the car. "Rocky why don't you hop into the back."

Rocky shrugged his shoulders and moved the seat then squeezed his larger frame into the backseat. Kairos reset the seat and Katye sat down. He smoothed her hair and then closed the door. He paused for a moment. _I'm going to kill Lucifer._ He thought to himself. Getting back in the car he started it up and pulled into traffic. This time driving less like a maniac.

* * *

Hours later they finally reached a place in the middle of nowhere. Out in the desert among the Joshua Trees. The Charger rumbled down a beaten dirt road. Soon a beautiful house came into view. It did not fit the style of houses common to the area. Flowers of many colors grew on the stucco. Green lush trees lined the drive. It looked more like a house one would find in Georgia. A large white plantation style house. With a wraparound porch. Shutters on the many windows. IT had seen better days. Kairos put the car into park. He got out and ran to the other side to help Katye. She had started to feel better. Rocky squeezed himself out of the backseat. The kids looked around them. "Welcome home." He said to them and then lead the way to the house.

Unlocking the door, they walked in. There were antiques from many different eras on the walls and in cabinets. Katye and Rocky looked around with amazement. It was like a time capsule. The furniture was stuck in the Victorian era. There was a medieval suit of armor in a corner. Swords on the walls.

"Make yourselves at home." Kairos said proudly. "I built it for you two and your mother." He gestured to a fireplace. Above the mantle was a large photograph of two people dressed for a wedding. A beautiful woman with reddish brown hair in a beautiful gown. Kairos was holding her lovingly. He was in a tuxedo. "Beautiful, isn't she?" He admired the picture.

"Is that her?" Katye asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. My beautiful Tammy." He looked at his daughter. "Like I said before. You look just like her Katye."

She smiled and looked at the picture of her parents. "You guys were married?"

Kairos nodded sadly. "Yes."

"What happened?" Rocky joined in. "You looked so happy."

"We were happy." Kairos moved to sit on a recliner. He motioned for the twins to sit on the couch. They obliged, and he leaned back. His eyes glancing at photo. Sighing he looked at his children. "She was born near Atlanta, Georgia. Her father was a well known Conservative senator. Her mother the dutiful wife. She had three brothers and two sisters." He paused for a moment. The kids were completely engrossed in his story. "Tammy was a cellist in the symphony. First chair. I met her one night at a gala fundraiser for the symphony. I have always been fond of the arts. She was the most beautiful woman I ever met. Even though she was engaged to some rich moron. I couldn't help but try and win her heart. We hit it off from the start."

"He parents were not happy when she broke off her engagement to date some long haired bad boy with a Harley. They wanted her to get married and be the perfect little Stepford Wife. But that was not Tammy. She wanted to be an artist. Besides playing the cello she was a most brilliant painter." Kairos pointed to a painting. It was scene of two lovers in a park. In an embrace. Rain coming down around them. But they had no care in the world. "She painted that."

"Beautiful." Katye admired the painting. She too liked to paint. She also had played the piano when she was younger. She tried imagining her mother playing the cello in front of large auditorium. "What happened?"

Kairos shifted in his recliner. "We ran off together. I took her around the world. To France, Italy, Japan, India. We could talk for hours. Eventually I asked her to marry me. Getting married was the happiest day of my life. Of course, her parents didn't approve. They had disowned her at this point. But that didn't lessen our love for each other. Then she became pregnant. Found out we were having twins. We were happy, but I was worried."

He clasped his hands. "I was worried about my family finding out. Afraid of what they would do if they found you two. And that wasn't the only problem. You see your mother suffers from Schizophrenia. She was fine if she was on medication. But being pregnant she could no longer take her meds. At first she seemed fine but slowly." Kairos shook his head. "Her mind deteriorated. I did my best to help her. I had to turn to her family for help. I was surprised when they agreed to help. Her mother understood her illness. And again, things were going fine. Until Tammy had a breakdown and ended up killing her parents." Tears flooded his eyes.

The kids both gasped. "What?" Katye had tears in her eyes too. Her father's story had started off so happy. She felt Rocky grab for her hand. She held it tight.

"She was nearly seven months pregnant when she was sent to a maximum-security asylum. She was not competent to stand trial. But I never stopped going to see her. I was there nearly every day. I didn't believe she was a bad person." He sighed and stood up. He stared at the picture from his wedding. "Her family filed for custody of you kids. Even though I had been married to her and you are my children. They were awarded custody." He balled his fists. "You two were born in a cold asylum infirmary. I was by her side though. They wouldn't let her hold you two though. It broke her heart."

"But I was not going to let her family take you two. Between my family and hers. I needed to get you two far away from Georgia." He sat back down in his recliner. Putting his head in hands. Trying not to sob in front of the kids. He felt a soft hand on his back.

"It's alright Daddy." Said Katye. "You did what you had to protect us."

Kairos looked up at her. He clasped her hand. "Yes."

"So, what's up with your family? Why is your family after us?" Rocky asked. They had just learned all about their mother. But what about Kairos. The man was still tight lipped about his origins. The only they he knew was he had a crazy sister named Mazikeen who tried to kill Katye.

Kairos stood up. "Trust me. I will get to them. But I must warn you. My family is complicated." He explained.

"What are they the Mob?" Rocky stood up to look his father dead in the face. "Are you a spy? What come on. Just tell us."

Kairos moved away. "You won't believe me." He put his hand on his face. "You won't believe me." He repeated. He had to tell them. They were both changing. Their powers were starting to manifest. Something had triggered their demon side.

"What kind of excuse is that, old man?" Rocky's voice raised. "You brought us out here in the middle of nowhere to tell us something big. And I know there was more than just the sad story of our mother."

"I know son." Kairos put his hands on his son's shoulders. "And trust me I am getting to that."

Rocky pulled away from him. "So, just tell us."

Kairos sighed. "I am a demon. I was born on the shores of the Red Sea. My mother is Lilith, the mother of demons and my father is a great serpent called Orphur."

"Are you mad?" Rocky nearly shouted. "You are kidding right? A demon. Like a monster from Hell?"

His father nodded. "Exactly like that."

Rocky laughed. "I think you are the crazy one. Not our mother. Demons aren't real. Neither is Hell." He looked at his sister. "Do you believe him?" He scoffed. "Next you are going to tell us that Lucifer Morningstar is really the Devil."

Kairos looked at his bewildered son. "Sit down Rocky. Let me explain."

"No. Your crazy trying to tell us that you are a demon." Rocky took a step towards his father. "So, that means we would have super powers, right?"

"Sort of." Kairos responded. "I gave you two a potion to suppress your powers, so you would be able to just live as humans. I made sure you had a normal family. I stayed away so you would just be normal."

Rocky was feeling anger boil within himself. "This is some crazy shit, old man." He looked at Katye. She was sitting on the couch with her legs under her chin. Tears streaming down her cheeks. "Say something Katye. This is crazy right." He nearly yelled.

She shrugged. "I don't think it's that crazy Rocky."

"Nuts!" Rocky shouted. "This is nuts! You are not a demon." He glared at the man. It felt like fire was boiling in his belly. He felt a new strength building. He looked at his hands. They were glowing for a moment. "What the hell?" He looked at Kairos. "Oh shit!"

Kairos approached his son. "Calm down." He pleaded with him. "I will help you through this."

"This is your fault!" Rocky yelled at Kairos. His face turned to that like a monster. Orange glowing eyes. He heard Katye scream and he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. "What the hell?" He turned to his father again and lunged towards him.

Kairos caught his charging son by the shoulder. Quickly he slammed him against a wall hard enough to crack it. The wedding photograph fell to the ground and the glass frame shattered. Other Knick knacks fell. Kairos held his struggling son against the wall. "Fight it son. You are strong. You are not a monster. This will pass."

Rocky panted. Trying to struggle from his father's grasp. The old man was strong. Super strong. He glared at him while he kept talking. "Why does it hurt?" He cried. "Its true. You really are a demon. So, what does that make us?" He felt himself calming down but that didn't stop the tears. The realization that he was some sort of monster. His body ached. Then he felt numb.

Kairos loosened the grip on his son. He pulled him into a hug. "Its alright, son. I'm here. This is why, I brought you both out here. I knew you were going to get your powers back." He sighed. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen." He stepped back from Rocky and looked at the couch. Katye was no longer there. He then heard her screaming from the bathroom.

The two of them ran towards her screaming. They stopped as she stumbled out of the bathroom. Her face too had changed to the monstrous appearance. Her eyes glowing. She kept screaming.

"Katye look at me." He placed his hand on her chin. Completely unafraid of her appearance. "Its going to be alright. The transition will pass."

She looked at her father. "What is going on?" She cried. "Is that why I have been sick for a few days?"

Kairos let out a long breath. "No. I'm afraid that is for a whole other reason. But it is what caused the change. It is what triggered you both to change."

"What though?" She wanted to know. "What caused the change?"

"You're pregnant with Lucifer Morningstar's child. The Devil himself."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning there may be sensitive material in this chapter. And sorry about the chicken.**

* * *

So much was happening at once. Having just watched her father and brother sparring in the living room as Rocky turned into a monster. She couldn't take it and left the room. Stumbling to the bathroom she felt sick again. She just dry heaved for a moment before sitting on the toilet. Her head a mess. Standing up Katye stood over the sink. Running the water, she rinsed her mouth and then looked in the mirror. A monster with her hair looked back at her. Her glowing orange eyes and the grotesque appearance. She let out a scream. The mirror cracked. She turned to run out of the room. She nearly ran into her father in the hallway. She was still screaming.

"Katye look at me." He father said while holding her shoulders. "Its going to be alright. The transition will pass."

Trembling she looked at him. He seemed unphased by her appearance. Pain coursed through her body. She felt hot and cold all at once. But she was comforted by him. "What is going on?" She cried. Tears falling down her cheeks. "Is this why I have been sick for a few days?"

Kairos let out a long breath. "No, I'm afraid that is for a whole other reason. But it is what caused the change. It is what triggered you both to change."

"What though?" She wanted to know. "What caused the change?" Her face went back to normal. Her body stopped hurting. She focused on her father's face. Waiting for his answer.

"You're pregnant with Lucifer Morningstar's child."

Katye was stunned. How could he possibly know that? She wasn't pregnant. It had only been a couple of weeks that she had been seeing Lucifer. There was no way. She was using birth control. "What?" She asked him. Suddenly she felt dizzy and her breath came in quick short breathes. Feeling light headed. Her eyes rolled, and she fainted.

Kairos caught Katye before she could fall to the floor. He easily cradled her now limp body in his arms. Sighing he turned to Rocky. "She'll be okay." He reassured his son. He then headed to a flight of stairs and carried his daughter to the second floor. Rocky was close behind. Kairos opened a door to a room with a canopied four post bed. The room looked like a country bed and breakfast. Flowers were everywhere. Gently he placed his daughter on the bed. She stirred. Moaning and looking up at him. She tried getting up, but Kairos put a hand gently on her shoulder. "Easy."

"What?" She mumbled. Her eyes closed for a moment. Still trying to piece together what had happened. "How do you know I am pregnant?" She asked him.

Kairos sat on the bed beside her. "One of the many talents I possess." He smiled at her. "Everything will be alright. I promise." Trying his best to reassure her. He would not let anything happen to her. He was now worried about his mother finding out. A child of the Morningstar was not something to take lightly. And his Katye would be caught in the middle. He knew Lucifer would not be entirely helpful in the matter.

Katye placed her hand on her belly. "So, you can sense it?"

He nodded. "Yes." He hated the idea of his daughter carrying Lucifer's child. Not that he hated Lucifer. But he knew the trouble it would cause. It was clear was needed to be done. It wasn't a pleasant idea. But it had to be done for the good of world peace. He would get a hold of Gwendolyn. A witch, who specialized in things like this. She had made the potion that had suppressed the twin's demon powers. She could make a potion to eliminate an angel, demon, human baby. Katye's eyes were fluttering shut. "Just rest. We will talk later, alright." She nodded off to sleep and he rose from the bed. Turning off the light he shut the door. Rocky was standing in the hallway looking at the various pictures on the wall. Pictures from different time periods.

Rocky pointed at a picture. It looked like Kairos in a Union army uniform. "Is that you?" He asked. Then looked at a picture of Kairos in a pilot uniform from World War 2. "And that?"

Kairos nodded. "Yes." He stood next to his son for a moment. The boy moved down the hallway.

"So, how old are you?" Rocky asked him.

He shrugged. "I lost count when hundreds of years turned into thousands." He glanced at the pictures. Kairos had fought in wars from Greece to Mesopotamia. World wars. Civil Wars. Revolutionary wars. He had felt the need to be on the right side of human history. Fighting for the defenseless. Despite being a demon, he had developed a fondness for humanity.

"Wow." Rocky said quietly. "I thought demons had to stay in Hell. I mean so I read."

Kairos walked towards the stairs. "Are you hungry?" He asked.

"I guess." Rocky replied. He was frustrated by his father returning to vague answers. "Come on Dad. Tell me more."

"I will, son." Kairos went down the stairs and through the kitchen. His son close behind. Out the backdoor. A fenced in yard with several animals greeted them. He walked amongst a few goats and chickens. Patting a pot-bellied pig on the head. He walked into a chicken coop. Grabbing a basket, he gathered a few eggs. Rocky stood just outside. Kairos then spread feed out for the chickens. "I was born here on Earth. Beside the Red Sea."

Rocky nodded. "Yeah, you mentioned that." He grunted as one of the goats was trying to eat his shirt. "Quit it." He tried pushing the animal away.

"Go on Bess." Kairos signaled to the goat. She wandered away. He walked out of the coop. Fresh eggs in hand. He looked around at the chickens. "For many years we lived and trained there. I became the strongest, fiercest warrior of the Lilim clan. Things were fine until Lucifer decided to lead a revolution against his father. He recruited our clan and several other clans to help. Unfortunately, we lost. And of course, Lucifer was banished from heaven and made to reside in Hell. All of us demons were banished to Hell also." Kairos went about feeding the goats and pig. Rocky standing nearby. Sighing he pointed to a water trough. "Turn on the water. IT needs filling."

Rocky narrowed his eyes but complied. He wanted to hear more about his father's history. "Lucifer's father?"

"God." Kairos mentioned while brushing hay off his clothes.

"Lucifer's father is God. Like the God."

"Yes. He is an angel. All of the angels are children of God." Kairos stood for a moment looking over the animals. "Anyways, my mother was not happy to be exiled twice. You see she was the first wife of Adam. You know from the Garden of Eden. She was not willing to be blindly obedient to Adam. So, God banished her from the Garden. She changed into a creature of the night. Becoming the mother of demons. Though not of all demons. Just those of us in the Lilim clan. There are many of us though." He explained. "Do you like chicken soup?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah." He hated the pauses. He was engrossed in his father's story. It made sense. As he swore he had dreamed some of the scenes Kairos was describing. "So, your mother wanted revenge?"

"Yes." Kairos responded. "She wanted revenge against Lucifer and against God. But I had different ideas. I did not agree with her. She saw my disagreement as betrayal and banished me from the clan. I wandered Hell alone for thousands of years. You see time in Hell moves much faster than it does here. Thirty seconds feels like thirty years. Eventually I caught wind of my mother planning another revolution to take down Lucifer and move to Earth and wreak havoc there. I found a way out of Hell and sought out angels. It wasn't hard. Demons roaming earth always gets their attention." He paused. Eyes looking around at the chickens. He hated to kill one. But he didn't have any chicken in the kitchen. And he was craving chicken soup. He bent over and picked up a robust white feathered hen. He cradled her in his arms as he walked out the yard and towards the house.

"Anyways the angels were able to thwart my mother's plans yet again. For helping I was granted the privilege of being able to remain on Earth. I just had to promise not to hurt the humans. I could interact, but I wasn't allowed really affect history." He continued to the house. The chicken under his arm. He softly pets her.

Rocky followed behind listening to his father. He was wondering why his father was carrying a chicken. Still fascinated by what he heard. "So, you aren't an evil demon?"

Kairos shrugged. "Evil is subjective." He stopped on the porch besides a work table. He held the chicken to Rocky. "Hold her for a moment."

Taking the chicken Rocky struggled for a moment to keep her still. "So, you have been wandering earth for thousands of years."

"Yes." Kairos picked up an axe from the table. He then wiped it on a cloth and then motioned for the chicken. He set her on the table on her side. She clucked and flapped her wings. She knew what was coming. "Sorry lass." He said before swinging the axe and lopping her head off. Her headless body fluttered then was still. Blood splattered.

Rocky jumped back. He was in mild shock. "Why did you do that?" He now felt bad for the chicken.

"You said you wanted chicken soup." Kairos picked up the now lifeless chicken and headed into the house. "Can't have chicken soup without chicken." He looked at his son. "I'm sorry. Are you vegan?"

"No." Rocky held his stomach.

Kairos shrugged. "Well, son. This is meat. If you want meat first you must kill it." He chuckled and walked into the kitchen. He set the dead bird in the sink. "Of course, most demons just simply eat meat raw. Pick up the animal and start gnawing." He shuddered. "I found they taste much better cooked. So, I learned to cook." He set about plucking the chicken. Then he took the plucked chicken and laid it on a cutting board and went about disemboweling it. He pulled the still warm heart from its chest and took a bite. He smiled and offered it to Rocky.

Rocky felt vomit rising in his mouth as he watched his father gut the chicken. He had watched countless horror movies. He loved bloody gore fests. But for some reason watching this poor chicken being gutted was making him ill. When his father offered him the heart he nearly upchucked. "No. That's fine." He waved it off.

"Suit yourself." Kairos ate the rest of the raw bloody heart and finished with butchering the chicken. Then he cleaned up the blood and feathers and proceeded to put a large pot with water on the stove. He whistled while he diced onions. "It will be awhile before we have soup. You can make a sandwich in the meantime."

Rocky shook his head. He found he no longer had an appetite. "No that's fine. Really." He felt tired all the sudden. "I think I just want to lay down."

Nodding Kairos washed his hands and then pointed to the stairs. "There is another room with a bed next to the one where Katye is sleeping." He patted his son's shoulder. "Rest well, son." He watched as Rocky walked out of the kitchen. He then went about preparing soup.

* * *

An hour later the soup was simmering on the stove. Kairos headed upstairs. Walking into his bedroom. He eyed Katye fast asleep on the bed he had once shared with his wife. Smiling he headed into the bathroom and washed his hands. Drying them he walked back into the room and over to his sleeping daughter. He reached down and moved her long hair from her face. He noticed a bite mark on her neck. He frowned at the realization that it probably came from rough sex with Devil. Growling to himself he picked up a blanket from the foot of the bed and covered her with it. He reached down and gently stroked her cheek. Then he walked to the other bedroom and found Rocky sprawled out on the bed. He was snoring loudly. Laughing he then went down the stairs into the living room. Picking up the broken picture of his wedding. He sighed and set the frame on a chair and then went about cleaning up the glass.

Sweeping the glass into a pan. He sighed loudly. The realization that he wasn't alone in the living room. "I know you are there." Turning to the couch he noticed a thin pale man sitting there. He had long stringy blonde hair. A wicked smile upon his face. "Loquist." He acknowledged his younger brother.

"Kairos." Loquist answered and leaned back on the couch. He eyed his elder brother holding a broom and dust pan. He had on an apron. Loquist tilted his head and laughed. "When did you become so domestic? The Kairos I remembered would be out slaying his enemies."

He glared at his younger brother. "Sorry to disappoint you." His voice held a dangerous tone. He set the dust pan full of glass down on an end table. Leaning the broom against the wall. He kept an eye on his brother. "I know Mother didn't send you here for a casual visit."

Loquist clasped his hands. "What makes you think, Mother sent me?" He laughed again. He rose on his thin legs and looked his brother in the eye. "Maybe I simply missed my big brother." He grinned.

"I doubt that." Kairos knew his brother was up to something. Loquist had always been the trickster of the clan. He was often a disappointment to their mother. "Now, why are you here?"

Loquist took a step away from his brother. His eyes traveling around the room. His long fingers gracing against various relics from the past. "I hear you are going to be a grandfather. Should I offer my congratulations?"

Kairos shook his head. "Word travels fast." His heart sunk. The thought that his family was already aware frightened him. Katye was in more danger than he liked. It was urgent that he got rid of the thing growing inside her.

"You know Mother. She always has a heads up on these things." He continued walking through the room. Picking up a picture frame of a beautiful woman. Her reddish hair flowing in the breeze as she stood facing the camera. "Beautiful. For a human, I suppose. You really loved this one didn't you."

Kairos grabbed the frame from his brother. Scowling at him. He set the frame down. "What do you want, Loquist?"

He shrugged. "Nothing much. Just the Morningstar child." He grinned at his brother.

"No." Kairos nearly growled. His anger was raising. Feeling from long ago were manifesting. "Tell mother no."

Loquist clasped his hands. He faced his brother. "That's the wrong answer Kairos." Loquist made a move towards the stairs. He cackled. "Perhaps I should just wake your daughter."

Like a flash Kairos was in front of his brother. His dark eyes inches from his brother's face. "If you touch her- "He growled.

"Or what?" Loquist merely laughed. "Do your worst Kairos." He stepped back. "Big tough Kairos. The greatest warrior of the Lilim clan."

Kairos wanted to pummel his brother into a pulp. But he held back his rage. Time spent with monks in China had taught him control over his anger. "Get out." He said to his brother. "Get out of my house."

"I'm not done." Loquist taunted him. He swept his hand over a row of more pictures of the woman. "I mean she is quite a delicious piece of flesh. I'll give you that. But look what you did to her. Human women bearing demon children, never ends well." His voice slithered out. "She slit her own mother's throat. They put her away in an asylum. Bore your twin abominations in a cold cell. Your poor wife."

Anger was becoming to much. His eyes red with rage. He could feel it building. Every word Loquist said was like a dagger in his back. "Just leave. Tell mother I will deal with it."

Loquist's eyes widened. "Deal with it? Like how?" He was curious. The look on Kairos's face told him. "Oh Kairos. You would really do that to your own grandchild." He shook his head.

"It's the only way." He responded. "I don't like the idea of it. But its for the good of everyone."

"Tsk, tsk." Loquist circled his brother. "What would Tammy think of you killing her grandchild? How disappointed she would feel. Of course, she went nuts. What does she kno- "He was cut off when his brother grabbed him by the throat. His eyes bugged as he looked at his angry brother.

"Shut your trap." Kairos said through gritted teeth. "Not another word." He squeezed harder on his brother's throat. Watching the younger demon struggle to breath. He felt rage tighten his grip.

Loquist gasped for air. "Do it, Kairos. I know you have it in you." He choked. "The one," gasp, "we were all measured against."

Growling Kairos released his brother. The younger demon fell to the floor and held his throat while gasping for air. For some reason he couldn't go through with killing his own brother.

"Everyone of us was a failure in her eyes compared to you. Then you betrayed us." He spat at his brother. "You betrayed us all by aligning with God." He unsteadily rose to his feet. Glaring he started for the front door. "Mother will not take this lightly you know." He placed his hand on the doorknob and turned it. He cackled and then tried going for the stairs.

Kairos was not going to let Loquist near his children. He was quicker than his brother and grabbed him. He threw he brother across the room. Loquist hit a wall and fell like a ragdoll to the floor. Kairos stood over him with a sword at his throat. His dark eyes turned to a fiery orange. "I swear if you come near my children I will disembowel you and feed your entrails to the coyotes. Now get out of my house." He nearly roared.

"There he is." Loquist laughed and unsteadily got to his feet. "Good to see you again brother." He bowed and then disappeared.

Kairos dropped the sword in his hand and sighed. He heard movement upstairs. Knowing he had to check on the children. His protective instinct now heightened. Hating that his family was aware of the Morningstar child. He rushed up the stairs.

* * *

 _A beautiful woman running through a meadow of wildflowers. Flowing reddish hair blazing in the sun. Wearing a flowery dress, she leads Katye. "Come my girl. I need to show you." Her voice echoed. Her hand held out. Katye tried grabbing her hand. The woman got further ahead of her. "Don't fall behind Katye." The woman called to her._

 _Her mother had disappeared, and the beautiful meadow turned dark and grey. The flowers died and were replaced by sand. She was alone weeping in a heap. Her mother was gone._

Katye stirred in her sleep. The disturbing dream made her cry and call out. A crash was heard down below her. Her eyes flew open. Her sharpened demon hearing could hear her father speaking to someone. Another male voice. She frowned at what they were saying. Pushing back the blanket she sat upright on the bed in the dark room. Her eyes quickly adjusting to the lack of light. She heard growls below her. More talking and another crash. Stepping gingerly through the room she ventured down the hallway towards the stairs. She could hear her father talking in a tone she hadn't heard him use. Never had she heard him that angry. Tempted to go down the stairs she was distracted by a faint light coming from a room at the other end of the hall. For a moment caught between wanting to eavesdrop on her father's heated discussion or explore the house he had built. Deciding on the latter she crept down the hall. Past a room where she could hear her brother snoring.

She ran her hands across all the pictures on the wall. Her father in so many dignified poses in so many time periods. IT was like walking through a museum. Stopping at the room that had piqued her curiosity she pushed the slightly ajar door. The faint glow from a night light lit her way into the room. A nursery with twin furniture. Two cribs with a layer of dust on them. She turned on the light and peered at the beautiful mural on the wall. It had butterflies and flowers. Dancing bears and happy bunnies. She walked slowly through the room. A lone rocking chair sat in the corner facing the window. Frozen forever in time.

"Your mother painted the mural."

Katye jumped at the voice. Turning to her father. He stood in the doorway. The saddest of expression etched onto his face. "It's beautiful." Her heart broke for him.

"She was so happy to learn we were expecting." He walked towards her. "I was a little hesitant. As demons mating with humans was always a risk." His voice was sad. "She knew what I was. Your mother. She knew I was a demon. But it didn't matter to her. She loved me anyways. Even when she l-lost- "He choked up trying to get the words out. Tears flooded his eyes.

Katye threw her arms around him. "Its alright. Don't cry, Daddy." She said to him. His arms circled her, and he pulled her closer. "You did nothing wrong."

His heart swelled at her calling him daddy. He had longed for so many years to hear that. The guilt of what had happened to Tammy weighed on him. Keeping the twins safe was his way of honoring her. "Its my fault." He cried.

"No. You kept us safe. You protected us. Because you love us." Katye tried assuring us.

Sighing he dropped his arms and pulled away from her. "I do. I love you and your brother. I love your mother. In all my years of wandering the earth, no human made me feel the way that Tammy did. Or does." He smiled slightly. "Are you hungry?" He had to change the subject.

Katye nodded. "I could eat." She felt her stomach rumble. Placing her hands on her belly she wondered about the baby growing within her. IT reminded her. She needed to tell Lucifer. But what was she going to say.

"I made soup." Kairos wiped tears from his eyes. He then started towards the hallway.

She smiled and followed him out of the room. Taking a glance at the nursery of broken dreams made her heart hurt. "What happened downstairs? I heard you talking to someone." She asked him.

"Don't worry about it." He responded tensely. "Lets just eat soup." He hurried down the stairs to the kitchen. Katye was close behind. He stirred the simmering soup. He went to get bowls and then ladled some soup into a bowl and offered it to his daughter. She smiled and took it carefully from him. She moved to the table and sat down. He brought her a spoon. Then watched as she happily tasted a spoonful. "Good?"

She nodded. "Very." She took another spoonful. It was the best soup she ever had. Her ears heard feet stumbling down the stairs and into the kitchen. Her brother Rocky stood for a moment in the doorway. He wasn't fully awake. "Come have soup, Rocky." She patted the other chair.

He shrugged and sat beside his sister. A bowl was set in front of him. He quickly took a spoonful. IT was hot and tasty. He was ravaged. "This is good."

"Thank you." Kairos said as he sat opposite of his children with his own bowl. "Fresh chicken always makes the best soup." He smiled.

Rocky remembered having to watch the demise of the poor chicken he was now eating. "You are right, Pops." He smiled and stood up with his empty bowl and walked over to refill it.

Kairos shook his head and laughed. "I'm not sure I like being called Pops."

"Fine." Rocky laughed as he rejoined them at the table.

"Just Dad, is fine."

Rocky downed a few spoonful's. "Okay." He chuckled. "I can't wait to be called Uncle Rocky." He smiled at Katye.

She only blushed while finishing her soup. "You'll be a great uncle." She smiled at him. "Right, Dad?"

Kairos got quiet. He didn't want to squash her happiness. "Right." He offered quietly. It pained him to have to do what he needed to do. He didn't want to have to hurt his daughter. Finishing his bowl of soup, he stood up. "Excuse me, kids." He picked up his bowl and headed into the living room. Picking up his phone he dialed Gwendolyn's number.

"Hello." Came a woman's voice.

"Gwendolyn. It's Kairos. I need a potion."

"Of course, you do. What is it this time?"


	8. Chapter 8

The morning sun poked through the curtains of the bedroom. It was peaceful no sounds of the city to disrupt sleep. Just birds chirping. Katye opened her eyes after a restful sleep. No nightmares. Nothing. She tucked into the canopied bed. Yawning and stretching she pushed the covers back and rose to a sitting position. Her head felt a little achy. Slowly she roused herself out of bed. She opened the curtains and then looked around the room. It had a woman's touch. She stopped at the vanity and picked up a picture frame. The picture of her parents in front of the Eiffel Tower. They looked so happy. Sighing she placed it back on the vanity and then headed into the bathroom for a shower.

After her shower, Katye needed clean clothes. She hadn't brought any with her. Walking back into the bedroom she opened a drawer and looked through the shirts. She imagined her mother doing the same. Picking out a pair of shorts and t-shirt. The shorts proved to be kind of tight around her belly. But were doable. She pulled on the t-shirt and then ran a brush through her hair. Satisfied with her look she headed downstairs. It was quiet. She heard noise coming from the yard and ventured there. Her father was out feeding the animals. Smiling she decided to join him. She was greeted by a pot-bellied pig and a goat. The pig sniffed around her shoes and grunted. The goat tried to eat her shirt.

"Bess. Maridith." Kairos acknowledged his daughter's presence. He was wearing a pair of jeans and a plaid button up shirt. His long hair held back by a red bandana. Holding a bucket and smiled at his daughter. She was wearing some of her mother's clothes. "That shirt suits you."

Katye shrugged. "Does it? I didn't want to impose. I liked the shirt."

"Its fine." He replied. "Your mother wouldn't mind." He made a clicking sound as he placed hay into trough. Bess and Maridith ran over and started devouring the hay. He then set about spreading corn for the chickens.

Katye admired his gentleness with the animals. He would pet the goats and pig. Talking to them. It was hard for her to believe that this gentle and kind man was a demon. Everything she knew about demons was not the man in front of her gently feeding farm animals. Demons were evil and possessed people. They destroyed things and killed people. Her adopted mothers had raised her and Rocky atheist. But they also taught them about various mythologies around the world. She had learned about demons. But now everything she had learned was turned upside down.

"Katye." Kairos interrupted her thoughts.

She jumped and looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" He chuckled.

She nodded.

He held out a wicker basket to her. "Then make yourself useful. Go in the coop and gather eggs for breakfast."

She took the basket and headed towards the chicken coop. The chickens clucked around her and flapped their wings. She wrinkled her nose at the smell in the coop. Looking in the boxes she found a couple of eggs. One of the hens was sitting in a box and she tried to reach under her only to be pecked on the hand. "Ow." She shrugged and then exited the coop. Kairos was filling a trough. "I got as many as I could. One of them is sitting on a box and she pecked me."

"She's broody. Thinks she has fertilized eggs to guard." Kairos responded while turning off the water.

"Oh, I love baby chicks." Katye replied.

Kairos laughed. "I don't have a rooster. So those eggs are unfertilized. Sometimes they do that even with unfertilized eggs." He reached for the basket. "Are you hungry?"

She felt silly for asking. "Sure." She handed him the basket.

Kairos turned and walked towards the house. The pig followed at his heels. He reached down to pat her head. "I bet you want apples don't you Maridith."

"The pig's name is Maridith?" Katye asked.

"Yes." He said while scratching the pig under the chin.

Katye laughed. This man surely was not a demon. "Are you sure you are a demon?"

Kairos stopped playing with the pig who grunted annoyance at being ignored. He looked her at her with a very serious expression. "I assure you my daughter. I am very much a demon."

A chill ran through her spine at his look. She nodded. "I'm sorry. Its just everything I know about demons is not the man I am looking at."

He sighed and put his free arm around her shoulder. Steering her towards the house. "Long ago I was a great warrior. Feared by many. When I was exiled I eventually made my way to Earth. At first the humans were just something I avoided or ate."

"Ate?"

Kairos chuckled. "Yes. Anyways that angered God and he sent an angel down to kill me. His name was Amenadiel. He too a great warrior. He was a great adversary. We sparred until we were both a bloody pulp. IT was then I promised not to hurt any more humans." Kairos paused under a tree. Bir red apples hung from the branches. He pulled one off the tree. The reaching for a knife he had on his belt he easily sliced it. He set it down in front of Maridith. The pig happily devoured the apple. Kairos picked another apple and handed it to Katye. "These are divine."

She took the apple and held it for a moment. "So, you didn't hurt anymore humans?"

"Just the bad ones. The ones that deserved it. You know like rapists or child murderers. Also, I caught wind of my mother's plan to rise to Earth and cause havoc. I summoned Amenadiel and let him know the plan. God granted me a pass as it were. As long as I stayed on the side of good and only ate wicked humans they angels left me alone."

Katye looked at him. "Do you still eat humans?"

"No." Kairos replied.

She nodded. "Good. I guess." The rest of his story a little unnerving to her. She cringed as she felt pain in her belly. Holding her stomach, she dropped the apple and cried out.

"Katye?" Kairos had his hand on her back.

"Is this pain normal?" She felt it deep within her. Her knees buckled, and she hit the ground. "Make it stop." She cried out. Then it was over.

Kairos felt helpless as his daughter was in pain. He knew it was the baby. The combination of angel and demon blood was causing it to grow faster than normal. He needed to get it out of her before it was too late. His mother was already aware of its existence. No doubt plotting to use it to cause a war. He reached down to help her when the pain stops. "I'm here." He held her close as he helped ger up from the ground.

"Is Katye alright?" It was Rocky's voice. He was standing on the porch. He had on just his jeans and no shirt. His eyebrows furrowed in concern for his sister. He trotted down the steps towards them.

"Just a little bit of growing pains." Kairos explained.

Katye leaned against her father for a moment. Sweat beaded on her face. She panted and then was able to steady herself. "I'm fine Rocky." She tried reassuring her brother. "I'm hungry." She said to her father.

"Of course, you are." He picked up the basket of eggs and started for the house. The demon was worried about his child. He hoped Gwendolyn would be down with the potion soon. No telling how quick this child would grow. "Are you hungry too, Rocky?"

Rocky nodded. "Yeah." His eyes watching his sister. "I could eat."

Katye walked past her brother. "I can help."

"Bacon and eggs?" Kairos asked his children.

Rocky noticed the potbellied pig near his father devouring the apple Katye had dropped. He pointed at her. "You aren't going to kill the pig, are you?"

"No. I have bacon in the fridge." Kairos laughed. "No one is going to kill my Maridith." He patted his son's shoulder and trotted to the house with the kids close behind.

* * *

Later after breakfast, Katye was standing in the bedroom in front of the mirror. She was brushing her hair and admiring herself in the mirror. She was getting ready to leave. She had to go to Lux to talk to Lucifer. Though she had many questions. How did she get pregnant with birth control? She reached down and felt the growing bulge in her belly. Why was it growing so fast? She didn't know much about pregnancy but knew these things took much longer.

She then went down the hall to the sad nursery. She liked staring at the mural her mother had painted. There had been so much hope in the butterflies. Running her fingers over the painted wall she picked up a teddy bear from one of the cribs and sat in the rocking chair. She hummed to herself as she closed her eyes. She just rocked for a moment. Then got up and headed downstairs. He brother was sitting on the couch watching TV.

She walked past him with teddy bear still in her hand. Walking through the house she found her father sitting in a back den in a recliner reading. She knocked upon the door. "Hey Dad."

He looked up at her and smiled. "Hello."

"What are you reading?"

He looked at the book. "Dragonscape. The thirst book in the series."

"Really." She smiled. "I love that series."

"Its great. Isn't it?" He closed the book and set it on a side table. "Something on your mind?"

She sat down in another chair. Holding the bear in front of her. "Why is this baby growing so fast?"

Kairos shook his head and sighed out loud. "You really don't know, do you?" He looked her in the eye.

"No."

"Lucifer is the Devil."

Katye opened her mouth. She had suspected after learning the truth about demons. Still, she had put in the back of her mind. Lucifer was just an eccentric man who only thought he was the Devil. But things came together in her mind. "He is really the actual Devil."

Kairos sighed. "Yes Katye. Lucifer is the actual Devil."

She shook her head. "I had sex with the Devil."

Kairos felt the distaste of the statement. He frowned. "Yes." He managed to get out. The thought still horrified him.

"But I was on birth control. How did this happen?"

"That doesn't matter dear. Lucifer in most cases can control his abilities to- "He paused trying to find the most tasteful word to use. The thought of what he and Katye did was still making the demon feel ill. "His ability to reproduce. But that only works for humans. You even with the suppression of your demon side rendered that ability useless. No birth control is strong enough to stand up against the most powerful of angels."

"Angel?"

Kairos leaned forward. "Yes. He is an angel. Also, the Devil. Or he was. He abdicated his throne about five years ago. No doubt causing trouble in Heaven and Hell." He patted Katye's shoulder. "This baby is going to grow and develop faster than a human baby would. That's why it hurts. That why your powers and Rocky's powers started to manifest."

She felt tears form in her eyes. It was all too much for her to take in. "What am I going to do? I don't know what to do, Dad?"

"I'll take care of it, honey. Trust me." He tried a smile for her. Though the reality of what he had to do was weighing on him. The last thing he wanted to do was kill his own grandchild. But it had to be done. For the good of the Earth.

"Okay, Dad." She reached over and hugged him. "I love you."

Kairos held her. "I love you too." He kept his arms around her for a moment till his phone rang and broke the silence. He pulled away. Picking up the phone. "Sorry I have to answer this. Can you give me a moment?"

Katye nodded and stood up. "Sure." She left the room while he answered the phone.

"Hello Gwendolyn."

She heard while walking way. Her brother was laughing at the TV. She sat beside him on the couch. He put his arm around her and squeezed.

"Hey sis." He laughed again. "Watch TV with me?"

She nodded.

Kairos finished his conversation with Gwendolyn. He glanced in on the kids and they were watching TV quietly. Sighing he ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He ran a comb through his hair and glanced at the photo of he and Tammy. "I'm so sorry about this Tammy." He then picked up his car keys and headed for the door. Down the stairs he stopped in the living. "I have to go for a bit." He announced to them.

"Why?" Rocky asked him.

"I have an errand to run. It's a long drive up to Northern California. Takes a couple days but its urgent I go. You kids stay here. There is plenty of food and you should be fine." He paused. Two sets of eyes upon him. "Your powers may start to manifest. Don't be scared. Try not to burn down my house. There is plenty of desert for you to practice in. Okay?"

The kids looked at each other then at him. "Uh like what kind of powers?" Rocky asked.

"Fire manipulation. Shadow manipulation. Water. Maybe. I know I should be here. But I really need to run this errand." He glanced at Katye. "Okay? I'll have my phone on me if you need to get ahold of me." They both nodded. "Good." He smiled and then headed out the door.

Katye listened to the Charger roar to life. She waited till she could no longer hear the car and then stood up. She had noticed a garage with other cars earlier. She was determined to go to Lux despite what her father had said. "Well, I'm going to go too." She said to Rocky.

"What?" Rocky responded. "Dad said to stay here."

"I know. But there is something I have to do." She started for the stairs.

Rocky stood up. "You are going to go see, Lucifer, aren't' you?"

Katye stopped and looked at him. "Yes."

"I think you need to stay here." Rocky walked towards her.

"Rocky." She scoffed. "Lucifer has a right to know about this baby."

Rocky hated how stubborn his sister could be. He knew she was going to do what she wanted. Still her would try to convince her to stay. "The dude is the Devil."

"I know." Katye started for the stairs. "Dad told me all about it."

Rocky put his hand on her shoulder to try and stop her. "So, I think you should wait till Dad gets back. What if your powers just show up and you burn someone?"

"Nothing has happened. It will be fine Rocky. I'll just drive out to Lux and talk to him and get back before Dad does. He'll never know."

He folded his arms and glared at his stubborn twin. "Whatever Katye." He walked over and flopped onto the couch. "Do what you think you need to do." He scowled.

Katye hated upsetting her brother. "Sorry Rocky." She sighed and then ran upstairs. She found her purse in the bedroom. She glanced at the closet and decided she needed to change her clothes. Hoping her mother had something that would be fitting to get into Lux. Going through the dresses she found one that would work. A low cut reddish pink dress. She was happy that it fit though a bit tight around her belly. She then put on some makeup. Finally satisfied with her look and she headed down the stairs. "Bye Rocky." She called to her brother who ignored her.

She stood outside to the garage she had explored. Opening the door and turning on the light there were a half dozen car inside. Fancy, expensive cars. A Ferrari, Porsche and Corvette. A couple old looking cars from the 40's. Katye decided to take the silver Porsche. Finding the key, she opened the door. Wondering how much money her father had. It had to be billions. Living for so long on Earth he must have collected billions of dollars. She started up the Porsche and pushed the garage door opener. And then off she went.

Katye turned on the music. Finding a station playing rock music she strummed her fingers on the wheel. Trying to figure out how far away form Lux she was. She pulled over to the shoulder and pulled out her phone. Using the GPS, she was able to get directions. Satisfied she continued to the club.

* * *

It only took about forty-five minutes to reach Lux. There was no line as she pulled up in front. A valet stepped forward and opened the door. She smiled as he helped her out. It was nice to have the VIP treatment. She let the valet take the car to park it. She then headed to the door where a bouncer was waiting with a clipboard. "I'm Katye Forde." She said to him.

He nodded and looked at the board. Unclipping the rope, he stepped aside. "Go on in."

She was surprised she was on the list. Heading quickly into Lux she was relieved to hear the piano playing. Reaching the railing to look out over Lux he was sitting at the piano. Hunched over in his usual purple vest and white shirt. His baritone voice crooning into the microphone. The spotlight upon him. Her legs felt weak listening to his heavenly voice. And she completely forgot her mission. Absentmindedly she started down the stairs and walked towards him.

The Devil sang an old Tony Bennett classic. His eyes rose to meet the gorgeous creature approaching him. His fiery lover had returned to him.

Katye stopped at a table near the piano. Sitting down she once again found herself lost in the sound of his voice and lost to his gaze. For a moment everyone else melted as his full attention was on her. The song ended, and the crowd clapped.

"Thank you." His English accented voice said to the crowd. "Thank you very much." He stood up and bowed to the crowd. "I'll be here all week." He chuckled and then left the spotlight. He strode right over to Katye. "Well, hello my gorgeous lover. I see you returned."

Katye smiled and giggled. "Yeah." She blushed as he sat beside her and wrapped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

He leaned against her ear. "I told you. I am like heroin." He whispered.

She nodded. "Yes, you are." She gazed into his eyes. "Like the best kind of heroin. I couldn't stay away."

Lucifer leaned over and placed his lips upon hers. "I'm up for a good romp, are you?" He kissed her before she could answer. He pulled away and looked her up and down. "There is something different about you, darling?"

Katye had completely forgotten that she was pregnant. And that she was half-demon. Her mind was mostly blank now. The only thing on her mind was taking in whatever Lucifer had to offer. She shrugged. "Is there?" She replied.

The Devil shrugged and stood up. "I'm sure its nothing." He reached for her hand. "Shall we?"

She nodded and stood up. Her hand in his as he leads her to the elevator. Her heart racing in anticipation of what was to come next. She craved the Devil's lust. Finding herself hungry for him in a whole new way. The elevator dinged, and they headed to the penthouse.

* * *

The black Charger rumbled down the Pacific Coast Highway. Kairos was determined to get to Gwendolyn's house. She had called to say that the potion was ready. Pressing on the accelerator the Charger raced past the other cars at over a hundred miles an hour. Somehow, he avoided police with his ability to manipulate the shadows.

Finally, he reached a palatial house on the beach south of Monterrey Bay. It was not the kind of house one would expect a witch to live in. White walls surrounded by lush tropical vegetation. Kairos pulled up to a large wrought iron gate. Pushing the call button.

"What?" A woman's voice answered.

"Its me. Gwen." Kairos lowered his sunglasses looking into the camera. The box crackled gibberish and the gate opened. He drove up to the house and turned off the engine. He headed to the front door and was greeted by a young beautiful looking woman. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a white dress. She folded her arms as he approached. "You look good Gwen." He tried making small talk.

She shrugged. "You say that every century, Kairo." Her ice cold blue eyes took him in. "The potion in in the house." She moved into the house.

"I'm sorry for the rush order." He explained to her.

"I understand. Really I do." Gwendolyn replied dryly to him. "You don't want to be a Grandpa yet." She walked through the luxurious home. A few cats greeted them as the headed to the kitchen. She picked up a velvet bag sitting on the counter.

Kairos followed behind her. "Its not that Gwen. You know why I have to do this." He was trying to justify it in his mind. Eliminating the Morningstar baby was the right thing to do. "We can't have a Morningstar causing trouble."

Gwendolyn shrugged. "Causing trouble for whom exactly?" She handed him the bag.

"You know my mother, Gwen. She would use the baby to start another war. I have to do this." He pulled out his wallet and counted out money. He handed her a large stack of bills.

Gwendolyn shook her head. "I disagree but you're the customer." She mumbled while counting the money. "Just mix it into any kind of tea. Add honey to mask the taste. Make sure she takes all of it." She paused to make sure Kairos was listening. "I warn you. It will cause her a great deal of pain. You need to be prepared for that. It may take several days to completely eliminate the problem." She explained. "You got that?"

Kairos nodded. "Thank you, Gwen." He smiled. "I owe you."

"Of course, you do." She smirked and smacked him on the ass. "You have been working out again, haven't you?"

He smiled. "Just a little." He replied. He leaned over and kissed the beautiful woman on the cheek. "I'm still married, remember?"

Gwendolyn sighed. "I know. Doesn't mean you can't have a little fun."

"Sorry. Some other time perhaps. I must run now. See you." He waved as he left the kitchen. Quickly he walked out of the house. A statue of the arch angel Michael seemingly eyeing him as he walked down the drive to his car. The statue always made him feel uneasy. But Gwendolyn was descendent of his and made sure to honor him. Starting the car, he quickly put it into drive and headed for home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:**

 **Warning violence, sexual situation and difficult subjects are discussed in this chapter. You have been forewarned. And Loquist is yet another demon I have gone and made up. Enjoy**

* * *

Rocky absentmindedly stared at the TV. There wasn't much on despite hundreds of channels. He popped some popcorn into his mouth. Took a swig of beer. He was happy his father had good taste in beer. Sighing he looked at the clock. Both his father and sister had been gone for a long time. Katye should have been back by now. Picking up the remote he flipped the channels again.

Bored he stood up and walked into the kitchen for another beer. He tossed his empty bottle towards the trash can and it stopped in midair. He stared at it for a moment. "What the hell?" He moved his hand and it dropped. "Neat." He shrugged and opened the fridge door. Grinning he opened his hand and tried to make one of the cold beer move towards his hand. One vibrated and inched towards the edge of the shelf only to fall out of the fridge. "Dammit." He frowned and concentrated harder and another bottle moved towards him. He held the concentration and the bottle made it to his open hand. He opened the bottle and drank the beer down. Setting it down he attempted to try his new-found ability on something else. Turning his attention to a bowl of apples on the counter. Concentrating on an apple he moved his hand to get it into his hand. Instead an apple flew across the room and broke a window.

"Dammit." He grunted and picked up the beer. Walking back to the living room he sat on the couch and picked up the remote. He began to flip through channels again. Then the couch moved beside him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin at the sudden appearance of the pale thin man beside him. Thin blonde hair strung onto his pale head. Wearing a white shirt and khaki colored pants. A wicked grin up the man's face. "Who the hell are you?" He yelled.

The thin man shrugged. "Is that any way to greet your uncle?" His raspy voice slithered out.

Rocky stared at him for a moment. Looking him over. "Uncle?"

A cold laugh came from the strange man. "Yes. Your father is one of my many, many brothers." He clasped his hands. "I am Loquist."

"Like the bug?" Rocky asked him. Still weary of the man. Kairos had mentioned his family wasn't fond of him. That his mother was always plotting something. What was this "uncle" doing here now?

"I suppose." Loquist tilted his head. "I have been told that I am quite the nuisance." He sighed. Eyeing the beer in Rocky's hand. "Well, aren't you going to offer me a beer?"

Rocky was still stunned at the sudden appearance of one of his father's brothers. He was just staring at the guy. He wasn't sure what to make of Loquist. Here he looked like a weak nothing. No way he was a demon. His father was well muscled and strong.

"Didn't you mother, ever teach you not to stare?" Loquist rolled his eyes. Holding up his hands he sighed. "I get it. I'm some stranger that just randomly showed up. Why be kind to me?"

"Sorry dude. You surprised me." Rocky said after a while. He stood up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he attempted his new ability. Holding his hand, he concentrated on the bottles one started towards him and he anticipated it hitting his hand only for it to fall short and fall to the floor. "Dammit." Rocky exclaimed. Cold, mocking laughter came from the doorway. Rocky glared at Loquist.

"Well, try again Rocky." Loquist encouraged him. "A telekinetic, huh?"

Rocky shrugged. "I guess." He turned his attention to another bottle and did his best to get it to come to him. The laughter of his annoying uncle was making it hard to concentrate. Another bottle flew out of the fridge and crashed to the floor. Beer and glass was everywhere. "Dammit." He exclaimed.

"Oh, don't get mad, boy." Loquist patted him on the back. "Keep practicing." He raised his hands and several bottles lifted off the shelf in the fridge and made their way towards him. For a moment they floated in the air and Loquist grabbed one. He grinned as he opened it and drank. Waving his hand, the other bottle went back into the fridge and door closed. "See." He waved his hand again and drawers opened, and cupboards opened. Dishes rattled. The whole time Loquist cackled. "Once you get the hang of it. Its so much fun." He flicked his wrist, and everything was quiet.

Rocky watched in amazement. "Wow. Cool dude." He was starting to relax around this strange creature. He wasn't so bad. "Show me." Rocky said to him.

Loquist nodded. "Sure. Nephew." The word slithered off his tongue. "Now look at an object and just imagine it coming towards you. Imagine it floating to through the air. But don't concentrate too hard."

"Okay." He held his hand towards one of the apples in the basket. Taking is uncle's advice. The apple shook and rose into the air. It started towards him and then sped up almost into another window. "Dammit." Rocky yelled. The apple stopped and hung in the air. Trying his best, the apple eventually floated towards him and he grabbed it. "Hey." He smiled and took a bite. Turning his attention to other objects he spied the knife block. Holding out his hand he smiled, and the knives rose from the block. Motioning them towards him at first the slowly floated towards he and Loquist. Then sped up causing the two to duck. The knives flew into a wall. Some clattered to the floor.

"Let's not get cocky." Loquist laughed. "Just start small. You have time to play with knives later."

Rocky nodded and concentrated on just one knife. A large butcher knife lifted from the ground. Rocky managed to get it to float in the air before having it float gently towards him and land handle side in his open hand.

"Good." Loquist smiled and drank his beer. He then headed for the living room. "What's on TV?"

Rocky followed behind him. "I don't know." He answered while sitting next him. Picking up the remote he flipped through the channels. "Tell me if you find something." He continued flipping through.

"There stop." Loquist said.

"Fine." Rocky put the channel on. It was cartoons. Old Bugs Bunny cartoons. "Really, dude?"

Loquist nodded. "Yep." He laughed at the antics on the screen.

Shrugging Rocky sighed and set the remote down. He quietly sat beside his strange pale uncle and watched old Bugs Bunny cartoons. They laughed and laughed. Rocky got them more beer. It went on for about an hour. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him. He looked at Loquist. His pale skin almost grey on his bones. He looked nothing like Kairos.

"What did I say about the staring?" The demon kept his eyes on the TV. "Its rude."

"Sorry." Rocky looked away. "So, you are my dad's brother?"

Loquist nodded. "Sure am. Well, we have a different father. His father is the great serpent Ophur. My father is some minor sprite demon. But we have the same mother. Still brothers."

"Right." Rocky took a drink. "Do you hate him?"

"Who? Kairos?" Loquist shrugged. "No. Of course not. He's my big brother. The great and powerful Kairos. The one we all looked up to. The one Mother measured us against." His voice came out bitter.

Rocky could sense a change in the demon's demeanor. "Sorry to pry. Really."

The demon laughed. "Oh, it's alright, boy." He finished another bottle and held it to Rocky.

Rocky flicked his wrist and the bottle flew into a wall. He laughed as it shattered. He got up and walked to the kitchen. Opening the fridge, he discovered there was no more beer. Walking to the laundry room he found another case. Picking it up, he hauled it to the kitchen. Finally, he returned to the living room with fresh beers in hand. "Sorry they are warm."

"Its cool." Loquist had the remote and was flipping channels. He settled on an old black and white John Wayne movie. He quietly watched it for a few minutes. Again, he noticed he was being stared at. "Boy, the staring is getting old."

"Sorry."

"And quit with the sorry. If you have something to say. Say it." Loquist turned his black eyes on the young cambion.

Rocky started to open his mouth. He took a swig of beer. "What are you doing here? I know its not to just watch John Wayne movies and Bug Bunny."

Loquist shrugged. "Maybe that was my exact plan. Maybe I too have been exiled from my clan. I'm just seeking help from family. My brother has built a nice little life here. Maybe I am seeking help to start the same." His plans were much more sinister. Mother Lilith was angry when Kairos wouldn't give up the Morningstar child. She ordered Loquist to send Kairos a message by any means necessary.

"Oh. Well, cool then. Dad should be home soon then." He replied and drank his beer. "Want another?"

The demon nodded. "Yes."

Rocky stood up and walked back into the kitchen. He grabbed two beers each for he and Loquist. Approaching the couch, he noticed the demon was gone. "Loquist?" He called out while setting the beers down on an end table. "Oh, Uncle Loquist?" He looked around the living room. Then he was struck in the back of the head and fell to his knees. He looked up at his uncle standing over him. A most wicked sneer upon his pale, thin face. "What the- "

"So sorry about this boy." Loquist pulled a black curved blade from behind him. Grabbing Rocky's hair in his thin hands. "Mother's orders."

Rocky struggled to get free from the demon's grip. "Please don't do this." He pleaded. His heart raced. "I thought we were friends."

Loquist released his grip on Rocky's hair. He threw back his head and laughed as Rocky rose to his feet. "Friends?" He shook his head. His dark eyes glared into his nephews. "Demon's don't make friends, you stupid boy." He lunged towards Rocky. And hit him with a full force knocking him to the ground again. Loquist stood over him. "Your daddy should have taught you better."

Rocky looked up at the demon and glared at him. He tried using his new-found power to send a lamp flying into his head. The lamp only smacked the demon lightly on the head. That only elicited laughter from the demon.

"That's it. Come on. You can do better oh son of Kairos." He leaned down and picked up Rocky by the collar of his shirt. Though appearing to be of a lithe frame. Loquist was quite strong. Able to lift cars. His frame did not match his strength. He held the struggling boy by the neck. His other hand wielding the knife.

A car could be heard pulling into the driveway. A loud rumbling type of engine. Rocky knew it was his father. "DAD!" He screamed as loud as he could.

Loquist tightened his grip on Rocky's neck. Rocky gasped for breath. While struggling to free himself from his uncle's grasp. Loquist went to stab the boy in the chest when like a flash a shadow surrounded him and Rocky. Loquist gasped and let go of Rocky. The shadow tightened and engulfed the demon in complete darkness. A screech emitted from Loquist as the air was choked out of him.

Rocky sat on the floor holding his throat. His eyes wide as he watched the shadow surround Loquist and choke the life from him. Then it dissipated and Loquist was thrown into a wall and Kairos appeared with a sword at his brother's throat.

The elder demon's eyes glowed with rage as he glared at his brother. His voice like venom when he spoke. "I thought I told you to stay away from my children."

"You did." Loquist shrugged. "You misunderstood, Kairos. I was merely training the boy. That's it." He laughed, and the sword point dug into his throat. "Oh, come on brother. You wouldn't think I would hurt your boy."

Kairos did not relent. "Rocky may have believed your trickery but I will not." He growled and lowered the sword to Loquist's gut. "I told you I would disembowel you, if you showed up again."

"Please, have mercy on me Kairos." Loquist tried to feign a sympathetic plea. "I have been banished from the clan. Just like you. I was here just merely seeking some beer and companionship. You must believe me. Tell him Rocky." Loquist smiled towards Rocky who was standing just behind Kairos.

Rocky looked at his uncle's face. The other demon did look quite pathetic with the sword at his belly. For a moment Rocky felt sorry for him. "Dad, we were just drinking beer."

"See." Loquist held his hand out. "Just drinking beer."

Kairos glanced briefly at his son. The gentle look Rocky had grown accustomed to in his father was replaced by glowing orange eyes and a demon face. He gasped. It was like he could feel the anger coming form his father. Kairos briefly lowered his sword.

That gave Loquist the opportunity he need as he lunged for Kairos. The elder demon braced for impact and the two tumbled head over heel on the floor. They landed against a wall. Loquist threw a punch at his brother. His pale fist landing on his brother's skull. A loud growl emanated from both demons as the exchanged blow after blow. Sword and knife raised and the parried attacks. Some landing on skin.

Rocky watched them fighting. He now felt bad for causing his father to lower his guard. But he was amazed at the skill his father showed. He was kidding about the warrior thing. He seemed to almost be letting his younger brother land a few blows. Loquist flew over Rocky's head and landed on the wall with the TV. The large flat screen fell off the wall and landed on top of Loquist. Electricity crackled as the demon moaned.

Kairos picked him up and threw him towards the door. The younger demon sailed through the door and landed in a heap outside. He struggled to get up. Within a second, he was held aloft by the shadows. He struggled in their cold grasp. Kairos stood beneath him.

"Okay Kairos. I give up." He struggled. "Just let me down." He tried his pathetic voice again. That did not sway his brother as the shadows tightened around his neck. He gasped for air. He could not breath in the complete absence of oxygen. "Kairos."

The elder demon was not going to relent against his brother. His son had been threatened. He let the shadows drop Loquist on the ground. Standing over his younger brother again with the sword at his throat. He let it draw blood. Rage had built within him. "Tell mother you failed her again." He growled. He raised the sword and then stabbed it into Loquist shoulder. The other demon cried out. "Tell Mother, that her bumbling fool of a son is not worthy." Kairos stabbed him again. "You have always been a failure Loquist." He stabbed the other demon again. Black blood spilled out. He reached down and pulled him to his feet.

Loquist swayed weakly on his feet. He could feel his life leaking out form the stab wounds. His brother was purposely not issuing killing blows. But instead the kind that would make him suffer. He stared at Kairos. His eyes still glowed. The imposing warrior that Hell once feared stood before him. "Good show Kairos." He spat blood at him. "Good show." He then disappeared into the night air.

Rocky had watched the final fight between the demons. Cold fear ran through his spine as he watched his father stab Loquist. He was afraid to step off the porch when his father turned to him. Glowing eyes of rage. He gasped. The imposing figure before him made him tremble.

Kairos sheathed the sword and looked at his frightened son. "Where is your sister?" His voice bellowed.

"I-I" Rocky was trembling too much to answer. He stepped back when the demon moved towards him. "S-she." He couldn't get the words out as he stumbled backwards. A hand was extended towards him and he shied away.

Kairos sighed. His eyes returned to their normal dark selves. His face back to normal. "Rocky. I won't hurt you son." His gentle voice said to his frightened child. He reached down to his son again and pulled him up. Hugging him tight. Rocky relaxed and he pulled back. "Now tell me. Where is your sister?"

"She went to Lux." Rocky replied.

The demon's fist balled up and he punched the wall. "Dammit Katye." He bellowed. "Get in the car." He ordered Rocky.

Rocky complied and ran over to the car. His father got in with a huff. The angry demon started up the car and into drive they thundered down the road. Rocky was afraid again. "She took the Porsche."

"Of course, she did." Kairos growled. He pressed the gas on the Charger and it roared as it accelerated. Driving in and out of the shadows. They sped their way to Lux.

* * *

"LUCIFER!" She screamed as he thrust into her from behind. "LUCIFER!" She screamed again. "Oh Lucifer!" she yelled over and over.

"Scream my name my little beast." He breathed out. His hands around her waist as she was on all fours on the bed.

Katye felt the orgasmic ecstasy building up as he thrust harder and harder into her. They had been going at it for hours in all different positions. She had completely forgotten why she had come to Lux in the first place. Her head lolled forward as her nails dug into the sheets.

He slipped one arm around her throat and pulled her up to his chest while still thrusting. His stubbled cheek scratching against hers. "You aren't even winded, are you?" He smiled into her ear.

"No." She breathed out as he pushed away again, and her hands grabbed the sheets. Her breasts swinging freely as he continued thrusting into her. Feeling fire building within her. She gripped the sheets even tighter. It was coming. She was going to orgasm again. The sheets began to smolder in her grip as small flames rose up. More smoke rose the sheets caught fire.

Lucifer stop his thrusting. "Bloody hell. What is going on?"

Katye turned her face to him. "I don't know." Fire rose from her hands, but it did not burn.

He pulled out of he and backed up. "Your eyes." He growled. "What the hell are you?"

She turned to face him. The fire on the sheets intensified. She waved her hands and that only seemed to fan the flames. "I uh can explain."

Lucifer backed up. "I know what you are little demon." He was angry. Naked and angry. But no longer aroused.

"I'm not a demon." She turned to the flames. She rose her hands and the flames stopped. The bed sheets still smoldered. Turning to Lucifer. "I am only half-demon." She shrugged.

"Deceiver." Lucifer said to her angrily. He bent down and picked his boxers off the floor and put them on. "Who sent you? Out with it. Someone sent you here to destroy me." He yelled and threw her clothes at her. "Get dressed. I need you out." He stormed out of the bedroom.

Lucifer angrily stomped to his bar. Nothing made him madder than to have good sex ruined by his lover nearly burning his bed and being a half-demon. Pouring whiskey into a glass he raised it to his lips when the ding from elevator sounded. "Bloody Hell. What now?" He eyes the two figures that walked into the room. He recognized one from his past and younger version. "Kairos." He was in no mood to deal with Maze's brother.

"Hello Lucifer." Kairos eyed the half-naked Devil. "This is a bad time isn't it."

An eyebrow lifted on Lucifer's face. "You could say that." He growled. "I just went from banging the brains out of a young woman only to have her nearly burn my bed." His ears detected sounds from the bedroom as his lover revealed herself.

"Hi Dad." Katye said to her father. She was standing just out of the bedroom with her clothes back on.

Lucifer grasped the whiskey glass so hard it exploded. "Dad?" He turned to Katye. "This is your father?" He demanded. He took a threatening step towards her. Anger rising. This half- demon had tricked him. What was her angle? She stepped back in fear. Her eyes looking at Kairos. He scowled. "Answer me." He demanded.

In a flash Kairos was between his daughter and Lucifer. His hand out to stop the Devil only to have Lucifer grab it and bend it backwards. Kairos cried out from the pain. He dropped to his knees. "Lucifer." He cried out.

The other younger man lunged at Lucifer. "Don't hurt my dad." He cried out. Lucifer turned and watched as the young man was met with a wall of Maze. He too fell to the ground as she punched him square. He lies sprawled on the ground.

Maze stood over the younger man. Her curved knives twirling in her hands. She turned to watch Lucifer approach Katye. The girl was finally in for it.

"Lucifer wait. I didn't send my daughter after you." Kairos got to his feet.

Lucifer glared at him. "Why is she here?" He stepped towards Katye and she backed up till she fell onto one of the couches. His face flashed from that of the handsome man to a red grotesque monster. Glowing red eyes.

She gasped as she starred wide eyes. She was staring at the Devil himself. "I'm sorry Lucifer." Closing her eyes, she felt tears streaming down her face. "Please. Don't hurt me."

The Devil's face turned back to normal. He stopped as he sensed something. The thing he had sensed earlier. "There it is. I sensed something different about you." A presence. Another celestial presence developing within Katye. "You're pregnant."

She nodded. "Yes. That is what I came here to talk to you about."

Kairos got to his feet and rushed to get between Lucifer and Katye. "Look Lucifer please. Katye meant you no harm. She did not know she was cambion until a couple of days ago."

"Really?" Lucifer growled.

"Yes. Look I tried to keep her away from here. Mazikeen tried." He pointed to Maze who was still standing over Rocky.

Lucifer shook his head. Looking at Katye. "You came here to tell me you are pregnant. And then what? Hope I would be happy about it. You tricked me."

Katye shook her head. "No. I didn't know. I liked your piano playing and I felt myself drawn to you." She cried. "I'm so sorry."

"Good job Kairos. I told you to keep your brat away from Lucifer and now look." Maze stepped away from Rocky.

Kairos sighed and faced Lucifer. "Look I didn't mean for this to happen. Twenty-one years ago, I gave them up for adoption. They grew up not knowing there were half-demon. I gave them a potion that suppressed their demon side."

Lucifer kept his angry gaze on Kairos. "Oh, that's a lovely story." He stomped to the bar. The news of impending fatherhood was not settling well with him. He poured another drink. Facing the group. He sipped his whiskey. "Well, I guess that potion wore off. And all it took was a good shag."

"Sorry." Kairos said. "I tried to keep her away. Maze tried to stop her. But Katye is headstrong. She loves music and few others play the piano as well as you."

A cold smile worked its way on the Devil's face. "I appreciate the compliment."

Kairos sighed loudly and walked over to his son and pulled him to his feet. "When I realized that she was pregnant I took her and Rocky out of the city. Because I knew that would trigger their powers." He paused. He knew the story would do nothing to sway the Devil. Looking at his sister. "Mother is already aware."

Maze's eyes narrowed. "Mother is involved? Oh, you stupid fool."

"She sent Loquist to send me a message. She already wants the child." Kairos explained to Maze. He was thrown back as a knife was placed against his throat and Maze in his face.

"And now you see why I tried to kill your brat. We know Lilith has a grudge against Lucifer. He is going to use the brat to hurt him." She pressed the knife against his throat.

Kairos grabbed his sister's wrist and pushed it away. He was stronger and managed to get away from her. "Look I told you Mazikeen. I promised you that if this got out of hand that I would take care of it. And I have."

"How?"

"I went to Gwendolyn." Kairos continued to explain. "You remember Gwendolyn. The old witch. The descendant of Michael. I call upon her when I need various potions. Like the one I got to suppress them." He pointed at his children. "Anyways I got another one to take care of the current problem. It will eliminate it. No child for Mother to use to kill Lucifer or take over Earth."

Maze nodded. "I'm impressed." She was not expecting her brother to be willing to do something so dark. She thought he had grown soft in his time on earth.

Lucifer looked at Kairos. "You are willing to do that?" His anger had calmed a bit.

"Yes" Kairos replied.

"Very well," Lucifer nodded. "Do what you need to do."

The elevator bell dinged and they all looked over as Katye rushed into it. "You aren't killing my baby." She shouted as the door closed.

"Katye!" Kairos shouted but she was already gone. He turned to Maze and Lucifer. "I told I will take care of this. Meanwhile, keep an eye out for Mother and our siblings, Maze."

She nodded angrily. "You better take care of this or I will personally neuter you with a butter knife."

"Deal." He said hesitantly. "Come on Rocky." He said before pushing the button on the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

The elevator doors opened to Lux. Katye quickly ran out of the club. Not stopping to look back. Stopping at the valet. "Silver Porsche." She said to him. It seemed like forever waiting for the guy to return. Her heart raced. She felt lightheaded. One second, she was screaming his name and the next she was cowering in fear of him. She hadn't meant to deceive him. She did not know she was a half-demon. She did not know being half-demon would render the Devil's birth control abilities useless.

Her father wanted to kill the child growing in her. Kill it. She couldn't believe it. How could he even think about doing that? She was wrong to think he was kind man. He truly was a demon. She was not going to let him. And Lucifer. He just stood there. He didn't care. "Come on." She said while waiting for the car.

"Katye, please listen to me." Kairos said beside her. He had just appeared out of thin air.

She shook her head and moved away from him. "No." She said firmly. A few other patrons nearby taking passing glances at them.

"I don't want to do this. But I must. You don't understand- "

"I AM NOT LETTING YOU KILL MY BABY!" She screamed at him. People stopped and stared.

Kairos tried quieting her. "Please you have to be reasonable." He said quietly.

She shook her head. "Leave me alone." Hot tears formed in her eyes. She rushed down the sidewalk and turned to him. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" She turned to run from him only to have him appear in front of her.

"I can't do that." Kairos was desperate to reason with his distraught daughter. He had to make her understand that this was the right thing to do. "I know you think you are protecting that- "He made a gesture to her belly. "Thing." It slithered out. "But you don't know what its capable of."

Katye couldn't believe what he was saying. "Thing? This is your grandchild. He is just a baby. What harm can a baby cause?" She kept walking down the sidewalk. Knowing it was futile to run from her father.

The demon needed to reason with her. He stepped in front of her. "The child of Lucifer is not just a baby. I don't know how I can make you understand. My mother, God, Angels. The sake of the world as you know it hangs precariously in the fate of this child. Wars will be started because of it." Kairos put his hands on her shoulders. "Please understand me. I am not doing this to hurt you. I don't want to hurt you Katye."

She shook her head. It was too late. She was already feeling maternal. The strong instinct to protect her offspring. Even if Lucifer wouldn't help. She would die trying. "And Lucifer is okay with this?"

Kairos sighed. "Lucifer lives for Lucifer. He always has. His arrogance got scores of demons and angels killed in his ill-fated rebellion. Just so he could get his father's attention. You are just another pretty face to him. Someone to derive pleasure from until he no longer has use to you."

Katye buried her head in her hands and sobbed. She felt her father hug her. Conflicted. She wanted his comfort and she also hated him now. "I thought he cared."

"I'm so sorry. Lucifer is not father material. He doesn't know what it means to sacrifice everything for the ones he loves. And I don't know if he loves anyone but himself. My sister has been nothing but a servant to him for millennia. She deserves more." He held his daughter. "Look, Katye look at me." He placed his hand under her chin. "You can go on to get married to a regular human. Have human babies. My mother won't care about them." He tried to smile.

She nodded. "I hate you." Tears streamed down her face. "I'll never forgive you."

Kairos was stunned. He hoped she was saying it out of anger and hurt. And that she didn't really mean it. Breaking his daughter's heart was the last thing he had wanted to do. A car horn beside them made them turn. Rocky had just pulled up to the curb in the Charger. "Come on Katye."

Rocky got out of the car and walked over to his father and sister. He was still in shock over the events of the night. Having watched his father fight off another demon. Watching the Devil himself go after his sister and father. He just wanted to drink himself into a stupor to forget about it. He eyed his sister. She looked a mess. Her hair all messed up. Her dress wrinkled. Makeup running down her cheeks.

"Come on Katye." Kairos urged her. "Let's go."

Katye glared at him. "No." She held firm. "I am not going with you." She turned and started to walk the opposite direction. "I am an adult. You can't make me." She kept walking. Then she screamed as her father grabbed her. She kicked out and screamed some more.

"Dammit Katye." Kairos struggled to hold her. "Quit screaming." He put his hand over her mouth.

Other people were witnessing the scene. Men were running over to them. She kept screaming. Struggling against her father's strength. "Put me down!"

"Rocky, help!" Kairos ordered his son. But Rocky just stood there. "Rocky!" His voice lowered to it demonic tone. A man ran over to try and fight Kairos. He kicked the man away him and the man fell to the ground. More men ran over. He had to take one hand from his struggling daughter to fight them off. Flicking his wrist, he used the shadows to surround them to get away. Satisfied they weren't going to follow he dragged the still screaming Katye towards the car. Rocky still just standing and watching.

Katye struggled in her father's grip. Feeling weaker by the second until a new-found strength coursed through her. She felt heat rising and used it. Fire erupted from her body. Kairos yelped and let go of her. She trotted away from him and turned. The fire had no effect on him. He stepped towards her and she raised her hands and wall of flame erupted. Only it did nothing to stop the demon. He walked right through towards her. "Please. Just let me go." She pleaded. Sirens could be heard approaching.

Trying not to act impressed at her fire ability he still had a task. The demon raised his arms and the shadows converged on Katye and grabbed her. "I'm so sorry." It pained him to do this.

She struggled against the shadows. Panting with fatigue she stopped fighting. "Okay. Dad." She panted. "You win. I'll go with you."

Kairos waved his hand and the shadows let her go. He stepped towards her. His arms out. "Come on. We don't have much time."

Katye stood as he approached. A faint smile on her face. The sirens had quieted. Kairos stood right before her and extended his arms. He started to pull her towards him again and again strength coursed through her veins and she yelled. Pushing out her arms she sent her father flying and he hit a wall with tremendous force. She starred at her hands. Where had that come from? Kairos was momentarily stunned. Using that she looked at her brother who was still too frightened to help. "I love you Rocky." She said before running over to the Charger. Finding the key in the ignition, she started it up and drove off. Leaving her brother and father behind.

Kairos opened his eyes. He heard the car tires squeal as it drove away. Sighing loudly, he held his head. And black blood seeped out. His daughter had thrown him into the wall. Knowing it was a combination of her own demonic strength and the angelic power of Lucifer's spawn within her. He tried getting to his feet. Rocky was bent over trying to help. He waved off his son and stood up. "Which way did she drive?"

Rocky pointed. "I'm sorry Dad." He finally managed to say.

The demon walked past him. Looking towards Lux he saw his Porsche sitting in the valet lane. "Come on Rocky." He said to his son. Walking gingerly towards the car.

"There" A man shouted, and a few others surrounded Kairos and Rocky. "That man just tried to kidnap a woman."

Kairos stared at him. "I was not. It was a family dispute. Now if you excuse me." He pushed through the small crowd towards the valet. The crowd was on his heels.

"Hey man. Leave my Dad alone." Rocky was trying to fight them off. "It was just a family thing. Back off." He shouted. "BACK OFF!" And his eyes flashed orange. The men stopped. He turned, and his father was arguing with the valet.

"I need the keys to the Porsche. It is my Porsche. My daughter took it."

"Sorry sir." The valet said to him.

Growling Kairos hated to use his powers on humans. He narrowed his eyes and they turned orange and his face turned to his demonic visage. The valet screamed and ran off through the crowd. More sirens could be heard approaching. He grabbed the keys to his Porsche and walked to it and got into the driver's seat. Unlocking the passenger side for Rocky. Starting up the car he then sped off.

A police car was on their tail. Kairos revved the engine pushing the Porsche through the streets. He took a deep breath and used the shadows to disappear. Darkness enveloped the Porsche. Then he took another breath and the lights returned and they were no longer being pursued.

"Whoa." Rocky exclaimed at the feat.

Kairos attempted a mild smirk but kept his dark eyes on the road.

* * *

The black Charger roared into the driveway. Katye was determined to get out of the city, but she had to stop at home first. It had been several days since she had been home. Getting out of the car she ran up the sidewalk and opened the front door. Her roommate Callie was sitting on the couch.

Callie jumped a mile upon hearing the door open. "Oh my god. Katye!" She stood up and looked at her roommate. "You look terrible. What the hell is going on?"

Katye took a minute to catch her breath. "Long story." She headed towards her bedroom. "I have to get out of here." She said out loud but mostly to herself. Into her closet she grabbed a suitcase and then ran over to her dresser and began grabbing underwear and socks. Tossing them in. She opened another drawer and grabbed shirts and pants. Tossing them in without a care. Quickly she threw items into the suitcase. Pausing for a moment when she felt dizzy. She put one hand on her head and the other on her belly. Sitting on her bed she panted to catch her breath.

"You really shouldn't exert yourself like that, dear." A woman's voce came from the chair in the room. "Its not good for the baby."

Katye jumped up from the bed and glared at her. "Who are you?" Looking over the woman. She was thin with black hair. Eyes dark as night. Pale skin. She had on a dark purple velvet dress. Her hand adorned with various rings.

The woman rose to her feet and approached Katye. She placed a cold hand on Katye's forehead. "Oh my. You feel warm, child."

"Okay. Again, who are you?" Katye backed away from the woman. She couldn't go any further as she ran into the dresser. The woman blocked the doorway. She felt cold fear within herself.

The woman stroked Katye's cheek. "You have your father's eyes." A cold smile upon her pale face. "The same hard-headed look of determination. That look of defiance." She ran her hand down Katye's cheek and to her belly. She held it there for a moment. "A boy." She smiled at Katye. "A healthy boy."

Katye gasped. "A boy? How do you know?"

The woman chuckled. "I know these things, child." She looked Katye in the eyes. "Oh no need to be afraid of me, dear." She picked up Katye's hand and lead her to the bed. "Sit. You need rest. The baby needs rest."

"I-I have to get out of here." Katye said to her. "Please."

"Why?"

"I just do." Katye was weary of this strange woman.

The woman stood in front of her. "Is it because your father is after to you?" She walked towards the window. "He should be here any moment, I presume. Kairos. That one. You could never convince him otherwise when his mind was set on something. My greatest warrior." She turned to Katye. "My son does what he believes to be right. Even if no one else believes it."

"Son?" Katye stared at her. "He's your son. So that would mean you are- "

"Lilith." She smiled. "But you can call me Grandma. Or what is the hip term these days. Glamma." She laughed. I kind of like that one.

"Grandma." Katye repeated quietly. "You are here for my baby, aren't you?"

Lilith shrugged and ran her hand over the dresser. Picking up a framed picture. It had Katye with her twin. "Is this your twin?" She asked. Katye nodded. "Boy, he looks just like Kairos." She set the frame down. "I am here with a problem. I'm sure you father thinks I want your baby to destroy the world." She stopped and sat on the chair again. Placing her hand on her knee. "That is certainly not my intention. No. I need a peacemaker. And your baby is the key."

"Peace?" Katye was having a hard time believing her. "Peace where?"

"Why in Hell, dear." Lilith sighed. "Ever since Lucifer abdicated its been well, Hell. Chaotic and just not a pleasant place to live."

Katye chuckled. "But its Hell. Isn't that the point?"

"No. Believe it or not. Hell is not supposed to be chaotic. And its only unpleasant for the tortured human souls. We demons have made it our home. Our own paradise. But since Lucifer left its been nothing but war. The various clans clamoring to claim the throne. And I am tired. Tired, Katye." Lilith leaned back in the chair. "Too many of my children have died." A tear fell down her cheek.

Katye was hesitant to feel empathy towards Lilith. She knew that her grandmother was using trickery. That was what demons did. They lived to deceive others. Destroy lives. There was nothing good about them. "And you want my baby for what, though? Peace."

The mother of demons nodded. "Yes. A child of Lucifer Morningstar to rule Hell. I promise you. I will not harm your son. Quite the opposite. He will be a king. And he will be his rightful place as the heir to the throne in Hell."

She sighed and felt her growing belly. For a moment she was able to connect with the developing soul. She felt his heartbeat. Her growing love for him was unmatched. There was no way she was giving him up. She would move into the woods and raise him herself. Since her father and Lucifer were no help. "I'm not giving him up." She stated. Walking over to her suitcase. She zipped it shut. "Sorry." She picked up the suitcase and started for the door. Lilith was quick to block her exit.

"You can go with. Come to Hell with me. You can raise him there. I will make sure you are treated like royalty."

Katye glared at her. "I don't want to live in Hell. Are you nuts?"

"No." Lilith said to her. "Either way I am going get your baby, dear."

Katye pushed past her easily. "Just go. I'll think about it. Okay. Just give me some time."

Lilith smiled wickedly. "That's all I ask. Think about it for a few days. Okay?"

"Alright." Katye agreed, and Lilith disappeared. She sighed and started to the door. Callie was standing at the end of the hallway.

"Who the heck were you talking to? Sounded like a woman. The place just got really cold."

Katye shrugged. "My grandma."

"Isn't she dead?" Callie asked her.

"Not this one. I got to go, Callie. If my father and brother show up. You didn't see me." She grabbed the keys to her BMW.

"Wait father?" Callie put her hands on her hips. "Since when do you have a father? Will you talk to me?"

Katye opened the door. "I don't have time. I must go. I'll see you soon." She walked outside slamming the door behind her. She quickly popped the trunk of her car and placed her suitcase inside. Getting into the drivers seat she started the green car and drove off.

* * *

Rocky was exhausted. He and his father had raced after Katye after the confrontation in front of Lux. Kairos had been moody all night. Even more quiet than usual. It was driving Rocky nuts. He was afraid to say anything. He had seen what the demon was capable of. He was not going to question him. They stopped at the house Katye shared with Callie. Callie claimed she hadn't seen her. Even though Kairo's Charger was sitting in the driveway.

Finally, they pulled into the driveway of Barbara and Josie's place. Kairos shut off the Porsche and was out the door before Rocky could open his eyes. He scrambled out and followed his father. Kairos was knocking on the door. It was quite early.

The door opened, and a half-awake Josie answered. Her eyes widened. "Rocky!" She exclaimed happily. She threw her arms around him. "What's going on?" She noticed how tired he looked. Then she noticed Kairos. Her frown disappeared, and she shuddered at his cold stare.

"Have you seen Katye?" Rocky asked her.

"Why yes. We saw her last night." Josie answered and beckoned for them to go inside.

Rocky eagerly stepped inside. Towards the kitchen. He wanted food. He knew Kairos was close behind. But he just wanted food. It was quiet. The kids were still asleep. He stopped in the kitchen and Barbara was standing next to the coffee pot. Clearly not fully awake. But she brightened upon seeing her son.

"Rocky." She walked towards him and hugged him. She looked him over. His hair was a mess. He smelled like sweat and beer. "What is going on?" She then eyed Kairos.

The demon was without his normal chipper demeanor. His dark eyes were narrowed. He had bruises on the side of his head. A cut across his cheek. His clothes were dirty from fighting his brother. "Where is Katye?" He demanded.

Barbara glared at him. "I don't know what is going on. But she came here a mess last night. Prattled on about being pregnant and you wanting to take her baby." Barbara picked up a mug of coffee and took a sip. She glanced at Rocky. "Do you want coffee- "She didn't need to finish her sentence before her son was already pouring a cup.

Kairos stood firm. "I need to find her. Tell me where she went." He demanded.

"Why do you need to know, Kairos? Are you really planning on taking her baby from her?"

The demon let out a long sigh. "It's complicated Barbara."

Barbara stepped towards him. "Well, Kairos. She is twenty-one years old. And if she wants to keep this baby she can. There is nothing you can do. She is an adult. Why would you take her baby in the first place?"

"Please. Barbara. I can't explain. Just tell me where Katye is. Its for her safety. I need to protect her." He pleaded with her.

"Protect her? She can raise a baby. And she will have help from Josie and me. Right Josie?" She asked her wife.

"Right." Josie replied while rummaging in cupboards for breakfast. "Rocky, are you hungry?"

Rocky nodded. "Yes." He was eating an apple.

Kairos placed his hands on the counter. He had to calm himself. Focus. There was no way he was ever going to be able to tell these humans the real reason. He needed another approach. "I just need to talk to her. Apologize." His tone more like the Kairos they all knew.

"Oh well, we told her she could go to our cabin at Lake Tahoe. Looked like she could use some rest." Barbara said. "Like you both need." She smiled. "Stay for breakfast."

"What's the address?" Kairos asked.

Barbara folded her arms. "Why?"

"Give me the address." He growled. His eyes cold and threatening.

She gasped. "Okay." She wrote it down on a piece of paper. Something told her not to argue. A cold chill ran up her spine. She handed it to him.

Kairos pocketed the paper and headed for the door. "Come on Rocky." He ordered his son.

"But I'm hungry." Rocky replied chewing the apple. "I haven't eaten in like a day."

"We need to get to your sister before it is too late. Now let's go." He was close to losing his composure. "I'm not letting you out of my sight."

Rocky folded his arms. "I'm not going to help you hurt my sister."

A loud growl rumbled out of the demon's belly. "I am not going to hurt her. I explained to you why we need to do this." He tried hard not to let the women in on the celestial happenings.

"No. You are on your own." Rocky held his stance.

Kairos raised his hand. A fist balled. He needed to punch something. His children were trying his patience. It pained him to be firm and coarse with them. The true demon within was starting to march forwards from within. "I can't lose you son."

Barbara put her arm around Rocky. "Look if he doesn't want to go. You can't make him." She looked up at Rocky. "He's an adult too."

Shaking his head Kairos threw up his hand. "Fine! Stay!" He shouted. He paused.

"I'm sorry dad." Rocky said to him. He hated defying his father. In just a few days they had formed a bond. But he knew what his father was doing was wrong. Very wrong. And he wanted nothing to do with it. He would not hurt his sister.

Kairos started to leave. His heart broken. His mind still determined to find his daughter. Turning back to Rocky. "Look. Just take care of yourself son. I love you. I love your sister. Someday you will understand why I am doing this." He shook his head and took one last look at Rocky. His gut telling him he may never see him again. "Goodbye Rocky." He said with a sad finality and then disappeared.

"Whoa. Where did he go?" Barbara exclaimed. She rushed to the door and looked out. The Porsche was still in the driveway. But Kairos was gone. Returning to the kitchen. "I need more coffee." She said and picked up her mug.

Rocky collapsed onto a chair. He was exhausted. His head hit the table. He felt tears run down his face. He hated to cry. But he didn't know what else to do. A hand was placed on his back.

"It's okay." Josie assured him while rubbing his back.

He looked up through his tears. Both of his adopted mothers stood in front of him. "I should have listened to you, Mom." He said to Barbara. "I should have listened." He cried. The lead singer of a death metal band cried. This large tattooed son of a demon was crying.

Barbara and Josie just hugged him. "It's alright."

He wrapped his arms around them. "When I asked about my biological father. You said I may not like what I found out. That I should be happy with what I have. And you were right. I don't like what I found out." He sobbed.

Josie pulled back from him. "My poor Rocky. Let me make you some pancake. With strawberries and cream. Your favorite. Alright?" She smiled at him.

Rocky nodded and attempted a smile. "Thank you." His heart lifted.

"And you can stay as long as you need. Your brother and sisters will be thrilled to see you." Barbara chimed in while Josie went about making breakfast.

"Okay Mom." He responded. He settled in the chair as a glass of milk was set in front of it. He drank it down. It was good to be home. Later he would try to make up with his band mates. Then just relax. It had been a trying few days.


	11. Chapter 11

Dance music throbbed against the walls. Scantily clad women danced seductively in cage. Lights flashed, and people gyrated upon the dance floor. Lux was abuzz tonight. He sat alone on the corner of the bar. An untouched glass of whiskey sat before him. He stared out at the crowd. A few of the women had tried to get his attention. The dark-haired man was intriguing to them.

"So, you have just given up?" A woman with copper toned skin slid into the stool next to him. "That is so not like you." She said with an air of mockery.

"I didn't give up, Mazikeen." He clasped the glass of whiskey and drank it down in one gulp.

Mazikeen leaned over. "It looks like you have given up, Kairos." She beckoned to the bartender. "Given up and now you are feeling sorry for yourself." The bartender set a glass down and poured whiskey. "Freshen his glass too." She pointed to her brother's glass.

"I couldn't find her. I searched Lake Tahoe. The address I was given was wrong. I tried to track her. But its too late. The potion is no longer effective." He picked up his newly freshened glass and took a sip.

"Oh, boo hoo, Kairos. So, what? She is going to have Lucifer's baby. Lucky, you Grandpa."

Kairos shot a side eyed glance at his sister. "You know why I had to stop it, Mazikeen. You don't want Mother starting trouble up here anymore than I do."

"I could care less what Mother wants." Maze drank her whiskey.

"Even if she threatens Lucifer?"

Mazikeen sneered. "I can handle it."

"Sure, you can. You against the might of the Lilim."

Mazikeen flipped out one of her curved knives and held it against her brother's throat. "You know I can." She said inches from his face. The knife was set on the bar. Her hand tightly gripping it.

He picked up the glass and took a sip. "I admired your resolve to protect your master."

"He is not my master." Maze glared at him. "I am a free woman. I do what I want."

Kairos shrugged. "Are you really free, though?" He looked her in the eye.

She growled at him. "Lucifer saved me, Kairos. When Mother abandoned me with half of my face gone. He saved me. Took me in. Healed me."

"Yes, and you were his most feared torturer. But tell me Mazikeen. Were you ever truly free to do as you pleased? You did everything he ever asked of you. Even if you didn't want to. You followed him through the gates and wound up here in the City of Angels as what? A bartender?" Kairos hated goading her into anger. He had no qualms with Mazikeen. But he had many against Lucifer. After his exile from the Lilim clan he had wandered Hell for some time. Then Lucifer made him an offer to serve under him as a torturer of dammed humanity. Kairos did not have the taste for it that Maze had. He was also not thrilled with the way his sister was treated by the Devil. She was better than being a mere servant. He left. He found his way to earth. Helping the angels and God thwart the Devil's plans earned him an enemy for eternity.

"I am more than a bartender." She practically spat out. "You are just jealous. I know what this whole crisis is about. Its not about Mother. You can't handle the fact that Lucifer knocked up your brat."

Kairos nodded. "You are right. It does not sit well with me Mazikeen. Lucifer Morningstar used my little girl as just another sex object. He is not going to have anything to do with that baby and my daughter will be left with a creature she will not be able to handle."

Mazikeen laughed. "You poor thing. Let me play the world's tiniest violin. You will help her, won't you?"

"She hates me." He sighed and held the empty glass. "But you are right. I will still try to help her."

"There, there. It will be alright Grandpa." Mazikeen laughed again. She walked around Kairos and behind the bar. She picked up one of the whiskey bottle and poured them both another drink. "And I will keep Mother away from Lucifer."

Kairos took a long drink. He eyed his sister. It pained him that she refused to see that Lucifer used her. That she was just a door mat to him. "Tell me Mazikeen. Where is he? Lucifer?"

She shrugged. "Out playing cop." Her voice dropped to bitterness. "He is infatuated with a detective. So, he thinks he is a detective." She glared out at the dancing humans. "I'm stuck here bored with these humans."

Kairos smirked. "But you are free to do as you please."

She picked up her curved knife and twirled it in her hands and then in a flash stabbed it into the bar just in front of her brother's face. Her dark demon eyes expressing danger.

He merely smiled and stood up. "It was nice talking to you Mazikeen." He pulled a wallet from his back pocket and set two large bills on the bar. "Stay safe sister." He drank the last of his whiskey and disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The lake was still and clear as glass. Birds skimmed over the waters. She rocked in a chair on the porch. A mug of tea in one hand. A book in the other. A cool breeze whipped across the lake making her shudder slightly. Katye looked up to take in the scene. She was at Lake Tahoe. Sitting on the porch of a cabin her adopted mothers owned. She had been there for almost month. In that time her belly had grown. Her baby was quite active kicking a lot.

She held her hand on her belly. Content. She had been warned that the baby would grow much faster than a human baby. For the first week she drove around a lot to keep her father off her trail. He was tracking her. He meant to give her a potion to abort her baby. She was not about to let that happen. Then after awhile he stopped following her. Finally, she settled at the cabin. Relaxing and taking in the mountain air. She had also been working on her demon powers. The week before her brother visited. They practiced their new power together. Rocky was developing telekinesis and air manipulation. He could create small tornados. Katye had fire manipulation.

Returning her attention to her book. It was about angels. She had been studying about angels and demons in her down time. Trying to learn everything she could. Trying to find wisdom and insight into raising a half-angel or Nephilim child. Though she wasn't sure if Nephilim was the right word for him. He was also part demon. She hummed quietly while feeling him move with her. The chair next to her moved beside her and the air felt colder. A woman sat beside her. Pale skin and a black hair. A long black dress on her frame. "Grandma." She acknowledged Lilith.

"What a nice view."

Katye nodded. "It is. Very peaceful. A great place to think and get away from it all."

Lilith clasped her hands. "Lucky for you, I kept your father off of your trial. So, you could relax." She smiled.

"That was you?" Katye asked.

Lilith nodded. "Yes." She eyed the books on the table. "Interesting reading material."

"Yes. I have been studying."

The mother of demons rocked quietly beside her. She looked out at the lake. "You really think books are going to prepare you to raise Lucifer's child. Do you even know what kind of power that child will possess? A mere half-demon cannot possibly handle that alone." Lilith explained coldly. "Have you given any thought to my offer?"

Katye nodded. "Yes. I have."

"And?" Lilith inquired.

"The answer is no. I will not give up my son."

Lilith stood up and looked down at Katye. "Think about it Katye. If you come with me. I will teach you everything you need to know."

"I read all about Lucifer's power. I know he is the Light Bringer. This isn't his first child. There are others. I also contacted this witch named Gwendolyn. She said she could help."

"Oh, you twit. You naïve twit." Lilith scowled. "Gwendolyn is not going to help. Those books won't help." She swatted her arm and the books went flying across the porch. "Listen to me girl. Give me the child or you will regret it."

Katye looked up as Lilith's eyes changed. Her eyes became black voids. She felt the power coming from her. She got up from her chair. Backing up. "No." She said firmly. "You cannot have him. He's mine."

"This will not end well, Katye." Lilith bellowed before disappearing into the wind.

Looking around the porch Katye started to clean up the books. She was stopped by a hard kick. "Okay. Its alright." She said to him. "Grandma is gone. She won't hurt you." She sat back down. She had no idea how much longer before he was ready to be born. She thought it was best to return to Los Angeles. Gwendolyn had put her into contact with a midwife who specialized in special babies like hers. She walked into the cabin to start packing.

* * *

The crowd screamed for more as Demonic Festering Flesh tore up the stage. Rocky was on top of his game as he bellowed newly written lyrics. He and the band had managed to write some new songs and riffs. The crowd was eating it up. They were playing at an outdoor venue. Rocky had made up with his bandmates. And they went to work on new material. He had taken it easy otherwise.

"Hello Flesh Eaters. How was that new shit? Did you hate it?" The crowd roared at him. He smiled. Performing was his bliss. The place he felt the most at home. IT calmed him. He glanced back at his friends. "Okay give them one of the classics. You know which one." He said to them and the they started into the next song.

After their set had finished Rocky was relaxing backstage. He sat on a wooden crate with beer in one hand and a plate of food in another. He was listening to another band tear up the stage while he ate a quick meal. Bobbing his head, he hummed to himself as he devoured ribs. BBQ sauce dripped from his face.

"Man, that looks tasty." A familiar voice came out of nowhere.

Rocky glared at the tall thin pale figure. "Well, hello Loquist."

Loquist tilted his head. "Well, hello to you Rocky." He grinned. "You don't seem surprised to see me."

Rocky shrugged and put down his plate of food. He took a swig of beer and wiped his face with the back of his hand. "I'm used to weird relatives just showing up out of thin air." He stood up and started to walk away from his demon uncle. He spied his bandmates and friends. He started to walk towards them. His path cut off by Loquist.

"Why not offer me a beer, Rocky?" Loquist stood before him. "Like old times."

Rocky pointed to a catering table overflowing with food and drink. "If you want beer. It over there." He rolled his eyes and continued towards his friends. "Hey Jax." He called. Jax noticed him and ran over.

"Hey, who is the weird dude?" He gestured to Loquist.

"Nobody." Rocky responded. "You guys going to go watch Cannibal Corpse?"

Jax nodded. "Yeah." He was still eyeing Loquist who was standing next to Rocky. The demon watched him with unsettling dark eyes. Not something he expected from a pale man. He wanted to get away from. "Let's go. Look Brian and Tanner are waiting for us." He started towards them.

Rocky started towards them also only he was stopped. Loquist had a hand on his shoulder. "What do you want bug?" He scowled. He flicked his wrist and couple of microphone case flew towards Loquist. The demon let go of Rocky and ducked.

Loquist laughed loudly. "Looks like you have been practicing. Good thing, you are going to need it." The demon than punched Rocky square in the chest and he flew backward and landed on the catering table. Food flew up and bottle of booze broke.

Rocky was dazed as he lay on the table. He watched as Loquist sauntered towards him. As did his friends. Jax ran past the demon.

"Whoa dude. What the hell?" He turned to Loquist.

Standing up Rocky moved his hand and the wind kicked up. Air whipped through and paper flew all around. He then sent a blast into Loquist's face.

Jax stood wide mouthed next to him. "Did you do that? I mean when did you learn that."

"Oh, it's a little thing I got from my father," Rocky smirked. Loquist seemed unimpressed and stood arms folded in front of him. "I'm done playing, uncle. Time to flutter home."

Loquist clapped his hands. "Oh, little nephew. I'm not done. I have a mission. And that is to not let you go home ever." He sneered as two other demons appeared on either side of Jax and Rocky.

"Jax run." Rocky said to his friend as the other two demons slammed into him. Rocky flew again and slammed into a metal scaffolding. Lighting equipment fell on top of him. Jax ran off yelling for help. Rocky looked up dazed again as the two unnamed demons picked him up and held him up. Loquist cackled as he approached. Rocky struggled to get free.

Loquist clicked his tongue. "Oh, son of Kairos. This will be ever so sweet." He punched Rocky in the gut. Rocky cried out. The crew man were rushing to help Rocky. Loquist looked at his two brothers. "Go take care of the humans." He ordered. They dropped Rocky. "I'll take care him."

People screamed as the two demons began to wreak havoc upon the concert. Bodies fell, and fire started. Rocky was on his knees. The gut punch had been like being hit by a freight train. He looked up at the people running about. Blood spilling as the other demons killed and maimed people. He cried out when nails dug into his hair and pulled him to his feet. Sinister black eyes inches from his face. Loquist cackled lowly as he pulled a knife and plunged it into Rocky's chest.

"Night, night son of Kairos." He dropped his bleeding nephew at his feet.

Rocky held his chest. His blood spilled out from the demon blade. Pain was fierce. He tried weekly to use his powers. Only a few things responded and Loquist deftly ducked. He screamed when Loquist stabbed him again and again. Rocky could feel his life leaving him. The world began to turn dark. The last thing he remembers is standing beside his uncle cackling over him.

* * *

The green BMW jammed down the highway. Katye strummed her hands on the wheel in rhythm to a Tom Petty song. She sang off key along to the crooner. She was heading back to Los Angeles. Excited, her brother had asked her to pick him up from his latest gig. She was nearing the venue. The music stopped, and the DJ came over the speakers. News about some tragedy at a concert. Many people dead. Fire raging. Katye listened as he announced the location. Her blood ran cold. "Rocky." She whispered and pressed the accelerator. She had a bad feeling.

Fire trucks and police cars were everywhere. People were running around bloody and distraught. Katye stopped just outside the arena. She saw paramedics taking people out on gurneys. Forwards she ran. Somehow getting past the numerous police. Fire was still smoldering in places. She saw Jax sitting on the side of the stage all bloodied. She ran over to him. "Jax!" She cried to him.

Jax had a bandage on his head. His nose was bleeding. He frowned at Katye. "You don't want to go back there." He said to her.

"Why? Where is Rocky?" She looked towards the backstage area. Her heart sank.

Jax just shook his head. "You don't want to go back there." His eyes were bugged out. "They were monsters. demons or something."

Katye walked away from Jax to the backstage area. She was restrained by a police officer. She saw bodies on the ground. A familiar pair of boot lie still on the ground while a female detective and a familiar man in a fine Armani suit stood asking questions. She focused on the still body. Pushing past the cop. She ran towards the body. "ROCKY!" She cried out. "ROCKY!" She screamed. Her brother's pale, bloodied body lie on the stage floor. A petite Latina took pictures and examined him. Katye ran forward to her brother's body. "ROCKY!" She screamed.

She dropped to her knees. Tears streamed down her face. This was her fault. She knew it. Lilith had killed Rocky to get back at her. She sobbed into her hands. Her body trembled as she sobbed. Her stomach threatening to empty its contents. She was then lifted to her feet and faced the person holding her upright. "Lucifer." She whispered and then vomited on his shoes.

"Bloody Hell."


	12. Chapter 12

"Bloody Hell."

She barely heard him complaining about the vomit on his expensive shoes. Barely registered anyone else was there. Her eyes only looked at the still form of her brother. She would never again hear his voice. Rocky was her best friend. They had always been there for each other. Always protected each other. And she had failed him. This was her fault.

"Darling."

His accented voice cut through her thoughts. She eyed him. He was standing beside her. His eyes looking down at her growing belly. No doubt disgusted at the prospect of fatherhood. She didn't care. He tapped her on the shoulder. She ignored it.

"Katye."

She turned to him. Her dark eyes looking into his. For a moment his face showed an ounce of empathy. Then she couldn't contain it anymore. She threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. At first, she could tell he wasn't sure what to make of it. Then a tentative reassuring hand was placed on her back.

"Lucifer," An irritated female voice cut into the moment. "Lucifer, I can't believe you. We are here to investigate a murder. Not for you to pick up women."

Katye pulled away from Lucifer and wiped her eyes. Looking at the source of the voice she eyed the other woman. Pretty and petite. She had long blonde hair done up in pony tail. A badge and holstered gun on her belt. Clearly a detective. Katye turned away from them and looked back to her brother. A sheet had been placed over his body but a still had poked out from underneath.

"Detective, I assure you that wasn't what I was doing. I was comforting this distraught young lady." Lucifer replied to the other woman. "Darling." He tapped on Katye's shoulder.

She looked up at him then was hit with pain. She gasped and held her stomach. Almost bowled over she felt his arms holding her up.

"Here sit." Lucifer was finding compassion for her.

Katye sat on a box and waited for the pain to subside. The baby was suddenly quite active. Kicking and feeling like he wanted to escape her womb. She nodded at Lucifer. "Thank you." Her voice was quiet and monotone. Her eyes wouldn't leave her brother's blanketed remains.

"Lucifer, we have witnesses to interview." The detective insisted.

He gestured to Katye. "Detective, this is the decedent's sister." He pointed at Rocky.

"Really?" The detective responded. She turned her attention to Katye. "Miss? Excuse me. I'd like to ask you about your brother."

Katye vaguely heard the woman talking to her. She sighed. The baby was still kicking madly making sitting on the box very uncomfortable. She stood up and held her back. A hand was placed on her shoulder. Lucifer was maintaining his new-found empathy. This annoyed her. He suddenly cared. She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Darling, are you alright?"

"No." Katye replied. Her attention on people now moving her brother's body. Zipping him up into a bag. She felt fresh tears in her eyes. "Rocky." Then she turned to Lucifer. "This is my fault." She said to him. "I didn't mean for it to happen."

Lucifer sighed. "Tell the detective." He gestured to the blond woman.

"I'm Detective Chloe Decker." The detective said to Katye. "Looks like you already know my partner Lucifer Morningstar."

Katye's eyes traveled downward to her belly then back to look at Detective Decker's blue eyes. "You can say that." She sat on the box again. Standing was proving to be uncomfortable also. Nothing felt good right now.

"Can you tell me your name?"

"Katye Forde." She replied while shifting on the box. She winced from pain. Trying her best ton concentrate on the moment. She just wanted to lie down.

The Detective noted her discomfort. She patted Lucifer's arm. "Can you get her some water? Since you seem so concerned for her." Lucifer nodded quietly and padded towards some EMTs. Chloe returned her eyes to Katye. "Witnesses tell me that this incident started with your brother. He was talking to three assailants when things got violent. Do you know of anyone who would want to hurt your brother?"

Katye nodded. "Yes." She replied. Lucifer returned and handed her a bottle of water. Her eyes narrowed at him again. "Thank you." She said to him. Opening the bottle and taking a long drink. The coolness felt good against the fire in her mind.

"Can you tell me who? Was your brother involved with criminal activity?" Detective Decker questioned.

"No. He was just the lead singer in a metal band. Nothing bad." Katye took another drink of water. "I know who did this."

Detective Decker nodded. "Okay I didn't mean to imply he was a criminal. It's just the way it looked. But you say you know who. Can you tell their name?"

Katye pursed her lips and looked at the detective. Lucifer stood beside her with his hands clasped in front of him. "Lilith." She noted the look on Lucifer's face.

"Lilith? Lilith who?"

"My grandmother."

The detective glanced at Lucifer. "Is she for real?" She shook her head. "You grandmother did this? The witnesses said the assailants appeared to be male."

"She didn't do it personally. She sent demons after him." Lucifer made a small coughing sound. She watched as he made a shh gestures.

"Demons?" Chloe glanced at Lucifer. He had put his hand down. "And what is your grandmother's last name?"

Katye shrugged. "I don't know."

"You don't know your grandmother's last name?" Chloe's voice was laced with irritation. She scoffed. "I'm not here to play games. Either you know who did this or you don't." She folded her arms and shook her head at Lucifer.

"I'm telling you the truth. I just met her a few weeks ago. But she did this to get back at me. This is my fault. She sent demons to kill my brother. She told me I would regret it."

Detective Decker let out a long sigh. She put her note pad in her pocket. "She's either too distraught or she needs helps." She said to Lucifer. Glancing over at another officer beckoning for her. She held up a finger. "Excuse me." She walked off leaving Katye alone with Lucifer.

"Darling. The Detective is not up to speed on celestials." Lucifer explained to her.

Katye sniffed and cringed at pain. The baby had started kicking the moment Lucifer had walked back with the water. "I'm barely up to speed. A month ago, I didn't believe in any of this. And now." She placed her hand on her belly. "He has been kicking like mad. It like he knows you are there."

"He?" Lucifer repeated. He turned away for a moment to see where the detective had gone.

"Yes. Want to feel him?" She reached up for his hand.

Lucifer took a step back. His eyes suddenly hardened. "No that's okay." He watched her eyes fall to the ground. "You said you met Lilith? She's here on Earth?" Lucifer was suddenly serious.

"Yes. I met her the first time on the night that- "She paused. "The night I told you about him and the night my father wanted to take care of the baby." She couldn't say kill. "She showed up at my place. She told me she wanted him." She gestured her belly. "But I said I would think about it. Then I went to my mother's place in Tahoe. Saw her again. She told me a long sob story about how she wanted him to rule Hell."

Lucifer stiffened. "Really? Why doesn't that surprise me." His voice had lowered in register. Anger could be detected. "I assure you. She wants him for more than just that."

Katye nodded. "I think so too. I told her no. I'm not giving him up. She told me I would regret it." Tears flowed down her cheeks again. "I did this." She buried her head in her hands and sobbed again.

"Darling. You didn't do this." The air of compassion had returned to his voice.

"Yes, I did Lucifer." She continued sobbing.

Lucifer placed his hand on her back. "Katye look at me."

She looked at him. His dark eyes were soft and warm. She felt herself mesmerized by them. Shaking her head. She had to resist his charms. Looking down at the ground instead. "Why are you acting like you care about me, al of the sudden?"

"What makes you think I don't care?" Lucifer sounded offended.

"Because you only care about yourself." She stood up from the box and turned her back on the Devil. Her brother was gone. She stared at the spot he had been lying. Her arms folded against her chest. She suddenly felt cold.

"I do not only care about myself. Who told you I don't?" Lucifer had an inkling of whom had told her such salacious lies.

"My father." Katye replied.

Lucifer made a low grunt. "That doesn't surprise me. Kairos has never liked me. Even when he worked for me. I think he is jealous of me." Lucifer chuckled.

Katye raised an eyebrow at him. There was no way she could comprehend the long history between her father and Lucifer. "Whatever." She sighed. "Can I go now? I need to see my moms."

"I don't think that is a good idea." Lucifer said. "Lilith is determined to have possession of that child." He gestured at her belly. "I think you should come to Lux. I'll have Maze keep an eye on you while I straighten things out with the detective. I won't let Lilith hurt you." He sounded so sincere.

She shrugged. "I don't want to impose."

"It's not. I insist."

Katye attempted a smile. "Okay." She cringed at another kick in her belly. "I swear he knows you are there."

"Angels can sense other angels." Lucifer looked down at her belly.

"No. I think he knows who you are." She sighed. It was futile to try and get him to feel paternal.

Detective Decker walked back to them. "I think we have all we need from you Katye." She nodded to Lucifer. "Let's go. We need to get back to the precinct."

"Very well, detective." He noticed Katye walking away gingerly. "Detective, we need to give Katye a ride back to Lux."

Katye stopped when she heard him talking about her. "No that's fine Lucifer. I can get there myself." She felt slightly dizzy. She held her head for a moment.

"We insist." Lucifer argued. "You don't look well."

"Okay." She sighed. She hated to leave her car. Turning to them. She was ready to go.

Detective Decker pointed. "We are out that way. A blue Charger."

Katye nodded and started in the direction that Detective Decker had pointed. She was ready to just lie down and let herself fall asleep forever.

"We'll be right there, darling." Lucifer called after her. He looked down at Detective Decker. She had that look in her eyes again. "What?"

"It's yours, isn't it?" She asked him.

Lucifer took a deep breath. He knew what the Detective meant. "Yes."

Detective Decker shook her head. "Unbelievable." She started towards Katye and her car.

Lucifer watched the women walk away for a moment. His eyes traveled upwards to the rafter of the concert venue. He spied the figure standing in the shadows. He smirked and then continued after the women.

* * *

Kairos stood in the shadows high above the stage. Next to a stack of speakers. He had seen his son's body carried off. He had seen his daughter talking to the Devil. Anger and grief. His fists were balled. He was dressed for battle. Wearing black armor over a black shirt. He had on his black trench coat. His long black hair waving in the breeze. After Lucifer had left with his daughter and the number of people had dwindled. He jumped down from the thirty-foot-high structure. Landing softly close to where Rocky had been slained. He could still catch the scent of the demons who had done this. Finding the trial. His eyes burned orange as he took off through the shadows. He was in hunting mode.

He followed the trial to a bar some miles away. An old biker bar with a few bikes parked out front. It was quiet. Too quiet. Kairos appeared out of the shadows into the light of a street lamp. The crickets were singing their tunes as the night had fallen. He kicked down the door of the bar. He stepped in and the smell of death hung heavy. Bodies slumped all over. Blood was splashed everywhere. He spied three warm bodies sitting at the bar. They laughed at Bugs Bunny on the TV.

They turned to face Kairos. One of them a tall slender man with thin blonde hair smiled. "Hello Kairos." His voice slithered out. "We were expecting- "Loquist didn't get to finish his sentence before a knife was driven into his gut. Black blood spewed out of his mouth. He coughed and looked at his brother before falling to the floor.

The other two demons lunged for Kairos. He let out an unholy roar as he unleashed his full demonic anger on the ones who had killed his son.

* * *

Rocky once the singer of an up and coming death metal band now lay still on cold table in a morgue in Los Angeles. His naked corpse had provided all it could to the coroner who combed it for clues to what had happened at the concert. The medical examiner signed off as multiple stab wounds as the cause of death. He was then left alone. Naked and dead.

Kairos appeared beside his son's body. He had fresh wounds on his face and hands. He had washed the blood of his brothers off his hands. He had just slaughtered the three demons responsible. The old Kairos had returned to unleash his might to exact revenge. Though he knew Loquist and the other two had only done as they were asked. It didn't feel like enough.

His hand gently stroked his son's cheek. He cringed at how cold it was. Feeling a tear fall down his cheek. "Oh, my son." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

"Don't blame yourself, Kairos." A female voice cut.

Dark demon eyes looked at the source. She stood on the opposite side of the table. Her dark eyes meet his. She tried to look sympathetic. Kairos growled. "Leave me to my grief, Mother." His voice held an air of danger.

"Oh, my dear Kairos. You shouldn't grieve alone. You should be with family." She held her arms open. "Give Mummy a hug."

He glared at her. "Go away."

"Oh, dear. This whole miserable incident could have been avoided. I simply asked that daughter of yours to give me the Morningstar child. Children can be so difficult, can't they?" She folded her arms. Her eyes looking at Rocky. "You give them everything. And they turn against you." She reached down to touch Rocky.

Kairos grabbed her arm. "Don't touch him." His anger was not held back.

Lilith pulled her arm back. "I tried being nice to her. But she had to be taught a lesson."

He crossed his arms. His dark eyes glared at her. "I know she wouldn't give you the baby. She is determined to keep him. I tried taking care of it."

"I heard. Surprised me that you would ever think to do something so heinous." Lilith shook her head. "You can still fix this Kairos. Give me the child."

Kairos shook his head. "I don't think so Mother. I am not going to give you the child, so you can start another war with Heaven."

Lilith let out a cold laugh. "Oh, my dear son. Is that what you think I wanted him for? War? I am sick of war." She walked away from the table. Her eyes traveling around the room. Being in this room full of dead humans was not on her list of places she wanted to be.

"You sick of war. I find that hard to believe." Kairos scoffed. "That is all we were taught growing up."

"And a good job I did. Were you not my greatest warrior? You still are. No one measures up to your might."

Kairos rolled his eyes. "So, if you don't want war, then why do you want him?"

Lilith frowned. "For peace."

It was his turned to laugh. "Peace? Don't toy with me, Mother."

"I'm not Kairos. I am serious." She folded her thin arms. "Hell is in chaos. Ever since Lucifer left its been chaos. The clans are fighting for the throne. The humans aren't being properly punished. I'm desperate. Lucifer's child is what I need. To put him on the throne. The true heir."

Kairos didn't believe that was all she wanted. "That's it?"

Lilith nodded. "That's it. Though he won't be as powerful as his father." She pulled a small black box from a pocket in her dress. She held it out and set it on a table. "Funny thing. When I met your daughter, I was pleasantly surprised. Not by her beauty. She looks like me by the way." Lilith smiled even though Kairos was clearly not having it. "I was surprised by the fact that your daughter has a soul."

"I know." Kairos replied. Half demon children in most cases were not born with souls. God felt them to be abominations. Once they died. Like any other demon they just simply ceased to exist. But Kairos had earned God's favor over the millennia. He had hunted down other demons and thwarted Lucifer's plans against Heaven. God had granted him many favors. One of those favors was that his children would be born with souls. Katye and Rocky had been born out of love. They had souls.

"Really? Anyways so does your son." She picked up the box and opened it. A wisp of a figure lifted from the box. It managed to form a shape reminiscent of Rocky.

Kairos widened his eyes. "Rocky?"

Lilith closed the box trapping the soul back inside. "Yes. I had Loquist collect it." She pocketed the box again. "And since I'm in a good mood even though I know you just slaughtered your brothers. I am willing to give you, your son's soul in exchange for the Morningstar child."

He looked down at the still body of Rocky. His heart leapt at the thought that his son could be alive again. He would have to find a new vessel. But it would essentially still be Rocky. He hated to make a bargain with his mother. Handing over the baby to his mother could mean disaster for everyone. "And you swear that you don't want to use my grandson for revenge against Heaven?"

"I promise. Cross my heart." Lilith made the gesture. "Of course, I am willing to wait for Katye to give birth to him. Which won't be but a few weeks. You understand. I will even allow your daughter to come with. She won't have to completely give him up."

It was so tempting to him. To have his son back. Kairos wasn't keen on the idea of Katye going to Hell. He knew she wouldn't want to do that. And giving up her baby was going to be a hard sell. He had to try. The normal composed Kairos was suddenly determined to have his son alive again. His emotions working against all logic. "Okay Mother. You have yourself a deal."

Lilith held out her hand. "Deal." She shook her son's hand. "See you soon." She smiled and then disappeared leaving Kairos alone in the cold morgue.

Kairos sighed as he took one last look at Rocky before walking out of the morgue himself. Passing by a very bewildered technician.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I give you a taste of Deckerstar. Though I plan on keeping them mostly platonic. As for Lucifer's relationship with Katye. I am not quite sure yet. They do truly care for one another. But I don't see them being truly in love. For now they are in a polyamorous relationship. It may change later. Who know.**

* * *

A newer model Blue Charger rolled down the streets of Los Angeles. Detective Decker and Lucifer were riding along in a weird silence. Lucifer was normally quite chatty. This time he was merely staring out the window. They had just dropped off a young very pregnant woman at Lux. Detective Decker kept giving him side glances.

"What Detective?" Lucifer sighed heavily and asked her.

Detective Chloe Decker drummed her steering wheel for a moment. "So, when were you going to tell me?" She asked him.

"Tell you what?"

"Oh, that you are going to be a dad. I mean we could have gone out to celebrate."

Lucifer cleared his throat and remained silent. He wasn't entirely comfortable talking about the whole situation. He squirmed in the seat. Ready to be back at the precinct.

"So, tell me. Was your offspring planned or a mistake?" Chloe was amused by his discomfort. The same man who had told her how burdensome children were. How much her despised them.

"This most certainly was not planned." He gave her a sideway glare.

Chloe laughed. "Of course, it wasn't. I'm not surprised really."

"Really?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She was looking straight ahead at the road.

She shrugged. "Yeeha. What surprises me is that you don't have like twenty children. The way you hump anything that moves."

Lucifer was waiting for the ride to be over. The whole notion of him being a father was not setting well with him. He had always been so careful. This situation had only happened twice in his existence and the first time didn't end well. He was afraid this time would be the same. "Are we almost to the precinct yet?"

"Why are you in a hurry?" Chloe glanced at him with a sly smirk on her face. Normally she was the one being irritated. It was nice to throw it back on Lucifer.

"I just want to get this case solved."

Chloe nodded. "Oh, I see." She nodded. "We'll be there in five minutes."

* * *

Katye stood in front of the elevator in Lux leading up to Lucifer's penthouse. She had her suitcase in hand. She shifted uncomfortably on her feet. They ached just from the little bit of walking from the car to the elevator. Lux was starting to fill with people. She just wanted to get up to the penthouse to shower and go to sleep. Lucifer said Maze would keep an eye on her. She wasn't sure what that meant. The loom of her evil grandmother coming to take her baby from her was on her mind.

"Katye?" It was her roommate Callie's voice.

She turned and smiled at her roommate. She hadn't seen much of her in a month. Turning to her. Callie was standing with two other girls. One of them Roxie. The one Katye wasn't fond of. "Hey Cal."

Callie looked her over. Noting her large belly. "How did I not know you were pregnant?"

Katye shrugged. It would be alarming. As she looked about seven months along when she had only been pregnant for a month and a half. She shifted on her feet. Shrugging. She had to make something up. "Sorry, I didn't tell you."

"But you were so skinny and then wow?" Callie looked at her friends.

"Do you even know who the father is?" Roxie chimed in.

Katye rolled her eyes. "Yes. I know who the father is." She smiled as the elevator door dinged and opened. "Its Lucifer. Now if you'll excuse me. See you later Callie." She sighed as the doors closed and the elevator started its ascent to the penthouse. The doors opened, and she stepped into the palatial penthouse. She sat down on one of the leather couches and let out a long sigh.

"Make yourself at home."

She jumped at the voice. Her eyes finding Mazikeen standing in the doorway of the bedroom. She was dressed in all black leather. Her hair pulled back. Her dark demon eyes narrowed at her. "Oh Mazikeen. You frightened me"

"Good." Mazikeen stepped towards her and sat on the opposite couch. Her dark eyes trained on Katye. The silence between the women was uncomfortable. "I should have slit your throat when I had the chance." Her voice slithered out.

Katye frowned. She touched her neck. "Why?"

Mazikeen sat back on the couch. "You wouldn't have gotten in that situation." She pointed at Katye's belly. "My mother wouldn't have come to earth. She wouldn't be threatening Lucifer. And I could be out doing something fun. But instead I am here babysitting."

"Oh, I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Mazikeen. Or is it Maze? Lucifer calls you Maze." Katye asked her.

"Only my friends call me Maze. You can call me Mazikeen." She folded her arms.

Katye shrugged. "Oaky. Or Aunt Mazikeen?" She smirked.

Mazikeen shot up on her feet and pulled one of her curved knives out and held it to Katye's throat. "No. Just Mazikeen." She pulled the knife back and then walked towards the elevator. "I will be around. If you need me. Scream." She pushed the button.

"Thank you Mazikeen. Like seriously. Thank you." Katye rose from the couch to face her father's sister. "I know you don't like me. Or you think I mean to harm Lucifer. I just want to tell you I don't mean to harm him. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."

Mazikeen took a deep breath and faced her brother's daughter. "Don't mention it." The girl really wasn't that bad. She was a bit on the naïve side. Overly nice sometimes. But she could sense a powerful spirit brewing within. The elevator opened, and she walked into it.

Once alone Katye picked up her bag and walked into the bedroom. The colossal room made her feel small. She set her bag on the bed and pulled stuff out for the shower. The bathroom matched the rest of the penthouse. Marble floors and walls. The shower was a masterpiece with a rain fall shower head.

Getting into the shower Katye felt her muscles relax. The baby was less active since she wasn't next to Lucifer. She still felt achy as he grew fast. The hot high-pressured water was a godsend. After nearly falling asleep. She got out of the shower and dried off. Then put on her nightgown and headed for the bedroom. Lying on the bed she felt so alone. Her heart missed her brother. She was going to call Barbara and Josie, but her eyes began to close, and she was soon snoring away.

* * *

Hours later Katye heard beautiful piano music coming from the living room. She noticed she had been covered up. Smiling she rose slowly to a sitting position. The baby had begun to kick again. "Daddy's home." She patted her belly. Walking towards the entrance to the bedroom she saw him hunched over the piano. His eyes glued to the keys as his hands passionately glided over the keys as he played an old rock and roll song. She hummed along as she stepped down the steps into the living room. His dark eyes flicked up to notice her and then back down to the keys.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked quietly while still playing.

Katye walked across the cold floor to the piano. She placed her hands on the instrument. Feeling its smooth black lacquer finish. "Pretty good." She replied. A smile on her face as she was mesmerized by his playing.

"I thought so. I came home, and you were snoring like an Albanian field wench."

She pursed her lips. Feeling a bit flush. "Was I?" She shrugged. "I'm sorry."

He chuckled. "I put a blanket on you. Poor thing you looked cold."

"Thank you." She was impressed at his hospitality. "And thank you for letting me stay here. I know it's not your thing."

Lucifer stopped playing for a moment and looked at her. His eyes roving up and down her frame. Despite her rounded belly. He still found her as radiant and beautiful as the first time she arrived in Lux. He started to play the song from that night. "Remember this one." It was "Let it Be," by the Beatles.

"Yes. I love that song."

He began to sing it. A smile on his face as their eyes met. "Come on sing with me."

Shaking her head. "Oh, I don't sing." She folded her hands and shifted on her cold bare feet.

"Its just me."

"I know. Its just."

Lucifer kept singing. "Oh, it can't be that bad. Come on, darling. I'm not the judge type."

His smile was too much for her. Those seductive eyes. That charming British accent. Sighing she opened her mouth and sang a few lines. Lucifer just smiled and kept playing. She kept singing. Then he joined in and they sang together. Then the song was over.

"My, that wasn't so bad. And I must say your singing voice is lovely."

"I guess. My brother was the singer in the family." She frowned at the thought of never hearing her brother sing again.

Lucifer scoffed. "I wouldn't call screaming like a demon into a microphone singing."

"No, Rocky really could sing. He was in a boys' choir when he was younger. And he did regular singing in his band. Not just the screaming stuff." She explained. "He was the musical one. I guess he got it from our mother." She paused. Lucifer seemed interested, so she kept talking. "She was a cellist. Or that's what my father said."

Lucifer nodded at her. His hands still playing. He patted the bench beckoning her to sit with him. She sat beside him. He started singing again. An old Sinatra favorites.

Katye relished the moment. Her anger towards him dissipating. She leaned against him. Her head rested on his shoulder. It was like he was singing to her. A hard kick made her cringe and jump. "Ow." He stopped singing and playing. Dark eyes upon her. She touched her belly. "He is a strong kicker."

The Devil nodded and picked up a glass sitting on the piano. He took a sip.

"Come on Lucifer. Feel him." She gently grabbed his free hand and placed it over her belly. She looked over at him. "See, isn't it wonderful?"

Lucifer sighed as he felt the baby moving inside Katye. Then he made a connection. It was like a small voice trying to speak. He smiled and felt something like a hand reaching out to him. "Whoa." He noticed the hand print on her belly through her night gown. Pulling his hand away he stood up and walked over to his bar with his glass and poured it full of whiskey. He drank it down and poured more. His back on Katye. He then heard the piano playing. Turning around he watched her play a Mozart song. He walked over and stood beside the piano.

"I played piano until high school. MY teacher said I was pretty good. I don't know why I stopped." She said. Her eyes downcast at the keys.

Lucifer ran his hand over the top of hers that stopping her from playing he pulled her to stand in front of him. Her dark eyes looking into his. His other hand softly stroked her cheek. "You know the first night I saw you at Lux, your beauty radiated across the club."

She blushed and looked away. His hand gently turning her face back to him.

"And I don't think your radiance comes strictly from that demon blood flowing through your veins. Though I suspect you may be part succubus." He chuckled lightly as he leaned down and placed his lips on hers.

Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed. A hand stroked her cheek while the other traveled down her neck and to her breasts. Remarking how much they had grown during her pregnancy. He was not put off by her belly. Her beauty had not diminished. He pulled back from her. His forehead against hers. "We will work this out. Somehow. You and I." He breathed to her.

Katye nodded. "Okay." She whispered.

He took her hand and lead her to the couch. He sat down and then pulled her towards him. She straddled his legs. Then wrapped her arms around his neck again and they kissed passionately. He kissed down her neck. His hand moving down into her nightgown to feel her warm breasts. Katye slid her sleeve down and exposed one of her breasts. His tongue slipped around a nipple making her cry out in delight. Feeling his growing bulge, she rubbed against him.

"Oh, my little beast." He smiled up at her. His mouth still upon her breast as his arms held her tight against him. She moved back and forth over his groin. He pressed his mouth against hers again. She placed her hands on his chest and slowly unbuttoned his shirt and ran her hands over his smooth chest. Then she ran her hands down and touched his belt buckle. Her eyes searching his for permission. "Go on." He breathed into her ear. "You know you want it."

Smiling she unbuckled his belt and unzipped him and ran her hand over his silken boxers. Eager for what came next. She started to pull her nightgown over her head when the elevator dinged. She stopped stripping when she saw who had entered the room.

"I'll be right with you in say twenty minutes." He said with his back to the intruder. He noticed Katye covering herself as she slid off his legs. He was still pitching a tent. He craned his neck to see. Rolling his eyes. "Kairos." He scoffed. "Come back in twenty minutes."

"I need to speak with my daughter." The demon demanded.

"Can it wait?" He didn't hear an answer. Rolling his eyes, he stood up from the couch and faced the demon. "Fine. You talk to your daughter, while I go take care of this." He gestured his growing boner. Then he stomped into his bedroom. Cursing the whole time.

Kairos placed a hand over his eyes. He then looked at his daughter sitting cross legged on the couch. She looked so young and innocent looking at him wearing a pink night gown. He noted how much larger her belly had grown. He also noted the glare in her eyes. "Look, I know you are still mad at me."

She folded her arms and kicked her feet out from under herself and turned away from him. Her ears listening to the sounds of Lucifer having to self-pleasure himself.

"Please Katye." Kairos walked over and knelt in front of his daughter. "I know you don't understand. But I was doing what I thought was the right thing to do. For everyone. I was wrong. Please can you forgive me."

Katye sighed and leaned back on the couch. She found looking at his face it was hard to stay angry. She found she had missed her father. And with Rocky gone. She felt she needed him more. "Oh Dad. I forgive you." She leaned forward and hugged him.

Kairos was grateful that she hugged him. "I love you Katye."

"I missed you." She pulled back from him. "I miss Rocky too." She felt tears forming in her eyes again.

"I miss him too, sweetheart. Believe me. Nothing hurts more than losing a child. But what if I told you he may not be gone forever?"

Katye eyed him. "Like what do you mean?"

Kairos stood up and walked to the opposite couch and sat down. He clasped his hands together. "I spoke with my mother. She told me about the plight in Hell. The chaos threatening to tear it apart. Told me how she wants your baby to rule."

She wrapped her arms around her belly. She was prepared to defend her son again. She was not giving him up.

"Look, Mother thinks that the son of Lucifer is the rightful heir to the throne in Hell. You wouldn't have to give him up forever. You could go with."

Katye felt her baby kicking. She did not like the idea of having to live in Hell just to see her son. "Why are you suddenly agreeing with your mother?" She was suspicious.

"I think it's the best for everyone."

"That's what you said when you tried giving me that potion." She glared at her father.

Kairos sighed. "I know. I was wrong. Living in Hell for you won't be tortured. You'll be treated like royalty. Your son will be a king. He will answer to no one. There he'll at least be safe from God's angels. What do you say? I know its not ideal. But you don't have to live in Hell forever. You can come back to Earth and get married and have other children and still visit your son."

She wanted to believe her father was being sincere. That he was doing what was best. After he had tried to kill her baby she had a hard time with believing him. But he looked so sincere. "Why are you doing this?"

He leaned forward. "Mother has his soul. Rocky's soul."

Katye's eyes widened. "What do you mean? She has his soul?"

"Like, she has his actual soul. She told me if I give her your baby she will give me Rocky's soul. We can have him back. I would just have to find him a new vessel. But we'll have him back."

The idea of seeing her brother again was tempting. Her father was adamant about it. She rubbed her belly. She really didn't want to be separated from her son. "I can still see my son?" She asked.

"Yes. Katye. You can still see him." Kairos replied to her.

"Ok- "

"No." Lucifer interrupted. He stood in the doorway of his bedroom. His hands zipping his pants. His shirt tucked back in. His dark eyes looking upon Kairos. "The answer is no." He stepped into the living room towards the demon.

Kairos stood up to face the Devil. "What do you mean no?"

"What I just precisely told you, Kairos. You cannot have my son to hand off to your mother."

Kairos narrowed his eyes. "Why do you suddenly care?"

Glaring at him Lucifer took a step closer getting nearly in the face of the demon. "I am not going to allow your mother to force my son to do her bidding. I will not do to my son what my father did to me." He glanced down at Katye who was smiling at him.

"But I promised my mother." Kairos pleaded with him.

Lucifer stepped back and walked to his bar and picked up his whiskey glass. He took a drink and looked at the demon. "You promised your mother something that isn't yours to promise."

Kairos scoffed. "Oh, suddenly you care about him." He moved towards Lucifer.

The whiskey glass was slammed down as Lucifer got into the demon's face. "You forget your place demon." The Devil growled. "Do not stand there proclaiming you know what or whom I care about. The answer is still no. Your mother cannot have my son to rule Hell. He will not be forced to be something he doesn't want to be." Lucifer's voice lifted into a yell as he stared down the demon.

"She has his soul, Lucifer." Kairos felt helpless. He had let his emotions get the best of him. Losing Rocky had shaken him. He was not the usual Kairos. "Mother has my son's soul. She said if I handed her the baby than she would give it back. I can have him back."

Lucifer felt a tinge of empathy for Kairos. "I understand your desperation." He started to say.

"No, you don't. You don't understand. You will never understand what it means to be a father. To sacrifice for your children. To watch them grow up from a distance. To not be able to hold them. Tell them you love them every day." Kairos's voice cracked.

"Do not tell me what I don't understand. The fate of my son will lie on him. He will be the one to decide his place." Lucifer watched the demons moved back. He was clearly agitated.

"What am I going to tell my mother?" Kairos asked.

Lucifer shrugged. "That is not my problem. Next time don't promise what is not yours. Capiche?" A wicked grin moved across the Devil's handsome visage.

"She will destroy his soul."

"Again, not my problem." Lucifer turned away from Kairos.

The demon felt rage build up within. He growled and lunged for Lucifer. Kairos collided with Lucifer and the two tumbled head over heel between the couches. Katye yelped and lifted her feet as Lucifer and her father exchanged blows. Lucifer rolled to the side and got to his feet. Quickly reaching down to pick the foolish demon up by his collar. He threw Kairos through the plate glass windows overlooking the balcony and the city. Glass rained down as Kairos slid through the glass barrier on the balcony. He came to rest with part of his body dangling over the side. He was then pulled upright and then held dangling over the city.

"Don't be foolish, Kairos." Lucifer held him by the collar. His handsome face had turned that of the true Devil. "Don't you see that your mother is playing your emotions. She is using your son to play you. Don't you see that?" Lucifer pulled him back from the edge. He then released the demon. "I will not kill you in front of your daughter."

Katye was standing just inside the doors. Her eyes full of tears. Kairos collapsed to his knees on the balcony. The weight of losing Rocky was too much. Katye ran towards him over broken glass. She knelt next to him. "Daddy." She wrapped her arms around him.

Lucifer stood over them. He was amazed that Katye hadn't cut herself on the broken glass. He watched Katye hug her father. He sighed. "Look Kairos. We will figure out what to do about your mother. We will also figure out how to get your son's soul from her."

The demon stood up with his daughter. She was still hugging him. He nodded. "Okay Lucifer."

The three of them walked back into the penthouse. Lucifer headed to the bar and poured two glasses of whiskey. He handed one to Kairos. The two of them drank for a moment. Katye was sitting on the couch. Her eyes nodding in fatigue.

"Darling." Lucifer said to her. "Why don't you go back to sleep? You clearly need it. Your father and I have much to discuss."

Katye stood up wearily and walked over to Lucifer and Kairos. "Okay. I am beat." She smiled and hugged her father. "Goodnight Dad. I love you." She wiped blood from his cheek. Turning to Lucifer. He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her. She smiled and waved before walking to the bedroom.

The two men. Devil and demon watched her disappear into the bedroom. They were silent for a few moments. Lucifer finally cleared his throat. "And Kairos. I know you don't think so. But I do care about my son. I don't know how to explain it. But this overwhelming urge to protect him came over me. And Katye. I care a great deal about your daughter."

Kairos nodded. "I understand Lucifer. Maybe I was wrong about you."

Lucifer chuckled. "It only took you a millennium." They both laughed. "Now, your mother probably won't show up until after the baby is born. Which will probably be at least another week. So, we'll need to come up with a strategy to fight her off and get Rocky's soul. Deal."

Kairos nodded. "Deal Lucifer."

* * *

Katye lie in Lucifer's bed. She listened to the plan her father and Lucifer were concocting to keep Lilith from taking the baby and to get Rocky's soul back. She closed her eyes and nodded off. Then a time later she felt the bed move. Lucifer slid in behind her and pulled her close to him. She felt content in the warmth of his arms. He kissed her neck. His hands rubbing her breasts again. Then one traveling down her belly and then to her thighs. She let his hand travel further down. She gasped out loud as he began to stroke her.

"Shall we continue what we started earlier?" He breathed into her ear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter may be a bit rambling and convoluted. I wanted to find a way to intergrate Ella. So I found one. Part of this chapter may not really go with the rest of the story and may be part of a future story. I hope it meshes well anyways. If there is something you need explained just ask. Either here or on Twitter. You can send a private message if you so choose.**

* * *

Nestled safe in the arms of the Devil. She reveled in his closeness. His arms around her. Their naked bodies pressed together. He breathed upon her neck. Her eyes fluttered open. The sun had already risen into the sky. Casting light into the grand bedroom. She smiled as she sniggled against his arms. Sighing she closed her eyes again. Taking in the moment. Lucifer's ringtone cut through the quiet moment.

The Devil grunted and stirred. Releasing his hold on Katye he rose from the bed and reached for his phone on the end table. He stood in front of the bed fully nude to answer the phone. "Good morning, Detective."

Katye opened her eyes and looked at the godly man before her. His chiseled muscles on his chest down to his manhood on full display. She gingerly rolled onto her back. Not wanting to get out of bed. She sighed and vaguely listened to Lucifer's phone conversation. Slowly her eyes closed again.

"Katye," He softly touched her arm.

Opening an eye, she smiled at his face above hers. "Yes, dear?" She replied.

He rose up and started for his closet. "The Detective called. She said she has some new information on the case and needs to speak with you. Its urgent." He then walked into his closet.

Sighing Katye pushed back the covers and rolled clumsily onto her side then worked to get up into a sitting position. Moving was becoming harder the larger she grew. She grunted and then finally she was upright. Slowly she got to her feet. A swift kick to her ribs made her wince. "Now, don't you start." She patted her belly and headed to the closet. Lucifer was whistling as he scanned his wardrobe. He had set aside part of the closet for her clothes. Minutes later Katye was sitting on a chair crying. Nothing seemed to fit. Finally, she pulled on an old pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt that barely covered her belly. She had to keep pulling it down. She then walked to the living room to find her shoes.

"Is that what you are wearing?" Lucifer asked from the bar. He was sipping on whiskey. He was always sipping on whisky.

Katye looked down at her outfit. "It was the only thing that fit." She glared at him. "I haven't had time to shop for new clothes. He keeps growing too fast."

Lucifer set down his glass. "We can go shopping after speaking with the Detective. Now let's go. She is waiting for us."

"Fine." Katye grabbed her purse. Her stomach gurgled. "I'm really hungry."

Lucifer picked up an apple from a bowl sitting on his piano. "Here." He handed it to her. Then he headed to the elevator.

Katye bit into the apple. Her waddled after the Devil. Her mind wondering what was so urgent. What more did the Detective need from her? They entered the elevator. They rode down in silence. Katye had the apple nearly devoured by the time they reached the bottom floor. Lucifer rushed out of the elevator. She had a hard time keeping up with him.

Outside they walked towards Lucifer's black classic Corvette. Katye opened the passenger door and gingerly climbed into the car as he started it up. She found it was a tight fit. She couldn't even get the seatbelt to work. Sighing she shrugged it off. Lucifer put the car into drive and they were on their way. Katye's hair flew about in the wind. She dug into her purse hoping to find a hair tie. Not finding one she tried smoothing her hair but found it a fruitless endeavor. They rode in silence for long while. Her stomach gurgled again. The apple hadn't been enough sustenance. She had a rapidly growing half-angel fetus to feed. Her mind began to wander. The baby kicked a few times. She looked over at Lucifer. He was off in his own mind it seemed. "Lucifer. What do you think of the name Jacob?"

"Hmm?" He glanced over at her.

"For the baby. What do you think of the name Jacob?" She asked him again.

He made a face. "I don't think so. Too Biblical." He gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"Oh." She replied. "Simon?"

He shook his head. "Too nerdy."

"Well, do you have any name ideas?"

Lucifer remained silent. He just sighed. "You can name him anything you want."

Katye sighed. She hated how some moments her seemed so loving and endearing. And other moments he was distant. She wanted him to engage and be more accepting of their son. Neither of them had anticipated it happening. But within a week it was estimated they would have a son. She leaned her head against her arm and stared out the windshield. Her stomach still twisting with hunger.

They reached the precinct. Lucifer quickly exited the car. He seemed to forget he had a passenger with him. He moved towards the entrance.

"Lucifer." A familiar male voice called to him. Dan Espinoza walked up to the Devil with a Starbucks cup in hand. He smirked at Lucifer.

"Daniel." He greeted a Latino detective.

"Chloe tell you we have new evidence." Dan explained.

Lucifer nodded. "She did."

"LUCIFER!" Katye cried out from the Corvette.

Lucifer and Dan turned to the car. Sighing Lucifer walked back to the car. Katye was struggling to get out of the low sitting classic car. He sighed. Dan stood slightly behind him. "Are you alright, darling?"

"No, you idiot. Help me out of this stupid car." She had tears in her eyes. She was embarrassed she couldn't get out of a car.

Dan lifted an eyebrow. Lucifer was rushed back to his Corvette. A young very pregnant woman trying to get herself out of the car. He ambled towards the two of them. Lucifer was trying his best to help her out. "Do you need any help, Lucifer?" Dan tried not to laugh.

Lucifer was struggling to help Katye out of the car. His angelic strength didn't seem to be enough. "Okay when I pull, you got to push up. Okay." He explained to her. He took note of Dan's question. "I think we got this Daniel." He responded tersely. "Come on darling." Lucifer held onto Katye's arms. "Use that demon strength."

Katye glared at him. She was trying not to break down into tears. Lucifer pulled on her arms and finally after a great effort she was able to stand up. The effort caused her to fall forward. Lucifer easily caught in his arms. "Thank you." She said while pulling down her t-shirt.

"Very good." Lucifer released his gripped on her arms. "Let's go inside shall we." He turned heel and started into the precinct with Dan beside him. Katye was a few steps behind the men.

Dan looked back at Katye. Noticing her big belly. He gestured to her. "So, I guess Chloe wasn't kidding. Is it really yours?" He grinned.

"Yes." Lucifer replied.

"Oh man." Dan laughed. "I can't believe this. You? A father?" He shook his head as they entered the precinct. "Actually. I can't believe that you don't have a ton more kids out there."

Lucifer glared at him as the descended stairs. "I use protection, Daniel."

"Right. And that was?"

"A misunderstanding." Lucifer replied. They walked past desks and busy officers. Some eyeing the waddling Katye a few steps behind Espinoza and Lucifer. A few whispering amongst each other. It seemed the rumors were true.

Dan laughed out loud. "A misunderstanding? That's not a misunderstanding, man." They approached a cute petite Latina. She waved to them.

"Hey Dan." Ella smiled big. She was young appearing. Wearing a Star Trek t-shirt. She smiled at Lucifer. "Hey Lucifer." Then her attention was on Katye. She stood a few feet behind Lucifer. She was devouring a large donut.

Lucifer greeted Ella and the looked back at Katye. "Where did you get that?" He inquired about the donut.

"Umm we're in a police station." Katye said between bites. She was starving. The apple hadn't been enough. She couldn't eat the donut fast enough. She didn't notice chocolate frosting on her face.

"Just stay away from my pudding." Dan said to her. "Lucifer is always stealing pudding."

Katye finished the donut. "Oo pudding sounds good." She smiled. "I won't steal your pudding. But I am still hungry. Lucifer wouldn't stop for breakfast."

"That wasn't very nice of him." Ella gave Lucifer a look. She eyed Katye then looked at Lucifer. "Is that? You didn't tell me you were having a baby." Ella exclaimed loudly.

Lucifer scoffed. "Well, uh." He looked at a smirking Katye. "Its been so busy lately. I must have forgotten."

Ella smacked Lucifer's arm. "How could you just forget something like that?" She shook her head at him. She then smiled and held out her hand. "I'm Ella by the way."

Katye shook her hand. "Katye." She looked the spritely woman. She laughed when she admonished Lucifer. "I think he would rather forget all about this." She gestured to herself.

"No, I think he is just overwhelmed. Aren't you Lucifer?" Ella said to him.

Lucifer grunted. "We have new evidence?" He quickly changed the subject. "Also, where is the Detective?" He looked around the station.

"Oh, Chloe. She had to make a phone call." Ella took a step closer to Lucifer and beckoned for him to bend down so she could talk quieter to just him. "We also had an incident in the morgue. The body is missing."

"What body?"

"Rocky Forde's body. It's gone." Ella said to Lucifer.

Katye had been standing a few feet away heard what Ella said to Lucifer. "What? What do you mean Rocky's body is gone?" Her heart sank.

Ella glanced at Lucifer. She wasn't sure what to say next. Not putting together Katye's connection to Rocky. "Were you a fan of his? I am not huge into the death metal, myself. But Rocky was a pioneer."

"No." Katye felt anger welling up. She wanted to know where her brother was. How could they lose a body? "He's my brother."

"Really?" Ella responded. "I am so sorry."

"How do you lose a body?"

Detective Decker joined them a moment later. She was just hanging up her phone. She greeted Ella. "You got the evidence, Ella?" She asked. Ella nodded and handed her a folder. Decker then turned to Lucifer and Katye. "Yes, Rocky's body is missing. And that isn't it. Let's go discuss it." She gestured in the direction of an interrogation room.

"Why are you taking her into interrogation?" Lucifer demanded. "She's not a suspect."

Detective Decker patted his arm. "Maybe you should sit this one out. Seeing as how close you are to the case."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes. "How am I too close?"

"Uh, because the victim is the brother of your girlfriend." She pointed at Katye.

"She is not my girlfriend." He noticed Katye frowning. He sighed. "I'm not sure what we are at the moment." He tried smiling at Katye.

Detective Decker shook her head. "Either way you are too close to this. I just need to ask her some more questions okay?"

"Fine." He turned back to Katye. "I have to sit this one out." He explained to her. "I'll be nearby if you need me."

Katye nodded at him. "I'm still hungry."

"I'll go get you something from the vending machine." Lucifer touched her shoulder then walked away

Katye watched him walk away. She sighed. His comment about not being his girlfriend had stung. He was so quick to dismiss the notion. She hadn't really thought about the nature of their relationship. She put her hand on her belly. Lucifer had told they would work something out. She turned towards Detective Decker.

"Right this way." Decker lead Katye into an interrogation room. They both sat on opposite sides of a metal table. She placed a folder on the table.

Katye sat facing her. The metal chair was very uncomfortable. She shifted several times trying to find a reasonably comfortable position. Too close to the table and her belly rubbed against it. Too far back and it felt awkward. Finally, she found a position she could live with. "Sorry."

"Its alright." Detective Decker watched her adjust herself. "Are you good now?" She asked.

"Yes." Katye nodded and faced her. She eyed the folder on the table. "So, how is Rocky's body missing?"

Detective Decker opened the folder and pulled out a photo. She slid it across the table. "We think it was taken by this man. Do you know him?"

Katye looked at the photo. She most defiantly recognized the figure. A man in a black trench coat. Long black hair and a black beard. It made sense now. She sighed. "Yes. I know him." Her mind went back to her father telling her that Lilith had Rocky's soul. Was the body related to that?

"Who is he?"

She pursed her lips. "My father."

Decker folded her hands in front of her. "Your father? His name?"

"Kairos." Katye replied. Her heart was racing. What was her father doing now? She could only wonder. One minute she felt she could trust him. The next he was off doing something that made her question her trust.

"Last name?"

Katye shrugged. "I don't know."

The Detective shook her head. "How do you not know your father's last name?"

"Rocky and I are adopted. We have our adopted mother Barbara's last name." She explained. "We only met him about a month ago. Well, officially. He had followed us our whole lives, detective." She watched the Detective look in the folder.

"You can call my Chloe." She looked at Katye. "What do you mean he followed you?"

Katye shrugged. "He kept tabs on us. Went to our school plays and recitals. He showed up at our graduation. Went to Rocky's concerts."

"I see." Chloe nodded as she listened. "Did you know your adoption was illegal?"

"What? How? My mom is a lawyer. I would think she would know if it was illegal. What does this have to do with Rocky?"

Chloe paged through the folder. "We are getting to that. We found more surveillance images of your father in Houston with two baby carriers, walking away from a hospital. Do you know who your biological mother was?"

"My dad said her name is Tamara Wilde. Her dad is some senator or was. She was a cellist. Then she went crazy and killed her parents and wound up in an asylum." Katye tried recalling what her father had said about her biological mother.

"Well, her father is still alive. She only killed her mother. Or there was evidence it wasn't just her. "

Katye nodded. "Okay?" She was wondering what all of this had to do with Rocky. She shifted in the uncomfortable chair.

"They had collected DNA from the scene. Some of it was your mothers. And some well, it came up as not human. Not animal either. Basically, they have never seen DNA like it."

Katye felt nauseous. Part of her wondered what demon DNA would look like to the police. She wondered if demons even had DNA. "Oh? You mean like it was demon DNA?"

Chloe laughed. "No. Not demon. Don't be silly." She laughed. "Anyways the day your brother and the others died at the concert, they found a biker bar full of bodies. Three of the bodies matched the descriptions of the men who killed your brother. And the funny thing is. The same DNA from the scene where your grandmother was killed popped up in that biker bar." Chloe explained. "And here is the shocker. The DNA is like the three assailants. Like they were all brothers. And all related to your brother."

Katye sighed. "They would. My grandmother sent demons to kill my brother. I assume they were Lilim. They are all brothers and sisters including my dad and including Mazikeen."

"Mazikeen? You mean Lucifer's bartender?" Chloe asked her.

"Yes. Mazikeen is my dad's sister. I guess my aunt then."

Chloe let out a long sigh. "I'm not sure I am following this. Your grandmother sent out demons as you call them, to kill your brother. But these demons were your father's brothers."

Katye nodded. "That sums it up."

"Why did your grandmother send," She made air quotes, "Demons, to kill your brother?"

"Because she wants my baby."

Chloe's mouth fell open. "Your grandmother wants your baby? Why?"

"To rule over Hell." Katye sat forward. Her eyes looking directly into Chloe's. "She wants my son to rule Hell. But I don't want to give him up. My father had already tried to give me a potion to abort him."

"He what?" Chloe was trying to understand everything that Katye was telling her. She was going on about demons and her grandmother. They were all related. Somehow. Was this some sort of crime family? She wondered.

"He wanted to abort my baby. I would let him. But my grandmother came to me and tried to talk me into giving her the baby because she wants Lucifer's son to rule Hell. Because Hell is in chaos since Lucifer left. They need a new ruler. But I refused. She told me I would regret it. So, she had demons kill Rocky. And I assume my father is the one who killed the other demons. He is a really strong fighter."

Chloe listened to Katye talk. She seemed sincere in everything she said. Except she was talking about demons as in actual demons. Which of course did not exist. "Katye, I think you need some serious help." She reached her hand out to touch Katye's. "We can get you help."

Katye pulled her hand away and placed it on her belly. "I don't need help. I am fine. I just lost my brother and I'm about to have a baby. But other than that, I don't need help."

"You are talking about demons and Hell." Chloe gathered the photos and arranged them and put them into the folder. A moment later the door to the interrogation room opened and Lucifer popped his head in.

"How is it going in here?" He entered the room and set a bag of chips in front of Katye.

Chloe stood up and faced Lucifer. "She needs serious help. Sitting there talking about demons and how they are all related to her father and your bartender. I didn't know Maze had brothers."

"She has many brothers." Lucifer glanced over at Katye who was already devouring the chips. He sighed. Many times, he had tried to convince the Detective that he was the Devil. She didn't believe him. He knew that all the talk about demons would seem crazy.

"Anyways. I am going to go contact some mental health- "

Lucifer held up a hand cutting her off. "That isn't necessary. Katye is just stressed. What with the baby coming and then her brother's murder. Poor thing."

Chloe sighed. "She needs help Lucifer."

"I'll handle it. Okay?" He tried to assure the Detective.

"Okay. Anyways do you know this Kairos? Katye doesn't seem to know his last name."

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. I know Kairos. Quite well. Have known him for centuries upon centuries."

"Right. Because you are the Devil and have lived forever." Chloe said sarcastically. "Anyways, we believe he is the one that stole Rocky's body. His DNA matches that at a suspected mass homicide at a biker bar and a homicide in Texas."

Lucifer just nodded. "Sounds like Kairos. He must have taken vengeance against the ones who killed his son. I don't know about the Texas thing. Does it have to do with his wife and her mother?" He gestured to Katye.

"We believe so. Its just so bizarre." Chloe picked up the folder. "Excuse me." She walked out of the room.

Katye stood up and finished the chips. "Why does she think I am crazy?" She asked Lucifer.

"Because she doesn't believe in demons. Or that I am the Devil. Even though I keep telling her. Like most humans they cannot comprehend the celestial world."

Katye laughed. "Hell, I didn't believe in all of this. Barbara and Josie raised us atheist. I only read about demons and the Devil in storybooks." She felt tears welling up. "Then I met you and my father. And now. I don't really know what to think."

Lucifer put his hand on her shoulder. "You are handling it pretty well. Most who learn the truth of the world have nervous breakdowns. Trust me. Most humans who look upon my true face wet themselves in terror and are never the same. You saw my face. You shrinked in fear but you recovered well."

Katye shuddered at the thought. The night he had found out about her pregnancy had been scary. He had thought she was there to destroy him. She remembered the yelling and seeing his true face. Still she was not afraid of him. "I know I am supposed to think you are evil. Or that's what the world tells me to think. I don't think you are evil Lucifer."

He smiled weakly. "You are young, yet."

"Lucifer. You gave me something wonderful." She held her belly. "You gave me him." She smiled. "I love him. And I love you."

Lucifer sighed. He patted her back. "Let's go get you something to eat. I can hear your stomach growling." He opened the door of the interrogation room. "I think the Detective is done with her questions."

"Okay." Katye replied sadly. Her heart sunk. She had just told him that she loved him. And he didn't respond. Nothing in his face suggested the feeling was mutual. Tears welled up. Lucifer walked out, and she followed behind. Wiping her eyes so that no one saw her crying again. Her hands pulling down her shirt.

"Hey Lucifer." Ella walked over to them. "I want to throw a baby shower for you and your girlfriend."

Lucifer stopped. "She is not my girlfriend." He turned back to Katye. Tears rolled down her cheeks. He felt bad for upsetting her. "Look, if you want to throw her a baby shower. Be my guest."

"Awesome. You'll love it." Ella clapped her hands and walked away.

Lucifer headed over to Chloe's desk. Chloe was on the phone. He waited till she was done. "Are we free to go now?"

"I think so." Chloe replied.

"Good. Poor Katye is hungry. And needs new clothes."

"Well, if I need you. I'll call. It looks like we hit a dead end with this case. We still have units out looking for Rocky's body. A white box truck was spotted on surveillance footage driving away from the morgue. We are tracking down the truck."

"Sounds dreadfully boring. Call me when it gets interesting." Lucifer started to walk away. "Come on Katye." He beckoned for her. "I'll take you to get lunch. And then we'll go shopping." He started for the door.

Katye was feeling down. She nodded and followed him. She just wanted to go home. To her home. Not Lucifer's home. "I want to go home." She said to him. "My home. I want to sleep in my own bed." They were outside almost to the car.

Lucifer stopped. "I don't think that is a good idea. Your grandmother may be waiting for you to give birth. Or she may try to kidnap you. Either way its not good for you to be alone." He explained. "I promised you. I would not let anything happen to you or the baby. And I intend to keep that promise."

She nodded sadly. "Okay, fine. But what I want to know is. What are we? You were sure to tell everyone I wasn't your girlfriend. So, what are we?"

Lucifer put his hand on his face. He turned away from her. His eyes glancing upwards for a moment. Then he paced back towards her. "I don't know yet. I am not a monogamous relationship type."

"Fine." Katye sauntered towards the Corvette.

Lucifer stopped her. "Look, I wasn't lying when I said I care about you. I do. I'm just not ready for this to be an exclusive relationship. I need my freedom. This is new territory for me."

"I get it Lucifer. You have commitment issues. But I believe you when you say you care. And that you want to protect me. I guess I'll take that for now. All I really care about right now is keeping our son safe. We'll figure us out." Her stomach growled. "Now, lets go get some food."

Lucifer liked her explanation. "Yes, darling. We'll figure out us." He put his hand on her cheek. He leaned down and kissed her. "Let's get lunch." He then leads her to the Corvette and they headed off.

* * *

Kairos drove along the Pacific Coast Highway. He was in a white refrigerated box truck. Iron Maiden blasted out of the speakers. He nodded his head to the music. The night before he had made a deal with the Devil. They had planned to defeat his mother. To keep her from taking his grandson to rule Hell. They had also planned to get Rocky's soul back. In most cases a new vessel or freshly dead body needed to be found. But Kairos knew a way to put his son's soul back into his own body.

Reaching a palatial mansion in Monterrey Bay. He pulled up to a wrought iron gate and leaned out the window and pushed a button. The speaker crackled. "Yes?" A woman's voice answered.

"Its me Gwenie." He spoke into the speaker. The gate then opened. He drove towards the house. A garage door opened, and he backed the truck in. The door closed as soon as he was inside. He hopped out of the truck. Gwendolyn was standing at the door to the house. Her arms folded. She looked radiant in a red dress. He approached her. "I got the body on ice in the truck."

She nodded. "I see that. Did you get the other ingredients?" She asked dryly. Her ice blue eyes looking over the demon.

"Yes, they are in the truck as well."

"Good. The body should be good for a week. You must get the soul back soon. Or this won't work right." Gwendolyn explained.

"Lucifer and I have a plan." Kairos responded.

Gwendolyn raised an eyebrow. "Making deals with the Devil now, are we?"

Kairos shrugged. "It was the only way."

"You always say that." She sighed and then shrugged. "Oh well. Let's get started, shall we."


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:**

 **This chapter is a bit of a filler. Not much happening. Except for growing pains in the relationship between Katye and Lucifer. There is a little bit of Aunt demon and niece bonding. But action is coming soon. Lots of action. So hold tight.**

* * *

After the morning at the precinct, Lucifer had taken Katye to buy clothes. She needed better fitting clothes. Lucifer was generous and bought her a lot of outfits. Satisfied they got lunch and headed back to Lux. The black Corvette raced back to Lux. Katye and Lucifer rode in silence. Both lost to their own thoughts. The car stopped at the front door of the club. A valet was waiting for them.

Again, Katye struggled to get out of the car. Lucifer had already disappeared into the club. She scowled and grunted. The valet helped her out. She nearly stumbled on top of the poor man. But she smiled and thanked him and then retrieved her bags from the trunk of the car before heading upstairs.

She changed into a different outfit. A black skirt and a nice purple flowery top. Then she decided to head down to Lux. She pushed the button to the elevator. It opened and down it went. Dinging upon reaching the bottom, she strolled into the club. It was early. Not many people in the club. She could hear the piano and Lucifer belting out a Rolling Stones tune. She smiled and headed for the steps She stood for a moment admiring Lucifer's singing.

"Katye?" A male voice called to her.

She turned to the source. It was Dusty the bartender. The one she had spoken to in her first days of coming to Lux. Slowly she walked towards the bar. "Hello Dusty." She smiled warmly at him. "How is it going?"

Dusty looked her over. "I didn't know you were pregnant. Congrats?" He made a face doing calculations. "Were you pregnant the first time I saw you?"

Katye shrugged. "I guess." She knew she couldn't tell him that it had only been a month and a half. "Can I get a club soda?"

He nodded. "Sure." He filled up a glass and set it on the bar. "Enjoy."

She picked up the glass and took a sip. "Thank you." The piano had stopped playing. Looking over she saw Lucifer was not there. Looking around she saw him talking to pair of women. They were in barely their dresses. He was flirting. Trying not to feel jealous she turned away and walked back to the bar and sat down. Sipping the club soda, she watched Lucifer with the other women.

"How does it feel?" Mazikeen had appeared out of nowhere.

Katye jumped slightly and looked over at the demon. She was sitting in the stool next to her. A wicked smile on her beautiful face. "How does what feel?" She turned back to Lucifer. The women were laughing like hyenas at everything he said. One of them was rubbing his arm. He was enjoying every moment of it.

"To be yesterday's trash." Mazikeen's voice broke in.

"Is that what I am?" Katye asked sadly. She thought they had something going. Even though Lucifer had made it clear he didn't want a real commitment. She patted her belly. "I mean I know he said he didn't want to commit."

Mazikeen shrugged. "Yeah, but what can you do? That's Lucifer for you."

Katye sighed and turned away from Mazikeen. "I suppose." She frowned. Lucifer was walking towards them. The women on either arm. He looked over at Katye. She smiled at him. He turned away and kept his attention on the women as he walked them towards the elevator. She felt tears welling up in her eyes. She hated to start crying in the middle of the club.

"Do you need a shoulder to cry on?" Mazikeen asked sarcastically.

"What are you doing here Mazikeen?" Katye wiped the tears from her eyes. She tried to act tough. Watching Lucifer with other women wasn't going to upset her. He could do what he wanted.

She sighed. "I am supposed to keep an eye on you. Remember?"

"Oh right." Katye sighed. She stood up from the bar. She felt weird having to be watched. "I'm sorry." She frowned. "I just want to go see my Moms."

"Okay, sounds really boring but okay." Mazikeen replied.

Katye turned to her. "You really want to come with, Mazikeen?"

"No. I would rather be doing literally anything else. But Lucifer told me to keep an eye on you. Who knows what my mother is planning. So. Here we are." The demon looked out over the club.

"Oh sorry." Katye said again. "I won't take long. I just want to check up on them."

Mazikeen nodded. "Alright. Let's go then and get it over with." She gestured. "After you."

Katye waddled towards the door. Lucifer had mentioned that her car had been brought over from the concert venue. Outside she walked up to the valet. "Green BMW?" He nodded and walked off. The two women, demon and half-demon waited in silence. Finally, the valet drove up with Katye's car. Rap music blaring from the speakers. She gave the valet a look as he held the door for her. Getting in the car she quickly turned the radio to classic rock. Mazikeen slid in next to her. She grunted while trying to adjust her seat. Her belly was making it difficult to get a right feel. "Sorry."

"Quit saying that." Mazikeen breathed out. "Quit saying sorry."

Katye finally got adjusted and put the car in drive. "Oh sorry." She sighed. "I mean. Oh. I mean." She just shook her head. Pursing her lips, she got quiet. Her mind racing. So many things were on her mind. She listened to the music for a moment. Humming quietly. She glanced at her aunt demon. Mazikeen had her arms folded and was glaring out at the passing city. "How come you thought I was a threat to Lucifer? You know the first time I came to Lux."

The demon cracked her knuckles. "Because when demons visit Lucifer, its almost always a mission to destroy him."

"How did you know I was a demon or well half-demon. Cambion as you called it."

"I could smell you. From across the club I could smell your demon blood. No amount of potion can hide that."

Katye tried sniffing herself. She could only detect her flower-scented soap. "I smell that bad?"

Mazikeen laughed. "Yes." She glanced over at her niece. "We all do."

"Oh sorry." Katye laughed also.

"Quit that." Mazikeen rolled her eyes. "I mean it. Quit saying sorry all the time. You are damn demon. Act like it. We don't apologize for anything."

Katye nodded. "Okay. I'll try." She smiled as her aunt referred to her as a demon and not a half-demon or Cambion or whatever. She was feeling good about her talk with Mazikeen. "What was it like torturing humans in Hell?"

"Fun." The demon replied. "Hearing their screams as I made their worst nightmares come true. I never wanted it to end. But of course, Lucifer. He just had to get bored and come up here. I mean it was fun for a little bit. But now," Mazikeen paused. "I just want to go home."

Katye sighed. "Why don't you?"

"Because I made a promise to Lucifer. That I would always watch his ass."

"Oh, I see." She shifted in the seat. "Loyalty is important to you?"

"Very." Mazikeen agreed. "Your father is the one that's all about honor and that crap. Kairos was a great warrior. Few others could compete with his prowess. But he fell short trying to be honorable. Trying to do what he felt was the right thing."

Katye chuckled. "I see. He does seem like he tries too hard." She sighed. They were almost to Barbara and Josie's house. Katye was excited to see them even with Rocky's death. She hadn't seen them in a month. Since she had to run from her father as he was trying to force her to abort the baby. She shuddered at that horrible thought.

They pulled into the drive. Katye noticed the familiar black Charger. She sighed. "Looks like my dad Is here." She wondered why Kairos had shown up. Getting out of the car she waddled towards the door. Mazikeen was close behind. Ringing the doorbell, she waited patiently. The door opened.

"Katye." Josie said happily. Her eyes looked tired. It was clear she had been crying a lot. No doubt losing Rocky had been hard on her. Josie and Rocky had always been quite close. She looked at her adopted daughter. "My god, Katye." She pointed to Katye's belly. "How-I mean- Wow." She shook her head. "Come on in."

"Hi, Josie." She smiled. Noticing Josie looking her over. "Sor- "She glanced at Mazikeen. "I was going to tell you guys."

Josie shrugged. "Oh well. Come on in." She eyed Mazikeen as she leads them towards the living room.

Kairos was sitting on the couch talking to Barbara. The two turned to see the newcomers. Barbara rose from the couch and walked over to Katye. She went to hug her daughter and paused. "Katye, do you want to explain yourself?" She pointed to her belly.

Katye took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Barbara folded her arms. "I can see that. You look like you are ready to pop. We just saw you a month ago and you- "She shook her head. Squeezing the bridge of her nose. "This is too much. Too much."

"Barb," Josie put her arms around her wife. "Calm down. What's done is done. I can't wait." She smiled at Katye.

"You are right, Jos." Barbara nodded. She looked over at Mazikeen. "Who are you?"

"Mazikeen." Kairos said from the couch. He stood up and approached the women.

"Kairos." Mazikeen replied to him.

Barbara looked between them. "You two know each other?" She looked quizzically at Kairos.

He nodded. "Yes. She is my sister."

"Sister?" Barbara repeated. "Okay. I need a drink." She shook her head and headed into the kitchen.

"Katye!" A small child yelled. "Katye."

Katye turned to her sister Violet. Jasmine was close behind. She smiled at her little sisters. "Hi girls."

Violet's eyes got wide when she looked at her older sister. "When did you get so fat?"

Katye laughed. "I'm going to have a baby." She patted Violet's head. "Isn't that exciting?"

"Did you eat the baby?"

"No."

"That's not how it works, Violet." Jasmine rolled her eyes. "Right Katye?" She smiled at her big sister.

"Right, Jas." Katye walked over and sat on the couch. Sighing as it felt good to relax. Mazikeen stood over her with arms folded. "Jasmine, Violet. This is Mazikeen. My aunt."

Mazikeen narrowed her eyes. The little girls looked at her suspiciously. She grinned slightly. "I'll be outside."

"Okay." Katye said as Mazikeen headed for the backdoor. She turned to her father. He had sat in the recliner. "Hi Daddy."

Kairos smiled at his daughter.

"Katye, when are you having your baby?" Jasmine asked her. "Is it a boy or a girl?"

"A boy and soon. He should be here soon."

"Aw, I was hoping for a girl." Violet cried. "So, I can put her in dresses."

Katye laughed. "I'm sorry. Why don't you guys go play while I speak to me dad." The girls nodded and ran off. She looked at her father. "So, what are you doing here?"

Kairos shrugged. "I was here talking about Rocky."

"Oh. Really?"

"Yes." He tilted his head. "Is that strange to you?"

"Do they know his body is missing from the morgue?"

Kairos raised an eyebrow. "How did you know?"

"The police told me. "

"The police?" Kairos sat forward. "Why were you talking to the police?"

Katye sighed. There was so much about her father she didn't know. She looked him over. He sat there in black jeans and a black t-shirt. "It was about Rocky. And- "Katye sighed heavily. "Did you take his body?"

Kairos nodded. "Yes."

"Why am I not surprised? Do Mom and Josie know?"

"I just told them."

Katye laughed. "And they are okay with it?"

He clasped his hands. "I didn't tell them the exact reason. But I did tell them that I took it for personal and religious reasons." He snorted.

"Religious?"

"Well, I very well couldn't explain the real reason." Kairos looked over as another person was approaching. He leaned forward. "We'll discuss it later."

Josie walked into the room. "Katye, are you hungry? I made a huge pot of spaghetti."

Katye nodded. "Yes. I can eat." She found herself hungry often. She gingerly rose from the sofa. She glanced at her father and then walked towards the kitchen. Josie was close behind. She headed straight for a cupboard. "I want some water." Barbara was buttering bread at the counter.

"Well, you know where it is." Barbara eyed her. "So, you are having a baby? You didn't think to tell us." Her voice held a little anger.

"Barb." Josie said from the stove.

"Josie. I just want to know why our daughter couldn't tell us she was pregnant."

Katye sighed as she walked to the fridge with a glass to get the cold water from the ice maker. "I'm sorry mom. Look. I can't really explain what happened. But I wasn't trying to keep things from you."

"So, who is the father?" Barbara pressed her.

Katye took a long drink of water. "Lucifer Morningstar." She drank the rest of the water down.

Barbara folded her arms. "Lucifer Morningstar?" She looked at Josie. "The club owner?"

"You heard of him?"

"Sort of." Barbara placed her hands on the counter. "I have clients who have mentioned him. One couple broke up because the wife slept with him."

Katye nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like Lucifer. He sleeps with anything that catches his eye. Until he gets bored with them." She felt tears welling up.

Josie put her arm around her. "Is that why you didn't tell us? Were you embarrassed or ashamed?" She looked at Barbara. "You know we wouldn't have been angry."

Katye sniffled. "I know."

"We are family, Katye. Barb and I are here for you. Right Barb?" She asked her wife.

"Of course." Barbara half smiled. "So, do you know if you are having a boy or girl?"

"A boy." Katye smiled at her mom's. It was nice to be home.

"Wonderful." Barbara replied. "Any names for him?"

Katye shrugged. "I can't seem to find the right one. And Lucifer hasn't been much help."

Barbara snorted. "I doubt that man, will be any help at all. But you have Josie and me. And I'm sure your father will help. Forget about that Lucifer."

"I can't Mom. He is going to help. He promised. We may not be a couple. But he will at least help with the baby."

"Okay. I am just concerned." Barbara replied.

"Dinner is ready," Josie announced. "I'll go tell the kids." She smiled leaving Barbara and Katye alone.

"My father told you that he took Rocky from the morgue."

Barbara balled her fist. "Yes. I get a phone call from the police that his body was missing. I was angry and hurt. It was bad enough losing your brother. But how do they lose a body?" she shook her head. "Then Kairos showed up and explained why he took Rocky."

Katye nodded. She listened to her mother talk. "Religious reason."

"Yeah." Barbara snorted. "I don't think that man is religious." She looked at her daughter. "There is something off about him. I have always gotten a strange feeling about that man as long as I have known him. And that is long time. Even before he showed up with you two."

Katye listened to her mother. "Did you know our adoption was illegal?" Katye blurted out what Detective Decker had told her.

"No. It wasn't illegal." Barbara folded her arms. "Who told you it was illegal?"

"This detective that Lucifer works with." Katye started to explain.

Barbara laughed. "Lucifer works with a detective?"

"Yeah. Funny thing that." Katye chuckled. "He's a consultant with the LAPD. Anyways. I had to go talk to her. I thought it was about Rocky's case. But she brought up a bunch of stuff our dad. Like how our biological mother had killed her mother. But our dad was involved with it or something and that Rocky and I were stolen from the hospital."

Barbara's eyes widened. "Really?" She pursed her lips. "Kairos told me it was all legit. I made up the paperwork and everything." She put her hand on Katye's shoulder. "If I would have known- "

"Don't worry about it Barbara." Katye assured her. She smiled at her mom. "I love you Mom. You are the best Mom. You and Josie. I couldn't have asked for better."

Barbara hugged her. "Oh, I love you too." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Can I feel the belly?" She smiled.

Katye nodded. Barbara placed her hand on Katye's belly. The baby seemed to respond almost immediately. "He is a strong kicker."

"I can feel that." Barbara remarked. "Oh, he is going to be one spoiled little baby."

A moment later the kids and Josie came into the kitchen. They settled at the table while Josie got plates out of the cupboard. "Why don't you go get your father and his sister, Katye."

"Okay Josie."

"I think they are on the porch." Josie pointed.

Katye walked out to the back porch. She laughed. Mazikeen had Kairos in a head lock. "What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, just friendly sibling tussling." Kairos explained. "You can let go now Mazikeen." He tried freeing himself from his sister's arms. But Mazikeen held strong.

"I wouldn't let him go, Mazikeen. But spaghetti is ready. You guys hungry?"

Mazikeen let go of her brother. "I could eat. Is it good?"

Katye nodded. "Yeah. It's the best." Her aunt brushed past her into the house. She eyed her father. He was rubbing his neck. "So, why did your sister put you in a head lock."

"It was a misunderstanding." He replied. "Let's go eat." He gestured to the door. "After you."

Katye rolled her eyes and entered the house wit her father close behind. She was hungry. But still suspicious of the demon. The more she got to know him. The shadier he seemed.

* * *

Hours later Katye was riding the elevator to Lucifer's penthouse. After dinner she and Mazikeen decided to return to Lux. She was dreading seeing Lucifer with other women. He had offered her the guest bedroom. She was eager to lie down and just go to sleep. The elevator doors opened, and she heard the piano. A soft song played, and Lucifer was hunched over the keys. Smoke rising from ash trays sitting in front of him. But he was alone. She edged towards him.

"Where have you been?" He asked without taking his eyes off the keys.

She stopped beside him. "I was at my Moms house. We had dinner."

"You went alone?" He glanced up at her. He looked her up and down and smirked slightly.

"No, Mazikeen went with. She liked Josei's spaghetti. Also, my dad was there."

Lucifer kept playing. "I see a party and I wasn't invited."

Katye scoffed and started to walk away from him. "You were occupied."

"Was I?"

"Yeah." Katye glared at him. "The two sluts I saw you with in the club. You looked right past me as you headed up here."

Lucifer stopped playing and looked at her. "If I recall you and I had sex the night we met. Not much different than those two ladies. Whom by the way I did not have sex with." He rose from the piano and walked to his bar.

"You didn't?"

He poured himself a glass of whiskey. "No."

"Oh well, anyways I just had to go see my moms."

The Devil shrugged. "Whatever. You don't need my permission to go anywhere. You aren't my girlfriend."

Katye shook her head. "Yeah, you made that perfectly and abundantly clear. I'm just yesterday's trash. And if it weren't for him," She gestured to her belly. "I would be long gone. Forgotten. Nothing." Tears formed. She wanted to punch something. Her hands felt hot. She started to walk out of the room towards the bedroom.

In a flash Lucifer was in front of her. He towered over her. His eyes narrowed slits. He placed his hand on her face. "Careful, how you speak to me little demon." His tone was dangerous.

A chill ran up her spine. At times she forgot who she was dealing with. She tried looking away from him.

"You are not yesterday's trash." His tone still held the danger. "I already told you. I do not do monogamy. But I do not lie. And I wasn't lying when I said we would work this out. But I can't work with you if you don't quit being so impertinent."

She held his gaze. The Devil himself had her at his mercy. She had to tread carefully. "I'm sorry." She said after a moment.

"You are forgiven." He stroked her cheek. "You forget the power you hold over me. You are not nothing." His other arm pulled her closer to him as he kissed her.

Katye let him kiss her until she melted into his arms. Letting him take charge. She hated how he seemingly controlled her. She had wanted to be mad at him. Wanted to be jealous of his other liaisons. But now she could only think about being in his arms as he kissed her. She felt electricity coursing through her as she wrapped her arms around the Devil.

He pulled back from her. A wicked smile on his devilish face. "That's a nice outfit you bought. Let's get it off you now." He took her hand and lead her into the bedroom.

"So, what happen to those other two?" She asked as the stopped beside the bed.

Lucifer held her cheek. "Oh, I don't know. It didn't feel right." He smiled and then kissed her. A hand slowly slid down her back. "I guess I needed my little beast."

She smiled. She loved his nickname for her. He had described her as a beast in bed. She didn't mind being called a little beast. "Well, you little beast is at your service." She placed her hands on his belt buckle and quickly got his belt undone as they kissed more passionately.

"Good." He smiled against her cheek. He pulled her shirt over her head and kissed her again. "Let's go little beast."


	16. Chapter 16

As the days went by Katye grew larger. The impending birth was near. Her father had called the witch Gwendolyn to come check on her. She would also serve as a midwife when the time came. Gwendolyn was sure a human hospital would not be ideal for Katye to give birth at. Things may happen that would scare those not in tune with the celestial world. The pain from the rapidly growing baby made it difficult for Katye to move much. She spent most days sleeping and eating. Moving from the couch to the bed. It made her cranky. She and Lucifer argued often.

Kairos spent time at the penthouse. Doing his best to keep Lucifer and Katye from arguing. He and the Devil were also strategizing how they would defeat Lilith and keep her from taking the baby back to Hell and save his son's soul. It was hard because Lucifer had completely different ideas then he and they too argued often. His sister Mazikeen would try putting her two cents in.

"No, you aren't listening to me Lucifer. That is not going to work." Kairos argued against Lucifer's latest idea.

"Well, your half-baked idea isn't any better." Lucifer stood before the demon with whiskey glass in hand.

Kairos scoffed. "I know battle strategy, Lucifer. I have fought in many wars. I know what I am talking about." He explained. "And I think my idea will work."

It had been quiet since Rocky died. There had been no sign of Lilith. Kairos had assured her that he would bring her the baby as a specified time and place. But Kairos had aligned with Lucifer to somehow trick Lilith and get Rocky's soul back. It wasn't easy. They knew Lilith would have more than her children to help. Any number of the fallen angels would most likely be swayed into helping. Anything to get back at Lucifer.

Katye had been sleeping again. She awoke when her back began to hurt. She awkwardly lifted herself into a sitting position. She could hear Lucifer arguing with her father. Sighing she slowly rose to her feet. Holding her belly. She just wanted to get out of bed. She walked out of the bedroom and past the men. Mazikeen was sitting on the couch looking bored and frustrated. She smiled slightly at Katye. The two of them had been hanging out a lot in the last week. Lucifer felt it necessary to have the demon watch her in case Lilith tried anything. Katye sat down with a huff. "Hi Maze." She smiled. She was now allowed to use the nickname.

"Hey." The demon answered. She was flipping through channels on the TV.

"Anything good on?" Katye glanced over at Lucifer and her father. Then back at the TV.

Maze shrugged. "No." She set the remote down. Wrestling was on. She eyed the large sweaty men flip each other around the ring. She folded her arms.

Katye sighed. The baby was moving around. Making it uncomfortable for her. Groaning she adjusted herself. "I can't wait till this is over with."

"Me neither." Maze muttered. "Then we can get rid of Mother and I can go back to doing what I want to do."

"I'm so- "Katye paused when she got a side eyed glance from her aunt. "Are they having any luck coming up with strategy?"

Maze laughed. "Oh sure. Tons. But they can't agree on anything." She glanced at them. Lucifer was sitting at his piano. He was playing anything. He was just staring at it. Kairos was standing at the bar. She sighed and stood up. "I'm going to go try and help again." She smiled.

Katye shrugged. She spied the remote to the TV and tried rolling forward to grab it. She grunted and groaned and finally got it. She then began to flip channels absent mindedly. She heard Maze talking to Lucifer and Kairos. At first, they were quiet then voice rose. She just rolled her eyes. Hoping they would figure something out. Finally, she settled on repeats of a sitcom. She patted her belly and eyed the TV.

She laughed at the TV. A bit of pain shot up her back and she moaned and sat forward. She tried not to laugh more. Then like a freight train the pain hit her causing her to cry out. She panted and held her belly. She was sure this was it. More pain shot through her body. "Oh god!" She yelled out. That didn't seem to get attention from Lucifer or her father. "Lucifer!" She yelled. "Dad!" The pain hit her again in what she could only think was a contraction. "LUCIFER!" She screamed louder.

Lucifer was arguing with Kairos and Maze. "No, you are both wrong. That will not work." He glanced towards the TV when he heard Katye cry out. She had been doing that a lot.

"Why don't you think it won't work?" Kairos asked him.

"Because. I know." Lucifer replied and took a sip of whiskey.

Kairos rolled his eyes. "You don't know. I know strategy. My strategies work. Yours not so much."

Lucifer scoffed. "Mine work."

"Oh, right. Like your rebellion?"

Lucifer glared at the demon. "Watch it, demon." He growled through gritted teeth.

"LUCIFER!" Katye yelled again.

They looked over at her. "What?" Lucifer asked. He could see Katye was in pain. Holding her belly. Then he knew.

"He's coming." She cried out. "Daddy. Help." She cried.

Kairos rushed over to his daughter. She was crying. Her eyes closed, and she was panting. He patted her shoulder. "I'm here Katye." He looked up at Lucifer. "I'll go call Gwendolyn." He stood up and pulled his phone from his coat.

"OH GOD!" Katye screamed. She looked up at Lucifer. "This really hurts." She held her belly.

The Devil stood silent. The impending birth of his son should have been a happy occasion. But he was terrified. Children was something he did not want. He had done his best to not let this sort of thing happen over the centuries. He wasn't sure what to do. He patted the top of Katye's head. At a loss of how to comfort her.

Tears ran down her face. The pain subsided for a moment. She leaned back against the couch. She wanted to go to a hospital. But knew she couldn't. She felt Lucifer's hand on her head. "What are you doing?" Her voice was laced with irritation.

"Comforting you." Lucifer explained.

"Well, quit it." She swatted his hand away as another contraction hit her. "GOD DAMN GET THIS THING OUT ME!"

"Do we have to bring my father into this?" Lucifer scoffed.

"SHUT UP!" She screamed. The pain stopped for the moment. Lucifer was walking away. "Don't leave. I'm sorry." She grabbed his hand.

Lucifer sighed. "I need a drink darling." She let go of his hand. He walked towards the bar. Kairos was pacing on his phone looking tense. "Can you not get a hold of Gwendolyn?"

"No. I tried all her numbers. I'm calling her daughter now." He sighed.

Katye watched Lucifer walk away. She could see her father pacing on the phone. Sweat was beading on her forehead. She just wants this over with. Maze showed up at her side and put a cold rag on her forehead. The coolness felt nice. "Thank you Maze." She was a little surprised at the compassion from her aunt.

"Don't mention it." Maze responded.

Kairos walked over. He looked distressed. "I can't find Gwendolyn. Her daughter doesn't know where she is." He put his hand on his forehead. "I don't know what to do."

Another scream came out of Katye. "Take me to a hospital."

"No!" Kairos declared. "We can't do that. You and Rocky's eyes glowed and you turned to your demon sides after you were born. The hospital nearly called in the military." Kairos sighed.

Lucifer calmly sipped on whiskey. "I know a doctor." He smiled. "It will be alright."

"Fine." Kairos replied.

"Call Josie." Katye said to them.

"What?"

"Call her, daddy. Josie is a volunteer EMT. She has delivered babies."

Kairos shook his head. "She won't understand."

Katye cringed as she waited for the next contraction. "Daddy just call Josie. Please." She pleaded with him.

"Fine." He stood up and dialed his phone.

"Well, I called the doctor and she should be right over." Lucifer smiled.

"Great." Katye replied through gritted teeth.

A half hour later the elevator door opened and a short blonde petite woman in a black pencil skirt walked in. She eyed everyone in the room. "I'm here Lucifer." She smiled at him.

"Ah doctor. Glad you can make it." Lucifer greeted her. Katye screamed again. "We need your help."

The doctor looked over at Katye with wide eyes. "Is she having a baby?" She asked.

"Yes." Lucifer told her. "That's why I called you." He leads her towards Katye. Kairos was patting her head with the wet rag.

The doctor looked at Katye and then at Lucifer. "My help?"

Kairos eyed the woman. "This is your doctor friend." He asked Lucifer.

"Yes. Kairos meet Doctor Linda Martin. Doctor Linda Martin meet Kairos." He introduced them. "Now, Doctor. You can help Katye. What do we do?"

Dr. Linda's mouth fell open. "You take her to a hospital." She shook her head.

"We can't." Lucifer tried to explain to her. "This is my child. And we can't take the risk of anything celestial happening."

Dr. Linda nodded. "Oh right." She had learned the identity of Lucifer about a year ago. She still shuddered remembering his real face. The truth of the world had taken her a bit to come to terms to. She had slept with the Devil himself. "Still I don't know what you need me for."

"You are a doctor." Lucifer gestured to Katye.

"I'm a psychiatrist." Dr, Linda threw up her hands. "I-I don't do this sort of thing."

"A psychiatrist?" Kairos asked. "You called a psychiatrist."

The elevator doors opened again, and everyone turned. Another blonde woman walked in. She was wearing jeans and a plaid shirt. She had a medical type bag in her hand. She looked around the penthouse. "Hello."

"Josie!" Katye called to her as another contraction caused her to scream.

Josie paused. "Oh my god. Katye." She walked over and eyed the other people. "Are you having the baby? Why aren't we getting you to the hospital?"

Kairos sighed. "We can't explain why. We just need you to help."

Josie took a deep breath. "Okay." She shook her head. Too much was going on. "It's a good thing the kids are at my Dad's ranch." She opened her bag. She looked at the couch. "Let's get Katye some place more comfortable. Like the bed." She pointed to the bedroom.

Kairos and Maze lifted Katye from the couch and carried her to the bedroom and set her on the bed. They helped her get to pillows. Kairos helped her find a more comfortable position.

"Good. Thank you." Josie said to him. "I going to check the progress now." She said to Kairos.

"I'll stay and help." Maze said. She sat beside the screaming crying Katye and held her hand.

Kairos smiled at his sister and exited the bedroom. Lucifer was standing with his back turned at the bar. Dr. Linda was standing nearby. "Are you going to go in there? For Katye. For your son?" Kairos asked him.

"No." Lucifer responded quietly. He listened to Katye screaming from his bedroom. He felt paralyzed with the fear. He wasn't sure what the fear was. He just knew he couldn't be in there.

"I can't believe you Lucifer." Kairos glared at him. He glanced at Dr. Linda. "You're his psychiatrist. Talk some sense into him."

Dr. Linda looked at Kairos. "And you are?"

"Kairos." He paced away from them. "Katye is my daughter."

"Oh, I see. It bothers you that Lucifer isn't in there."

Kairos could sense the human was trying to analyze him. He stopped in front of her. "Yes. It bothers me. Lucifer got her pregnant but doesn't want to take responsibility for it."

Lucifer turned to face the demon. His eyes glowed red. "Do not dare to speak for me, demon." He took a step towards Kairos. "Don't push me!" He spat.

"Or what, Lucifer?" He took a step towards the Devil. His eyes a glow also. "I'm not afraid of you."

Dr. Linda stared wide eyed at the two of them. She felt that cold fear rise up again. That fear she felt after seeing Lucifer's real face. She put a hand on her chest.

Lucifer glanced and saw Linda's reaction. He backed away from Kairos. He turned to the bar and poured another drink. He took a sip and looked at Kairos. "Just back off, alright." He whispered.

The demon growled. He looked at Linda. "I'm truly sorry about that. I can explain- "

"She knows about us, Kairos." Lucifer said with his back turned to him. He turned. "Doctor. Kairos is a demon. Like Maze. He is Maze's brother."

Dr. Linda nodded slowly. "Oh." She laughed nervously. "That would explain a lot."

"Do you think you could assist Maze and Josie?" Kairos asked her. Katye screamed again. He hated hearing his daughter in pain.

She nodded. "Yeah." She eyed the two of them before walking towards the bedroom. Leaving the Devil and demon in a tense silence.

"Push Katye." Josie said. She could see the baby's head. "Come on. You can do this sweetie."

Katye screamed and gripped the sheets. The pain was intense. The worst she had ever felt in her life. The contraction passed, and she panted. She had her eyes closed.

"Can I help?" Dr. Linda asked. "Kairos and Lucifer are about to kill each other."

Josie looked over at her. "You can grab one of those blankets." She pointed at a few she had found setting on a dresser. "I can see his head." She said to Katye while taking the blanket Dr. Linda had handed her. Dr. Linda knelt beside Katye. Maze was on the other side fanning her.

Katye felt the next contraction his. She screamed again. "OH god!"

"Push." Josie ordered her.

"I can't do this." She cried as she pushed. Feeling like her insides were being ripped apart. There was no worse pain than this. Her hands gripped the sheets tighter as the pain grew so did the heat in her hand. Smoke rose from the sheets. She tried to control her fire ability. The smoke dissipated.

Josie eyed the smoke. She shook her head. "Come on. He's almost out. Just one more big push." She encouraged Katye.

"Okay." Another contraction racked her body. She pushed with everything she had. Her strength felt like it was leaving her. Her body was rebelling. She had been at this for hours. She wanted to rest. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes. She pushed and screamed. Her hands tight on the sheets. The heat rose again, and smoke rose from the sheets. A small flame erupted. She concentrated on pushing. Screaming. One big push and it was over. A moment of silence and then she heard him crying.

"He's here." Josie laughed. "Oh, look at him." She cleaned off the squalling baby. She then noticed he had a glow around him. His eyes were glowing red. "What the?" She looked at Katye. She saw the smoke rising from around Katye's hands. Shaking her head, she tried to put it out of her mind. She wrapped the baby in a blanket and set him gently on Katye's chest.

Katye wrapped her arms tenderly around her son. He was the most beautiful thing she ever saw. "He's so beautiful." Tears rolled down cheek. He had stopped glowing and his eyes were back to normal. Her eyes locked on him. She looked at the women around her. Even Maze was looking tenderly at the baby. "Isn't he beautiful?"

"He's not bad." Maze managed to smile.

"Congratulations." Dr. Linda said before getting up from the bed. She went to the living room.

"What's his name?" Josie asked.

Katye sighed. "I'm not sure yet." She looked up to see her father standing next to the bed. Still no Lucifer. She smiled at her father. "Hi, daddy."

Kairos sat on the bed next to his daughter. He kissed her on the forehead. "Hi, sweetie." He looked at his grandson. "He's beautiful." He stroked the baby's cheek. The baby looked right at him. "He is already aware."

"Yeah." Katye held him tight. "Where is Lucifer?" She wanted him to meet the baby. She was disappointed that he wasn't there.

"Drinking." Kairos responded quietly. "May I hold him?" He asked.

"Sure." Katye carefully allowed her father to hold the baby. The baby began to whimper. "Its okay. That's your grandpa."

Kairos held his grandson. "He looks like you, Katye." He smiled. "I'm going to take him to Lucifer."

Katye nodded. "Okay." She frowned as Kairos stood up from the bed and walked into the living room. She hoped Lucifer would attempt to meet the baby. Her eyes felt heavy. She glanced at Josie. "Thank you, Josie."

"Don't mention it." Josie smiled. "I'm going to go call Barb. Tell her the good news. Alright?" She kissed Katye's cheek and walked out of the room.

Lucifer had listened to Katye's screams. He just drank. Kairos paced behind him. Grumbling. The Devil just stared at his bar. Then she was quiet and heard the baby cry. Kairos had disappeared into the room. Lucifer turned toward the room but remained at the bar. He eyed Dr. Linda walking towards him. "What Doctor?"

She smiled at him. "Your son is beautiful, Lucifer." She stopped in front of him. "Why don't you want to meet him?"

Lucifer sighed. He drank down another glass of whiskey. Turning away from the doctor her poured more into his glass.

"Lucifer?" Dr. Linda touched his arm. "Lucifer look at me. Why don't you want to meet him?"

"I don't know." He said between sips. He heard the baby whimpering. He turned, and Kairos was walking toward him with the infant in his arms. He looked way.

"Look at him Lucifer." Kairos said to the Devil. "He's perfect. You and Katye made something beautiful."

Lucifer downed his whiskey and turned to look at Kairos. He briefly eyed the infant. He made no expression. "I suppose he's handsome." He said without emotion. He dug into his jacket and pulled a cigarette case from the pocket. He placed a cigarette in his mouth. "Excuse me." He said quietly and headed to the elevator. He pushed the button.

"Lucifer," Dr. Linda called after him. "Lucifer come back."

He just kept hos back to her and pushed the call button of the elevator repeatedly. The doors finally opened, and he turned as he boarded his elevator. He eyed Kairos standing there with hi newborn son and Dr. Linda. The two both looking at him with disappointment. Something he was used to. The doors slowly closed.

Kairos watched the doors of the elevator close. He sighed and looked at Dr. Linda. "I don't know what's wrong with him."

"We need to just give him space." Dr. Linda said quietly.

"Sure." Kairos cradled the baby. "I better give him back to Katye." He smiled at the baby and walked back to the bedroom. Katye brightened as he walked towards her. Her arms stretched out as he placed the baby in them.

"Lucifer?" She inquired.

Kairos took a deep breath. "I'm sure he'll be back later." He saw the disappointment in her eyes. It tore him up. He wanted to go after the Devil and rip him apart. "So, have you thought of a name for him?"

Katye nodded. "I think so." She held the baby tenderly. "Rory Hunter Forde-Morningstar."


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry this chapter is kind of short. But things are about to get wild. So strap in.**

* * *

Across town in a seedy strip club, a beautiful woman danced seductively. Def Leppard's Pour Some Sugar on Me blasted from the speakers. She wound her body around a pole. Her eyes upon the handsome British man putting hundred-dollar bills in her G-string. The more she danced the more money he gave her. He just smiled and drank.

"Dance for me darling." He smiled up at her. Her breasts nearly in his face. It had been a while since he had any action. He needed this. This young lady could experience her turn with the Devil. He drank down his whiskey and gestured to the waitress for more. He turned his attention to the lady on the pole.

The beautiful woman did a back flip on the pole and then her movement slowed to almost stopping. The music slowed. Everything but Lucifer slowed. "Bloody Hell." He exclaimed. Scoffing loudly, he looked towards the door as a man in a grey robe approached him. Black angel wings spread out form his back. "What do you want, Amenadiel?"

The angel approached him. His wings folded and disappeared. "I came to offer my congratulations on the birth of your son."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "Oh really? That's all?" He stood up from his seat. He eyed the near frozen woman. "You are killing my buzz, brother." He wandered towards the waitress and plucked a glass off her tray and took a sip. He made a face.

"Are you not happy about this?" Amenadiel asked his brtoehr.

The Devil shrugged. He sat down in front of the woman. "Go away brother. I am trying to get a hard on. And I can't do it with you here." He made a gesture with his hands. Taking another sip of his drink. The woman remained in slow motion. "What Amenadiel?" He nearly growled.

The angel sat beside him. His eyes on the woman. Then he looked at his brother. "I think you are scared, Luci."

"Scared? Ha." Lucifer chuckled and slammed the rest of his drink. "I'm the Devil. I don't get scared."

Amenadiel folded his arms. "I think you are scared of loving your child. Scared you may not live up to what is expected of you."

Lucifer stood up again. He walked behind his brother. "You are wrong, brother." He laughed and picked up another glass of liquor sitting on another table.

"Look, I am not here to discuss your problems with fatherhood."

Lucifer sat down beside him again. Two glasses in hand. He set one on the table and took a sip of the other. "Oh good." He snarled sarcastically. He eyed his brother. "Then what are you doing here?"

"I am here about Lilith." Amenadiel replied.

"Oh."

"She has been spotted on Earth. We know she is up to something."

"Yes, I know." Lucifer looked over at his brother. "She is here for my son."

Amenadiel nodded. "How do you know?"

"Kairos."

"That's who told me."

Lucifer sighed. "Do you not know who the mother of my son is?"

Amenadiel shook his head. "No."

"Kairos's daughter."

"Oh well, Kairos left that bit out. He just told me his mother was after your son. That she wanted him to rule Hell. But we all know she wants more than that." Amenadiel explained.

Lucifer only half listened. He eyed the lady on the stage. "Uh huh." He nodded.

"Luci are you listening to me?" Amenadiel's tone held a little irritation.

"Yes." He drew out the yes. "Kairos and I already have a plan."

Amenadiel sighed. "Really? You and Kairos are working together?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. Look, he wanted to trade my son to his mother in exchange for his son's soul. I wasn't going to let my son be forced into a role he doesn't want." He shuddered. "There was no way I was going to do to my son what our father did to me."

The angel chucked. "So, you do have feelings for the child?"

"Of course, I do." Lucifer folded his arms. "Are you about done yet? I'm busy."

"And the boy's mother? Do you have feeling for her also?"

Lucifer picked up the other glass. "What do you care?"

"Can't I be concerned for my brother?" Amenadiel could tell Lucifer wasn't going to respond. "Anyways back to Lilith. We have cut off all her paths back to Hell. So, for now and her group of demons and fallen angels are trapped on Earth."

"I'll pass that on to Kairos." Lucifer replied.

"Do you trust, Kairos?" Amenadiel asked him.

"Not in the least bit."

Amenadiel scoffed. "Neither do I."

"I thought you two were buds. I mean he did tattle on me to you, didn't he?" He finished the second glass. "But I will say that daughter of his." He shook his head. "She is something else. I was drawn to her the moment I spied her across Lux." He smiled at the thought. Catching his brother smiling also, he sneered. "Should have known she was demon spawn." He set the glass down.

"Hmm. I think its more than that Luci." Amenadiel stood up. "We think that Lilith won't strike until the full moon which is in two days. If she can find someone to open a portal to Hell that is."

Lucifer nodded. "I got you."

"So, you are going to help?"

"Yes Amenadiel." Lucifer stood up and looked his brother in the eyes. "She is threatening my son. My flesh and blood. I will do what I can to protect him. And if it means saving Earth in the process. Then it's a win win."

Amenadiel's wings appeared. "That's good to hear, brother." He smiled and with a flap of his wings, he was gone.

The music sped up and the lady on the stage stumbled and fell. She was caught by Lucifer.

"Nice catch." She smiled at Lucifer.

He helped her back to her feet and smiled. "Thank you for the dance." He held out another hundred-dollar bill. "I have to go."

"Oh, but don't you want another dance?" She asked.

Lucifer shook his head. "No." He then exited the strip club and out to his black Corvette.

* * *

The penthouse was quiet when he stepped through the elevator. His jacket slung over his shoulder. He looked around. Setting his jacket on the back of a bar stool he strolled towards his bedroom. Katye was sound asleep with the baby nestled in her arms. He glanced down at them. A smile crept across his face. The baby had a similar skin tone to his mother. A light copper and dark hair could be seen starting on his little head.

Lucifer took a step towards the bed. The baby's eyes opened and stared right at him. Lucifer raised an eyebrow. "You know exactly who I am, don't you?" He whispered. The baby's eyes followed his movements. He sighed and started for his closet. He was going to get his overnight bag.

"Lucifer?" Katye's voice called to him weakly.

He stopped and looked back at her. She had her hand out towards him. "Yes?" HE took a step towards her. Her dark eyes looking ever so vulnerable.

"Why are you afraid of him?" She asked.

Lucifer opened his mouth to speak. He sighed and started to turn away. "I'm not afraid."

"Then why won't you hold him?"

Sighing again. "I- "He paused. Her hand was still stretched out to him. He clasped it and she gently pulled him towards her. He sat on the bed beside her.

"Hold your son, Lucifer." She smiled at him. She pushed the baby towards him. "Come on. You won't break him. I promise."

Lucifer's shoulders fell. "Fine." He reached towards her and carefully let her place the infant in his hands.

"Watch his head. Just cradle him in your arms."

At first the Devil held him at arm's length. The baby whimpered. "No, don't do that." He brought him closer to his chest. The baby's eyes opened, and Lucifer peered into his son's eyes. His heart swelled. This wasn't so bad. He smiled. "Well, you are quite handsome." He laughed softly. He felt Katye lean against him. Her head laying on his shoulder. He kissed her cheek. "He's perfect." Tears formed in the eyes of the Devil.

"I think he likes you." Katye whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder. Her other hand stroking the baby's forehead. She was relishing the moment between the three of them.

"What's not to like?" Lucifer brought his son closer to his face. "What are we calling this child?"

"Rory."

He raised an eyebrow. "Rory?" He snorted. "What on earth made you choose that name?"

Katye shrugged. "I like it. Rory Hunter after Rocky's middle name."

Lucifer shook his head. "I did say you could chose the name." He smiled. "Rory. I suppose it will take some getting used to." He felt the overwhelming urge to never let anything happen to his son. "I swear to you, Rory Morningstar. That no one will ever happen to you." The baby began to softly glow with a golden light.

"Why is he glowing?" Katye asked slightly alarmed.

"He is the son of the Light Bringer. He is just showing off his power a bit." Lucifer laughed. "He's fine."

Katye sighed. "Okay. If you say so. I trust you."

Lucifer suddenly tensed and looked towards the living room. He saw a shadow move through the living room. "Take the baby." His voice suddenly serious. Katye took the baby and held him tight. He rose from the bed. "There is someone here. Stay in the bedroom." She nodded as he stepped into the living room.

The shadow moved again. "Come out whoever you are." He said in a mocking tone.

"Lucifer!" Katye cried out.

He turned back to her and was struck in the back of the head. He fell to the floor and was kicked in the side. He lay on his back as he heard Katye screaming. He looked up as the figure stood over him. "Kairos?" It had a black trench coat and long black hair.

A sinister laugh escaped from the shadow. "Oh, dear brother. Do you not recognize me?" He motioned towards the bedroom. Two more figures dragged Katye out with the baby in her arms. "She Is certainly a pretty thing." He laughed.

"Who are you?" Lucifer tried getting up from the floor only to be kicked again. Katye cried out and Rory began to cry. He needed to protect them.

"Figures you wouldn't remember. I am one of the many angels who sided with you in the rebellion. We fought for your cause only to be abandoned when you were cast from heaven. You weren't the only one who was cast into Hell." He spat. He kicked Lucifer again. The baby cried louder. "Will someone shut that brat up!"

Katye tried shushing the baby. She looked down at the injured Lucifer. Her heart racing as her arm was held by a clawed hand. She tried pulling away. She was still weak from giving birth. The demon snarled and held her.

"Poor Lucifer." The figure knelt. "I lost everything because of you. Now I get to see the look on your face when I take everything from you." He laughed harshly and kicked Lucifer in the face again.

The last thing Lucifer heard before the lights went out was Katye screaming and Rory crying. Then everything was dark.


	18. Chapter 18

Katye sat trembling in the back of a van. Her newborn son securely in her arms. She stared up front at the passing lights of Los Angeles. The two demons sat near the back. Scowling at her. She just tried to keep her attention on her baby. Her body hurt. She was still recovering from the birth. Dressed only in a light nightgown and slippers. She shivered. Her mind worrying about Lucifer. The man driving had said he was one of the Devil's brothers.

Rory began to cry again. Katye did her best to keep him quiet. The man up front growled. "I told you to keep that brat quiet." He yelled. Shaking his head.

"Sorry." Katye looked down at her son. "Come on Rory." She felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. She knew the danger they were in. The baby quieted. She smiled down at him. "It will be alright." She whispered to him.

The van screeched to a halt. The door in the side opened and the demons dragged Katye and Rory out into an alley. A woman wearing a black dress stepped into the light. She smiled at Katye and the baby. "Oh my, he is handsome." She turned her dark eyes upon Katye. "I told you I would get your son, one way or another." She reached for the baby. "Let me have him."

"No." Katye cried. "You can't take him."

The woman snapped her fingers. One of the demons grabbed Katye by the throat. His face in hers. A low rumble. The baby began to cry again as the woman took him from her.

"Oh, it will be okay, Zarek." She said to him as she cradled him. She nodded to the demon and they released their hold on Katye.

"His name is Rory." Katye rubbed her neck while glaring at her grandmother.

Lilith laughed. "What kind of name is Rory for the king of Hell." She huffed. "Rory." She shook her head. "No, I think Zarek is much more suitable." She looked at Katye. "As for you darling. Your usefulness in the matter hasn't expired. He needs sustenance and I'm afraid he can't feed off that pitiful stuff the humans use. So, come on along quietly and there won't be any more trouble."

Katye nodded sadly. The demons then lead her back to the van. The man in the trench coat leaned against the van smoking a cigarette. His long black hair billowing in the breeze. He nodded to Lilith.

"Good job Morax." She patted his shoulder.

He grunted and opened the door. Lilith climbed into the passenger seat with Rory in her arms. "You are welcome." Morax said to her. He then opened the side door to let the demons and Katye in. Getting in the driver's side he started the van and away they went.

Katye watched her grandmother cradling her son. Rory was exceptionally quiet now. She felt tears threatening to fall down her cheeks. She wanted to be home with Lucifer.

"Oh, don't cry dear. I told you. Zarek will be a king. You are the mother of a king. You should be happy." Lilith made a kissy face at the baby. "I don't intend on killing you. You are coming with us to Hell."

Katye sighed. "Oh great." She responded quietly.

"It will be. You will be treated like royalty." Lilith prattled on. "I know you don't think it will be ideal. But Hell needs a king. And if in the process we can take over more than just Hell, then great." She laughed. "Right Zarek? You will be more than the king of Hell. How does king of the Earth sound?"

The van continued down the highway. Katye eyed the woman holding her son. She kept calling him Zarek. That was not his name. She hoped that Lucifer would be able to rescue them. But he had been kicked hard by Morax.

After what seemed forever the van pulled to a stop and the door was opened and Katye was lead out by the demons. Lilith a few steps ahead. Katye recognized her father's house in the desert. She frowned. There were other demons milling about. Entering the house, she nearly cried as her father's beloved treasures were destroyed. She could smell cooking meat. She wondered if the animals were okay. She wondered if Maridith the pig was still alive. She was lead upstairs and then put into one of the bedrooms.

Lilith stood in the doorway with Rory in her arms. "I will bring you the baby when he is hungry. Until then be a good girl and stay in here." She closed the door.

Katye's eyes flooded with tears as she sat on the bed. She heard someone cough in the corner of the room and she jumped. A blonde woman was sitting in a chair looking out the window. She moved towards her and recognized the woman. "Gwendolyn?"

Gwendolyn turned to her. Her beautiful face bruised. She was wearing a torn white dress. "Hello again Katye." She looked her up and down. "Sorry, I wasn't available to help with the delivery." She said dryly.

Katye knelt beside her. "What happened?"

"Oh, Lilith needs someone to open a portal to Hell." She folded her arms. "So here I am." She shrugged. "I have only done it once. But I presume with your son to help it will be easier."

"My son?"

Gwendolyn shrugged. "He is Lucifer's son. Lucifer has the power to open portals to other realms. I presume Zarek will be able to at least help with that."

"His name is Rory."

"Whatever." Gwendolyn stood up from the chair. "Tomorrow night is the full moon."

Katye nodded. "Of course. That's usually how it works, right?" She stood next to the witch. "So, what do we do?"

"Wait." Gwendolyn responded and picked up a little angel figure from the dresser. "Then who knows. Lilith will probably kill us."

"She said, I was going to Hell with them."

Gwendolyn set the angel down. She sighed. "Whatever. She only needs you to feed the baby until they get to Hell. Though she may need you to keep Rory on her side. For a little while at least. Then she'll probably just lock you away and torture you."

Katye swallowed hard. Either way her life was over. She sat on the bed. Her body still ached. Gwendolyn sat beside her. "I can only hope Lucifer saves us."

"I wouldn't bet money on it." The witch responded.

"I would. Lucifer loves us. He loves Rory. I have faith that he will come." Katye was resolute in her statement.

Gwendolyn laughed. "Faith in the Devil?" She shook her head. "Lucifer Morningstar has never gone out of his way for anyone." Her voice was bitter. "He's probably relieved."

Katye glared at the witch. "You're wrong about Lucifer." She stood up and moved to the window. She could see demons gathered around a fire. A goat roasting on a spit. She sighed. "Poor Bess." She looked back at Gwendolyn. "You should have seen him with Rory. He will stop at nothing to rescue us."

"Whatever." Gwendolyn kicked back on the bed. "Whatever keeps you going. I'm just going to lie here and wait for the inevitable. She closed her eyes.

Katye turned her attention back to demons on the ground. She then heard her baby crying and the door to the bedroom opened. Lilith walked in with him. Katye smiled.

"He is hungry." She handed the baby to Katye. "Feed him. And don't you dare try escaping. This house is surrounded. You will perish quickly. And I need you to keep Zarek fed until we get to Hell."

Katye sat I the chair and opened her nightgown to allow Rory to feed. "His name is Rory." She said quietly.

Lilith laughed. "I don't think so." She walked to the door. "I'll be back in a bit for Zarek." She left the room and slammed the door.

"Rory. You are Rory Hunter Morningstar. Never forget that. Your mother loves you. Your father loves you." She spoke to the baby. His blue eyes looked up at her. Seeming to take in every word. She looked outside and up to the stars. Wondering if she should pray. Would God even care about them?

* * *

"Lucifer."

His head ached. His ribs ached. They were gone. Katye and Rory were gone. He wanted to just lie on the cold marble and wallow in misery. He felt a hand on his shoulder. His eye opened and he looked up the man kneeling beside him.

"Lucifer."

He rolled onto his back. Pain shot through him. It was not something he was accustomed to. He closed his eyes again. For a moment he blocked out the other person. He only saw his precious son in his arms. Then within seconds he was gone. He had already failed him. A hand was again placed on his shoulder. He brushed it off. Opening his eyes, he slowly sat up. Eyeing the person next to him. "Kairos."

"Lucifer. What happened?" Kairos knelt beside Lucifer.

"What do you think happened?" He slowly tried getting to his feet. He held his ribs. "They are gone."

"Katye?"

Lucifer nodded. "Yes. Katye and Rory. They are gone." He stepped gingerly towards his bar. The demon was close behind him. "My brother and a couple of demons took them." He picked up a glass and poured some whiskey. Taking a sip, it seemed to relieve the pain.

"Brother? Which one?"

"Morax. I thought it was you at first."

Kairos sighed. "Yeah. We are often mistaken for one another."

"Anyway. He ambushed me." Lucifer felt the lump on his forehead. "He took them." He sighed and sipped the whiskey. "I have only been a father for a day and already I have failed."

"No, you haven't Lucifer." Kairos picked up a glass and poured himself a drink. "It's amazing isn't it?"

Lucifer eyed the demon. "What?"

"How quickly they wrap themselves around your heart? You feel it don't you." Kairos smirked.

"Yes."

Kairos set the glass down. "We will get them back."

A flutter of wings came from the balcony. Lucifer and Kairos tensed and looked as an angel with black wings walked into the living room.

"Nice of you to join the party, Amenadiel." Lucifer said sarcastically.

Amenadiel rolled his eyes. "I'm here to help." He eyed the demon. "Kairos."

"It's been awhile, Amenadiel." Kairos said to the angel. "How are things in the Silver City?"

"Fine." The angel folded his wings.

Lucifer scoffed. "Are you two done?" He poured whiskey into two glasses. He offered one to his brother. Amenadiel took the glass. "Now, do you think the three of us are enough to go against Lilith and her horde of demons and fallen angels?"

"Four of us." A voice came from the elevator. Mazikeen stepped towards them in armor. She had her knives out. "I'm coming with. "

"Are you sure Mazikeen?" Kairos asked his sister. "You don't have to do this."

She ran one of the knives against her brother's cheek. "I am sure." She took his glass of whiskey and drank it down. "No one messes with Katye."

Lucifer nodded. "Well, now that is settled. Do we even know where Lilith is? Or how she plans on getting back to Hell? Amenadiel says the angels have blocked the gates and her different paths."

"I believe she is at my house in the desert." Kairos sighed. "And she has Gwendolyn. If anyone can open a portal its Gwendolyn. Of course, your son will be able to help with that."

Lucifer nodded. "Right."

"I also believe she is waiting till the full moon." Kairos explained further.

"Of course, she is." Lucifer took another sip.

Amenadiel cleared his throat. "We believe she has about a hundred demons and fallen angels with her. IT won't be easy."

Lucifer laughed. "Do you both not remember who I am? I am the Light Bringer."

"Without your wings, Luci." Amenadiel stepped towards his brother. "You aren't at full strength." He sighed. "But we can' do this if we plan it right."

"So, do you have a plan Amenadiel?" Kairos asked.

"I say we just go in and slaughter anyone in our way." Mazikeen interjected. "It should be easy. You can take them Kairos."

Amenadiel shook his head. "That won't work Maze."

"Whatever." She folded her arms and sat on one of the couches. "Tell us your brilliant plan."

"Well, Kairos knows combat. He knows the land they are on. He should tell us."

Kairos nodded. "Okay here is what I think we should do." He began to lay out the strategy for defeating Lilith and getting Katye and Rory back.

* * *

After an hour they had finished finalizing the plan. Kairos would take Mazikeen to the farm and ambush the demons. Kairos was able to use the shadows to disguise them. Amenadiel and Lucifer would deal with the angels.

"Okay. Let's go everyone." Kairos clapped his hands. He heard the elevator doors open. He looked towards Lucifer. "Lucifer, what are you doing? You are supposed to go with Amenadiel."

"Yes, but there is something I need first." He nodded at them. "I will meet you all there."

Kairos growled and followed the Devil onto the elevator. "What do you mean?"

"Trust me Kairos." Lucifer folded his arms as the elevator began its descent.

"I don't understand. What do you need?"

The elevator stopped, and Lucifer walked outside of Lux to his Corvette. The sun was beginning to come up. The demon was close behind him. "I just need something to help in the fight." He grabbed the handle of his car door. A hand stopped him.

"It will be quicker if you go with Amenadiel. We have until tonight to get them Lucifer." Kairos pleaded with them.

"I am not going to be cradled all over California by my brother. Now let go. You have to trust me Kairos." He brushed the demon's hand off his arm.

Kairos scoffed. "You know I don't fully trust you. Knowing you. You are going to go find some seedy strip club."

Lucifer turned to the demon. His expression was one of danger. "Bite your tongue demon."

"Come on. I know you Lucifer. You are relieved to be free of responsibility." Kairos growled as he was thrown into the wall. He groaned as he was lifted to his feet. The Devil's face inches from his.

"I am not relieved to have my son gone, you infernal demon. I am going to do what I need to get them back from your blasted mother." His eyes glowed red. "Do not question my resolve to protect what mine is."

Kairos struggled in the devil's grip. "I'm sorry Lucifer." He sighed.

Lucifer let the demon go. "Now, let me go get what I need to fight Lilith. You take Maze and go on to your farm and keep an eye on them. Make sure they are safe. I know you don't trust me." He sighed and started towards his car. "But trust I am doing what needs to be done."

The demon took a step towards Lucifer. He was convinced by his speech. "Okay, Lucifer. Do what you need to do."

"I love her, Kairos." Lucifer looked the demon in the eyes. "You believe me, right? I love Katye."

Kairos smirked. "I believe you Lucifer. You are a lot of things, but a liar isn't one of them."

The two clasped arms for a moment. Then Lucifer opened the door of his car and started to get in.

"FREEZE LAPD!" A woman shouted to them. Then they were surrounded by police officers. A blonde detective stepped towards them with her gun pointed at Kairos. "Kairos Harrison, you are under arrest." She stepped towards them.

"Detective!" Lucifer took a step towards her. "What on earth are you doing?" He glanced at Kairos. "Kairos Harrison?"

Kairos shrugged.

"Step away from him Lucifer. He is wanted in many states. There are US Marshall's after him."

Lucifer sighed. "I can't let you arrest him. We are on our way to rescue my son and his daughter."

"What?" Detective Decker looked at her partner. "Rescue them? Your son."

"Oh yes. He was born yesterday. Then one of my brothers kidnapped him and Katye. So, now Kairos and I are going to go rescue them."

Detective Decker kept her gun on Kairos. "Why would one of your brother's kidnap your son?"

Lucifer stepped towards her. "I can't explain. Now let us go. Then when we get them back. You can have Kairos."

"You know I can't do that." She said to Lucifer. "Now, don't make me arrest you too. I don't want to do that." She gestured to another officer who stepped toward Kairos. The others had their guns drawn on him.

Kairos glanced at Lucifer. "I'll see you later buddy." He smiled at the detective. Then the shadows in the alley grew darker and darker. Then everything went black and then the light returned, and Kairos was gone.

"Where did he go?" Detective Decker said to Lucifer. "Find him." She ordered the other officers and they all ran off.

"You won't find him, detective." Lucifer sighed and walked to his Corvette. "Now, if you excuse me."

"But, I need you to find him. Aren't you my partner?" Detective Decker blocked his hand from the handle of the Corvette.

Lucifer sighed. "I have to get going, Detective. I must go get my girlfriend and son. Please."

"Girlfriend?" She responded.

"Yes. They are in danger."

"Well, then why didn't you call us? We can help you."

Lucifer shook his head. "No, you can't Detective. Not this time. Now let me go."

"Fine." She stepped away from the car.

Lucifer opened the door and dropped into his Corvette. He started the engine and drove off. He sighed as he looked in the rearview mirror. He hated to disappoint the Detective. But there was no way he was going to let her get into danger. It was enough that Katye and Rory were in the clutches of Lilith.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know Chloe showing up to arrest Kairos all of the sudden seems out of place. Believe me it will make sense later. It will tie into another story I plan on writing after this one. And I'm sorry Lucifer's heart belongs to another woman besides Chloe in this story.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry about the delay. My muse and I were having problems. She wanted booze. I wanted sleep. So, anyways enjoy.**

 **Oh and WE SAVED LUCIFER!**

* * *

Kairos watched the blonde detective walked towards him with the gun drawn. This must be the one that Lucifer was tailing all over Los Angeles. He totally understood. There was something about her.

"Kairos Harrison, you are under arrest." She kept her gun trained on him.

"Kairos Harrison?" Lucifer said to him.

He shrugged. It was one of the many aliases he had come up with over his long earthly existence. He listened at the detective and Lucifer bantered back and forth. Something about US Marshalls. That was old news to the demon. He had been wanted by US Marshalls since they formed.

Another officer approached hm while others had their guns on him. He looked over at Lucifer. "I'll see you later buddy." He wasn't sure what the Devil's plan for getting Katye and Rory back was. But for now, he had to get away from the human police. He smiled at the lovely detective. Then moved his hands and the shadows enveloped the alley in darkness.

He moved through the shadows with ease. Not only could he manipulate the shadows, but he could use the shadows to travel great distance in a short time. When the light again appeared, he was in Lucifer's penthouse. Amenadiel and Maze were speaking and turned to him.

"Where is Lucifer?" Maze asked.

Kairos shrugged. "I have no idea. He said he needed something to help in the flight. But he was taking off in his car." He glanced over at Amenadiel. "Do you have any idea what he is talking about?"

The angel shrugged. "I don't know. But I have to trust Lucifer knows what he is doing."

"I know what he needs." Maze explained. "He'll meet us at your farm. Now let's get going. Who knows what mother has planned for Katye." She glared at her brother.

Amenadiel nodded. "I think I know also." He smiled at his black wings appeared on his back. "I'll see you two soon." With a flap he was gone.

Kairos glanced at Maze. "Okay, lets go then." He sighed.

"You don't trust Lucifer." Maze folded her arms.

"You know I don't Mazikeen." Kairos said to his sister.

Maze scoffed. "Lucifer will stop at nothing to make sure his son and your daughter are safe. No one takes what is his. No one." She practically spat in her brother's face. "Now let's get going."

Kairos sighed. "Alright." He held out his arm. "Hold tight." Mazikeen was not able to manipulate shadows. But as long she held on.

"Just don't let go of me, like you did when we were kids." She hesitantly let him put his arm around her. She felt weird. Then the shadows enveloped the penthouse and she gasped at it felt like her feet weren't touching anything solid. Her brother held her tight. Then the light returned, and they were in the desert among the Joshua Trees.

They were down the road from the house. Smoke rose from several spots. Maze started towards the house and was held back. She tried to pull away. "What the hell, Kairos?"

"Mazikeen, I thought we discussed this." He was frightfully calm. "We can't just go charging in. You know that."

She scoffed loudly. "Fine." She spat. "We'll go with your plan." She folded her arms.

"Good." Kairos started away from the road. "Come with me." He beckoned. He knew where they needed to go. They needed to wait till it was darker to make their move. Over rocks and through cactus they trudged to a small run-down shack. He opened the door. The smell of dirt and mold hung in the air. A ratty old mattress sat on the dirt floor. A chair and table sat beside the mattress. A sink and makeshift kitchen sat in a corner.

Mazikeen snorted. "Really?"

Kairos nodded. "Old bachelor pad." He picked up a dusty old cup. He blew into it. "We'll wait here till dusk."

With a huff Maze sat on the mattress. Rats ran out from the springs. "Ugh." She glared at her brother.

"Oh, come now, Maze. You survived Hell. This should be like paradise."

"Shut up." She threw a clump of dirt at her brother.

He dodged the dirt and walked over to a sink and turned the handle. Surprisingly water flowed out. Black at first then clear. He rinsed the cup and then filled it. "Aw yeah. Good old well water. Want some?" He offered her the cup.

"I want whiskey." She took the cup from him and drank the water.

"Me too." He refilled the cup. He then sat on an old chair beside the mattress. He spied out at the dusty window. He could barely make out his house. He sighed thinking about the demons over running it. Everything he had built for Tammy and the twins would be gone. His animals were probably all dead.

He sipped the water. He and Mazikeen had fallen into an uncomfortable silence. He folded his arms and leaned against the wall.

"If it weren't for your daughter we wouldn't have to be out here."

He glanced at his sister. "Oh really. This is entirely Katye's fault?"

"Well, yeah. I told her to stay away from Lux." Maze had her arms folded. Her legs propped on the mattress. Her head against the wall.

Kairos shrugged. "Well, Katye was determined. And isn't Lucifer partly to blame. He's so damn alluring to females. He bats those eyelashes and next thing they are- "He shook his head and drank his water.

"Having sex?" Mazikeen enunciated. "Hot wild sex. Oh, he had your daughter screaming to heaven." She laughed.

"Stop it." He held up his hand.

She laughed. "Oh, does it bother you, Kairos. To think of Lucifer doing your precious little daughter. I mean he's done that with me. And mother- "

"Yes, I know Maze. And yes, it bothers me. I wanted Katye to find someone- "

"To fall in love with." Maze finished his sentence.

"Well, yeah. Why did it have to be Lucifer?"

Maze stood up from the mattress and stalked over to the window. "I'm sure your wife's father was just as thrilled to have you screwing his daughter, right?" She peered out the window towards the house. Dust from a car rolling down the road could be seen.

"What do you see, Maze?"

"I think it's a Cadillac." She turned to her brother. In a second, he was next to her.

He sighed. "Its Gwendolyn's daughter, Mavis. I think. She probably called her daughter and other members of her coven to help get the portal open."

"Oh great. So, is Gwendolyn willingly working with mother?" Maze leaned against the wall.

"I wouldn't put it past her." He sighed. "Gwendolyn works for whoever pays her the most money."

"Michael must be so proud of her."

Kairos walked back to the chair and sat. "It will be fine."

"Well, of course it will." Maze turned and walked back to the mattress. She sat, and dust rose from it. She folded her arms. "We'll show them." She muttered.

"Yep." Kairos smirked.

* * *

The black Corvette raced along the boulevard. Lucifer was determined to get his secret weapon in the fight. He noticed the sun's movement. He didn't have long. He pressed the accelerator. Before long he was at the seaside. A large warehouse full of containers. He drove through the building and parked in front of a brown container. There was a large padlock on the doors. He just put his hand to it and it popped open. Bright LED lights came on as he opened the doors of the container. He walked along the metal floor past an old chest. Pushing his hand against a panel a secret door opened to reveal his secret weapon. The glowed with the light of heaven. He had cut them off. But now he needed them if he was to show Lilith and the others who he really was. He needed them to show everyone what happens when you steal from the Devil. He laughed as he stepped towards them.

"Lucifer?" A female voice called out.

A large flash of light beamed out of the container. He walked out of the container and she stood there. "Hello detective." He frowned. "Following me now?"

Detective Decker looked past him. "We need to find Kairos Harrison." She gestured to a man a few feet behind her. "This is US deputy Marshall Thomas Goodson. He has been tracking Harrison for years." She explained.

Lucifer eyed the grizzled thin man behind Detective Decker. He looked worn out. Wearing a grey suit with a grey hat on his wrinkled head. He laughed. "Harrison. That isn't his last name. In fact, Kairos doesn't have a last name." He started away from them. "Now, if you excuse me. I have a prior engagement."

"Lucifer wait." Decker called to him. "Are you not listening. You need to tell us where this Kairos is."

"I can't do that, Detective." He nodded to the marshal. "Now I have to be going."

The marshal stepped into front of Lucifer. Blue eyes peered into his. The years of hard work obvious in the wrinkles on his forehead. "Listen Mr. Morningstar. I have been tracking this Kairos, whoever he is. I have been tracking him for twenty years. My father tracked him for nearly thirty. Now, Detective Decker tells me you know him. Tell us where he is."

Lucifer sighed. "Like, I just told the Detective I have a prior engagement." He started away from marshal.

The marshal placed his hand on Lucifer's chest. "Look, now you are going to tell me where Kairos is. Or there will be trouble."

Lucifer moved the man's hand from his chest. "Is that a threat?" His voice dropped in tone. "Is he really threatening me?" He looked at Detective Decker. Looking the marshal in the eyes. "Tell me Marshall, what do you really desire?" He smiled. He needed to do something to distract the two of them, so he could get going. There wasn't much time. He could see the sun starting its descent.

Marshall Goodson starred into Lucifer's eyes. He felt compelled to tell this strange man everything. "I desire a vacation. I just want to rest."

"Well, now. Don't we all." Lucifer smiled.

"I have been chasing this man for most of my life. I watched it destroy my father and his marriage. I just want it to end. So, I can take my wife on vacation."

Lucifer nodded. "I completely understand. I still won't tell you where he is."

"Lucifer, this isn't a game." Detective Decker stepped forward. "Look you said your son and girlfriend were kidnapped. We can help you."

"No, you can't Detective. Have I not been clear on this?" He glanced at the Marshall. "Look. When I am done I will do my best to help you catch Kairos. His daughter is the mother of my child after all."

Marshall Goodson raised an eyebrow. "That isn't his daughter. He kidnapped her and her brother years ago in Texas. That is among all the other things he has done. Now, just tell us. Please."

"No." Lucifer glared at the marshal. "And Katye is his daughter."

Goodson made a low growl like noise and walked away. "I can't deal with this." He stopped and pointed at Detective Decker. "You get your partner to talk or I swear I will have him arrested for obstruction." He turned heel and walked out of the warehouse.

She sighed and turned to Lucifer. "See?" Her phone rang. "Just cooperate with us. I don't want you to get arrested. Excuse me." She then turned away from Lucifer and answered her phone. "Decker."

Lucifer hated to keep secrets from the Detective. He wanted to tell her everything. But never in a million years would she understand. He sighed. She then turned away from him and walked a few feet away. He took that opportunity to get away.

Detective Decker finished her phone call. She turned to face Lucifer and he was gone. "Lucifer?" She called to him. "Lucifer?" She looked towards his container. His car was still sitting beside it. "Lucifer?"

"Where did he go, Detective?" Goodson reappeared from behind her.

She jumped slightly. "I, uh don't know. He was just here." She pointed to his car. "He couldn't have gotten far."

The marshal nodded. "Oh, I think there is more to Lucifer than he seems." He lit a cigarette. "Find him. Or I will arrest you too." He snarled and walked away. Leaving a bewildered Chloe Decker standing in the vast warehouse.

* * *

Katye paced in the room. She hadn't seen her son in hours. He had been brought to her a few times to nurse. She relished every moment she had with him. And every time her grandmother took him from her. He would wail. It broke her heart. She just wanted this to be over. She wanted to be home. Just cuddling him. Letting him bond with Lucifer.

She sighed and sat on the bed. She was now alone in the room. Gwendolyn had left some time ago. Something about her daughter and others arriving. Katye brought her legs up to her chest. Wrapping her arms around them. She had changed out of the nightgown and into some of her mother's clothes. But she still felt cold. Her body ached. She needed to be resting and recovering. Food had been brought to her. She barely touched it. She was horrified to learn that they were serving pork and all she could think of was poor Maridith the pot-bellied pig.

She then heard Rory crying. She perked up as the door opened. Lilith stood there with the crying infant in her arms. "Zarek is hungry again." She walked towards Katye. Handing her the infant. "One more feeding before we leave for Hell."

Katye took Rory in her arms. She cradled him, and his crying stopped. She unbuttoned her shirt to let him nurse. She eyed Lilith. It made her a little uncomfortable to have her staring. She smiled at her son. "I love you Rory."

"Zarek." Lilith argued. She glanced at the uneaten food sitting on the end table. "How ungrateful of you." She sneered. She walked to the window. "Shouldn't be long now." She pulled back the curtain. The sky was beginning to change colors. "I'm going to miss the sunsets. Earth does have rather fine sunsets. Nothing like that in Hell." She mused.

Katye kept quiet. She just kept her eyes on the baby. Her heart felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She hummed quietly. Then Rory was done feeding. She tried to pretend he was still feeding.

Lilith turned to her. "All done?" She moved towards Katye. She started to take the baby and he began to cry again. "Oh, hush up, Zarek." He cried louder.

Tears rolled down Katye's cheeks as she listened to her son cry. She wanted to comfort him as he was taken from her. Lilith was trying desperately to quiet the infant.

"Hush." Lilith then snapped her fingers and Rory was quiet. "That's better." She stood near the door as two demons walked in behind her. "I'll see you in Hell soon." The demons snarled and stalked past Lilith towards Katye.

Katye gasped and back up. "What is going on? I thought I was going with you."

"Oh, I changed my mind. You will still be going to Hell. Just not in that body." Lilith laughed. She pulled a box from her pocket. "You'll be arriving like your brother. Without a form. Just a soul."

"What?" Katye felt her heart race.

"My demons are hungry. And all the animals are gone." She started for the door.

Katye swallowed hard as the demons stalked towards her. She was against the wall. They were in demonic and not humanoid form. "But, how do you know my soul will go to Hell?"

Lilith laughed. "My darling granddaughter. You gave birth to the son of the Devil. That is a one-way ticket, I'm afraid. Don't worry. We won't torture you too hard." She laughed once again and walked out the door.

Katye could hear Rory begin to cry again. Tears ran down her cheeks. The demons were in front of her. She panted heavily as they snarled.

"Oh, you will be a delicious little morsel." One of them hissed.

"A fine morsel." The other agreed.

Katye tried moving across the wall. She picked up a chair sitting in front of the window and threw it towards the demons. It hit one of the demons. She ran towards the door only to have her feet knocked out from under her. She hit the floor hard. Trying to get up she was hit again and wound up on her back on the floor. Her head throbbed. The demons snarled and hissed as they circled around her. Then they lunged towards her and she screamed and closed her eyes.


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

 **I did a little bit of research on Lucifer's powers in the comics. I have never read the comics. So it was basically foot notes on the Wiki page. So this is my best interpretation of his powers. I am not satisfied with underpowered Lucifer from the show. So, I am showing off some of his Light Bringer powers.**

* * *

Katye screamed as one of the demons lunged for her. She kicked out with her legs and met flesh. The demon was only knocked back a bit, but it was enough for her to get to her feet. They snarled and hissed. One slashed out its clawed hands. Katye backed up.

"Come on. Make it a little fun." One of them hissed. A tall slender creature. It looked nothing like Kairos or Maze. It wasn't even hiding it demonic features. A long-forked tongue slithered in and out of the mouth. It was wearing human clothes in a vain attempt to cover its scaly skin. It took a step towards her. The other demon looked more humanoid.

Katye tried creeping along the wall towards the door. A clawed hand grabbed her by the throat and held her to the wall. Its drooling fangs near her throat. She felt her heart beating against her chest. She kicked out to no avail. She had never been trained to fight. She closed her eyes to wait for the inevitable. She heard a loud squeal and a thud. Opening her eyes, she looked to see the scaly demon bleeding on the ground and her aunt Maze fighting the other demon. With a few slashes of her knife and swift kick the demon was down.

"Well, lets get out of here." Maze said to her. She smirked at Katye. "I really need to teach you how to fight." She said while heading for the door.

Katye nodded. "Agreed." She followed her aunt demon out the door and down the stairs.

Maze stopped near the bottom. "Wait here." She lunged into the living room with her curved knives out. Demons swooped in and Maze went to fighting them. Katye tried staying on the stairs. She cringed when Maze was thrown to the ground. Wishing she was more useful in the fight.

Remembering her fire abilities, she stepped off the stairs and held up her hands. Fire erupted from her hands. She had never used her abilities in combat. Only practice at the cabin with her brother. The flames shot out and caught the furniture on fire. One of the demons fighting Maze turned its attention her. She tried the fire again and the demon walked through unphased. She yelped and picked up a vase sitting on a table and threw it at the demon. The demon batted it away and laughed. Then the demon lunged at her. The demon flew past her into a window and flew outside. Maze was standing in front of her. "I thought I told you to wait by the stairs." Smoke was filling the house as the fire spread. "Let's get out of here." She grabbed her niece's arm and pulled her to the door.

Katye went willingly with her aunt. There was no arguing from her. Out the door in the nick of time as the living room became engulfed in flames. They ran from the house. More demons surrounded them. Maze released Katye's arm and smiled. She twirled her blades. "Who's first?" She taunted the demons. Then she ran with a triumphant yell. As blades and claws clashed. "Run!" She ordered Katye.

"Where?" Katye questioned her.

"Away!" Maze barked before slicing the throat of another demon with her curved knives.

"Okay Katye responded and started running from the fight. She looked back at the burning house. She felt bad for burning her father's house down. Her knees buckled as she was kicked from behind. She hit the ground. She glanced back at a demon. She picked up a rock and threw it at the demon. It leapt backwards. Getting to her feet she started running only to be knocked down again. She fell onto her face. The footsteps of the demon stopped suddenly with a screech. She rolled onto her back and looked up at the shadowy figure standing over her. A hand stretched out to her. "Dad?" She smiled as she clasped his hand. He was dressed for battle. His face the demonic visage. She found herself unafraid. He pulled her to her feet and briefly hugged her.

"Oh, my Katye." He breathed out. He pulled away but kept a grip on her hand.

"Where's Rory?" She asked him as he lead her away from the burning house.

Kairos paused. He didn't answer.

"Dad. Do you know where Rory is?" She was desperate to know where her son was. She was frustrated by her father's silence. Kairos lead her down the road.

"I need to get you out of here." He replied.

She pulled away from him. "But what about Rory?" She felt tear threatening to fall. He stopped and looked at her. Then drew his sword as a shadowy figure approached them. Katye recognized the fallen angel who had kidnapped her. Kairos used his free arm to get her behind him.

"Well, if it isn't the great Kairos." The angel laughed at him. He twirled his own sword in his hands. "I have heard so much about you."

"Morax."

"The very same." He raised his sword and the two met with sparks. They were almost evenly matched in skill. "So, how does it feel knowing that Lucifer knocked up your daughter?"

Kairos remained silent as he slashed and blocked sword strikes from the angel. He gritted his teeth.

"Come on, Kairos. That has to sting." Morax laughed. He kicked out at the demon. Kairos dodged skillfully. "If it weren't for the brat. You wouldn't be out here watching your house burn down."

"Shut up." Kairos growled through gritted teeth. He used his free hand to pull in the shadows as the sunlight was fading. The shadows enveloped he and Morax. The angel was confused in the complete darkness. Morax flailed helplessly. Slashing his sword in the air. Kairos stayed back. He released the shadows and the light returned. Morax turned and raised his sword. Kairos stabbed him in the chest.

Morax fell to the ground. His hand over the wound in his chest. "You got me." He then slumped forward and was silent.

"I thought angels were immortal." Katye said.

Kairos raised his sword. "They are. But they can be killed by swords forged in the bowels of Hell." He smirked.

Their celebration was cut short when they were surrounded by more demons. Kairos let out a demonic roar as he rushed towards them. He flew through them slashing and cutting through them. Using the shadows to envelop and choke demons as he cut through others.

In the distance a baby cried out. Katye turned to the sound. Her heart swelled. "Rory?" She turned to her father's battle. The demons seemed to not notice her. She started running towards the sound of her baby crying. Through a Joshua tree forest, she reached a clearing. A large pentagram was scratched into the sand. Candles marked the points. Off to the side Gwendolyn and several other women stood hand in hand chanting in Latin. In the middle of the pentagram Rory was laying on a platform. He was just alone crying. Katye felt her motherly instincts go into overdrive. Not thoroughly thinking it through she ran towards her son. She was knocked down by a large humanoid demon. He picked her up and held her aloft.

"Oh, Katye. How nice of you to join the ceremony." Lilith voice came from behind the demon. A wicked smile spread onto her face as she approached and signaled to the demon who let Katye go.

Katye fell to the ground. She rubbed her neck. Her eyes on her son. "What are you doing to him?"

Lilith laughed. "Why, using him to open a portal to Hell. That blasted Amenadiel and his warrior angels have blocked the gates and my other paths." She glanced back at the circle. "Won't be long now." She snapped her fingers and the demon grabbed Katye again. Lilith walked back towards the circle and the demon dragged Katye away.

She struggled against the demon. Her hands clawing into its hand. Feeling her strength leaving her. She was still recovering from giving birth. She could feel her body wanting to quit. Then she took a deep breath and tapped into her demon side. Her whole body erupted into flame. The demon yelped and loosened its grip on her neck. It backed up momentarily confused.

Katye was slightly alarmed by the flames. She remained safe from the fire. She raised her hands and flames formed around the demon. The cloth covering its skin caught fire. But it was not affected. It merely let out a hissing laugh and lunged for Katye. She ran backwards. The demon pursued her. She ran straight into a wall of more demons. She cried. The one behind her laughed.

"We got you now, halfling."

The flames surrounding her body died down. She was ready to give up as her legs felt weak. The pursuing demons stalked towards her. "We are hungry, halfling." It reached for her then it began to smolder as light engulfed its body. The other demons backed off.

Charred remains fell to the ground and behind it he stood with white wings springing from his back. He stepped towards the other demons. Raising his hands a few started to smolder as white light engulfed them. The others screeched and ran off.

"Lucifer." Katye cried out to him.

"The very same darling." He smiled to her. He looked past her.

Katye turned to where Lucifer was looking. Kairos was approaching with Amenadiel and an injured Maze.

"Why don't you all look no worse for wear." Lucifer smiled. His smile faded as he heard his son's cries coming from the circle. His eyes glowed orange with fire. Lilith was cradling the baby. He growled and started towards them. A black hand pulled him back. "Let me go Amenadiel."

"Luci, we have to think this through." Amenadiel explained to him.

They all looked at the circle as a glowing hoop appeared. It opened to reveal a world on the other side. Lilith raised her free arm. "Come to me, my demons. Behold your new king. Feast upon the spoils of earth." She spoke out as hordes of demons and fallen angels spilled out of the portal.

"What now brother?" Lucifer asked Amenadiel angrily. He growled and flapped his wings and took to the air.

"Lucifer!" Amenadiel yelled to him. He turned to Kairos. "We have to do our best to hold them off." He raised his sword. "Can you still fight, Mazikeen?"

She raised her knives. "I can always fight."

"What about Rory?" Katye asked the angel.

"We need to keep the demons from overtaking the earth." He side stepped her question. He then took off towards the demons and fallen angels. Kairos and Maze were close behind.

Katye turned to the circle. Lilith had Rory in her arms. He was still crying. She just wanted her son back. Hearing his distress was driving her mad. More demons spilled out of the portal. She felt hopeless in this, moment. Lilith then started towards the portal with Rory in her arms. She was stopped when Lucifer landed in front of her.

"Unhand my son." His demanded loudly. He stood tall with his white wings glowing on his back.

Lilith laughed. "I don't think so."

Lucifer raised his hand and the portal closed.

"No!" Lilith cried out. "You idiot!" She glared at Lucifer. Turning to the witches. "Reopen it!" She screamed. Rory cried louder in her arms. "Quiet down now Zarek."

"His name is Rory." Lucifer stepped towards her. He extended a hand and the witches were hit with an invisible force and flew backwards. "Now give me what is MINE!" He roared.

Lilith tightened her grip on the screaming baby. "Don't come any closer or I will crush the life out of him." She backed away from Lucifer. "You should be proud. Your son would be a king. Feared. Regarded."

"My son will have the ability to make his own way in life. No one will force him to be anything he doesn't want to be." Lucifer shouted. The Devil was finding it distressing to hear his son crying out. He found the overwhelming urge to kill Lilith and protect the infant. The baby cried and then began to glow. He smiled when he realized it.

Lilith looked down at the glowing baby. He was somehow tapping into his inherited Light Bringer powers. She felt the pain of heat in her hands. Her skin began to smolder. Her grip loosened on the baby. He began to slip.

Lucifer was quick to catch the baby as he fell from Lilith's grip. He held him to his chest. "I got you, son." He smiled at the baby. Rory stopped crying in his father's arms. Lilith had collapsed to the ground. Her hands smoldering.

She slowly got to her feet. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a black box. Smiling she tossed the box into the writhing fighting crowd of demons. "Your brother and Kairos won't be able to hold off the demons for long. Soon they will be defeated. Then they will spread across earth. We will take over." She cackled.

Lucifer held his son gently in his arms. He listened to Lilith's speech. "Not if I have anything to do with it." He smiled. "Want to see your daddy do a cool trick, Rory?" His wings spread out from his back. Then he began to glow. The stars above them seemed to get brighter. "I am the Light Bringer."

* * *

Kairos was getting tired. He was bleeding from cuts on his face and arms. He had been stabbed in the chest. But was fighting back the pain. Amenadiel was beside him slashing through demons and fallen angels. They just kept coming. There was pause in fighting when Lucifer closed the portal. He looked to see Lucifer in the circle with Rory in his arms. Then the Devil began to glow. Kairos knew exactly what was happening. He needed to get Katye far away. "Where is Katye?"

Amenadiel pointed. She was standing just outside of the circle. Walking towards Lucifer. Oblivious to the danger she was in. He nodded to Kairos. "Go get her and get out of here. She will not survive if Lucifer unleashes his full power."

"I know." Kairos charged towards his daughter.

* * *

Katye was relieved when Lucifer closed the portal. She watched him banter with Lilith. Every moment her heart pounded in her chest. Lilith had a tight grip on Rory. Then the baby glowed, and Lilith's hands smoldered. She cried out when Lilith nearly dropped the baby. But her heart leapt when Lucifer stepped in and caught Rory. Relieved that Rory was in Lucifer's arms. But she knew they were surrounded by a large horde of demons and fallen angels.

She watched as Lilith threw a black box into the crowd. She ran to where it landed. Picking it up she heard her brother's voice. "Rocky?" She put the box into her pocket. Looking up at the circle Lucifer was beginning to emit a bright glow. It was beautiful. She started towards him.

"Katye!" Kairos called to her.

"Dad. Look Lucifer has Rory."

Kairos placed his arm around his daughter. "I know." He started to pull her away.

Katye resisted. "What are you doing?"

"I need to get you out of here." He tightened his grip on her.

She struggled against him. "No! What are you doing?"

Kairos ignored her pleas as he dragged her away from the circle. Maze was limping towards them. "We need to get out of here Maze." He wrapped his other arm around Maze.

"Dad!" Katye cried. "Let me go!"

The demon ignored his hysterical daughter and held onto her and his sister. The shadows enveloped them. Katye kept struggling and yelling at him. When the light returned they were back in Lucifer's penthouse.

"What?" Katye yelled. "What did you do? Why?" She pulled away from her father.

Kairos helped Maze to one of the couches. He watched his daughter pace angrily. "Katye. Listen to me."

"Rory needs me." Tears fell from her cheeks. "You took me away from him. Why did you do that? What about the demons?"

Kairos put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Katye Grace. Listen to me. Rory is safe." He groaned in pain. "You have to believe me. Lucifer has Rory. I had to get you out of there. Lucifer was about to unleash his full power on the demons. Everything within twenty-five miles will be annihilated. But Rory will be safe in his father's arms." He let go of her shoulders and grabbed his stomach and collapsed to his knees. He untied his armor and it fell to the floor.

"Dad?" She cried out. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She had listened to his explanation. She was hesitant to believe him. But he sounded so sincere. She knelt in front of him. "What is happening?" She saw black blood pouring out of his stomach.

"I was stabbed." He lifted his shirt revealing a large gaping gash.

"No." Katye cried. "You'll be fine dad."

He coughed, and blood spilled out of his mouth. "All that matter is that you are safe." He fell to his side and rolled onto his back. "I am so sorry for everything."

Katye cradled her father's head in her lap. "Please. Daddy. Don't leave me." Tears rolled down her cheeks. She looked at Maze. Her aunt limped towards them and knelt beside her brother.

"You aren't going anywhere you idiot." She stood up and ran to the kitchen and returned with a towel. She placed the towel on his wound.

Kairos placed his hand on his sister's. "I don't need that Mazikeen."

"Shut up." She pressed down on the wound.

"Gah." He cried out. "Fine."

Katye stroked his cheek. She laid her head on his chest. Even after everything that had happened between the two of them she couldn't bare losing him. "I love you daddy." She sobbed.

Kairos gasped for breath. He placed his hand on his daughter's back. "I love you too, Katye." He closed his eyes.

* * *

The Light Bringer glowed brightly as he drew down the light of the stars. Lilith stood up to run but he pulled her back. She landed on her back. He placed his foot on her chest. "You aren't going anywhere." The horde of demons encroached upon the circle. Ready to attack.

"Don't just stand there you idiots." Lilith ordered. She struggled to get away from Lucifer. "ATTACK!"

The demons rushed forward as the bright light emanated from Lucifer. Then their horrible screeches filled the air as they burned from the light of the stars. The light intensified and exploded. Then there was silence. Lucifer stood in the circle. His foot still on Lilith. Rory was nestled safely in his arms. The demons and fallen had been turned to ash. With his free hand he opened another portal. He lifted his foot from Lilith. And she scrambled to her feet and brushed off her dress.

She glanced at the portal. "You are sending me back to Hell? I will just get out again and come for your son."

Lucifer grabbed her dress. He moved towards the portal. "Which is precisely why I am not sending you to Hell." He laughed.

"What?" Lilith yelled.

"Have a nice trip." He pushed her into the portal and quickly closed it as she cried out. "See Rory. Now wasn't that a nice trick." He smiled at the infant. "You are certainly a handsome child. A chip off the old block. Now, we better get you back to your mother." He spread his wings and with a flap they were in the air. He hovered over scene for a moment. Sirens could be heard rushing down the road. It had looked like a bomb went off. He was amused by the thought of the humans having to figure out what happened. Then he was off.

Within minutes her landed in his Penthouse. Kairos was lying on the floor with Maze and Katye beside him. Katye was sobbing. She looked up when he landed. She stood up. Tears streaming down her face. Rushing towards them.

"He's alright." Lucifer said to her. He placed the infant in her arms.

Katye hugged her son to her chest. "Oh, my Rory." She sobbed. "Thank you." She looked back towards her father. "He's dying." She started towards him.

"Not if I can help it." Lucifer walked over to the stricken Kairos. "You aren't going anywhere you infernal demon." He plucked a feather from his wings. He knelt and placed the feather on the wound. A flash of white light and then it was gone. So was the wound.

Kairos sat up. "I guess I owe you one."

Lucifer laughed. "More than one." He patted the demon on the back.

"He's going to be alright?" Katye asked.

Lucifer stood up and wrapped his arm around her. "Yes. Your father will live to fight another day." He stroked her cheek. His eyes peering right into hers. He then kissed her deep. Pulling back for a moment. "I love you." He whispered to her.

"Uh huh." Katye was at a loss for words after the kiss. She just peered into the Devil's eyes. He kissed her again. The baby murmured in her arms.

"Come on Lucifer. Do you have to do that in front of me?" Kairos interjected.

Lucifer held up a finger as he kissed Katye. Holding her tight. "One second." They kept kissing. Then he pulled back. He turned to Kairos with a huge grin on his face. He loosened his hold on Katye. She walked over to the couch and sat down exhausted. Lucifer walked over to the bar and poured three glasses of whiskey and one of water. He then walked back and handed everyone a drink. "This calls for a celebration."

They all cheered and then drank their respective drinks. Katye held her son tight. Lucifer sat beside her. His arm over her shoulder. He stroked the baby's cheek. Kairos and Maze sat on the opposite couch.

"So, Lucifer. How does it feel?" Kairos asked.

"How does what feel?"

"Fatherhood."

Lucifer shrugged. "I can get used to it." He kissed Katye on the cheek.

"That's good to hear." Kairos laughed and sipped his drink.

There was a flutter of wings and they all looked towards the balcony. Amenadiel walked into the room. Lucifer stood up to greet his brother. "Thank you for helping brother."

"Your presence is still requested in Hell." Amenadiel's voice was without the earlier glee.

Lucifer shook his head. "I don't think so." He stepped towards the bar. "I have a family to take care of."

Amenadiel looked over to Katye and Rory. "That's another thing. You know father is not exactly thrilled with Nephilim. He has softened his stance on them somewhat. But- "

Lucifer scoffed. "I know Amenadiel. I will make sure my son behaves himself."

"Right." Amenadiel folded his arms. "Because you know what happens if he doesn't."

Lucifer nodded through another drink. "Anything else, Sir Buzzkill?"

"I will get you back to Hell."

"Oh, I welcome the challenge." Lucifer smirked at his brother.

Amenadiel's black wings spread out on his back and with a flap he was gone.

Lucifer shook his head and sat on the couch next to Katye. He sighed.

"Lucifer, what does he mean about Rory behaving himself?" Katye asked him.

He took a sip of his whiskey. "It means I will have to teach Rory to control his powers."

"That's it?" She felt sleepy. Her eyes drooped. Her body felt weak.

Lucifer sighed. "Darling. You need rest." He needed to get her from the subject at hand. He didn't want to tell her what happened when Nephilim got out of control. He stood up. "Come on. Let's get you into bed."

"But- "She protested.

"Lucifer is right, dear." Kairos spokes. "Go rest."

She nodded and stood up gingerly. She carried Rory into the bedroom. "I need a shower first." She felt dirty from her ordeal.

"I'll watch the baby." Lucifer reached for his son. He smiled as he took him into his arms.

"You really like him, don't you?" Katye smiled.

Lucifer shook his head. "No, I love him. And thank you." He kissed her.

Katye nodded. "I love you too." She kissed Rory's cheek and then headed to the shower.

* * *

Later after her shower Katye was lying in bed. Rory nestled safely in her arms after nursing. She felt her eyelids drooping. Her ears listening to Lucifer and her father talk in the living room. Then they stopped, and Lucifer stepped into the bedroom. He undressed down to his boxers. He then climbed into bed and took Katye into his arms. The three of them fell into a restful slumber. They were safe for now.


	21. Chapter 21

Feeling rested Katye opened her eyes. She had been sleeping for days it felt like. Only getting up to eat and feed the baby. She rose from the bed. Looking over she noticed that she was alone. Sighing she stood up and pulled on her robe. Looking in Rory's bassinet he was not there. Alarmed she ran into the living room. She was relieved. Lucifer was on the couch with Rory on his chest. Both fast asleep. Katye walked over to them. She kissed them both on the forehead. Noticing movement on the balcony she spied her father.

He was standing on the balcony smoking a cigarette. Wearing his black trench coat and his hair in a ponytail. The sun was starting to rise above the horizon. He turned when he sensed someone behind him. He smiled at his daughter. "You look rested."

"I feel pretty good." Katye stood beside him. She looked out over the city.

"That's good." Kairos remarked. He sighed and glanced into the penthouse. "I never thought I would see the day where the Prince of Darkness slept with a tiny infant on his chest."

Katye rolled her eyes. "I know you don't like Lucifer."

"Its not that, Katye. I've known Lucifer for millennium. And its refreshing to see a change in him. Living on Earth will do that to a celestial. I've seen a change in my sister too." He explained. He flicked his cigarette away. Turning to his daughter. "I am so sorry."

Katye shrugged. "For what?"

"Well, you know. For the potion and trying to pawn your son off to my mother. I am so sorry I put you through that. I never wanted to hurt you. Tammy would be horrified to hear I did that."

Katye hugged him. "I forgive you."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry about Rocky."

She pulled back from him. "Wait a second." She smiled and ran into the penthouse. In a minute she returned and held out a black box to her father. "I caught it when Lilith threw it into the demon horde."

Kairos smiled. "Rocky." He pulled the box to his chest.

"Will you really be able to bring him back?" Katye asked.

"In a way. I'm afraid I will have to find him a new body. But he will essentially still be Rocky only he may not have his demon powers." Kairos replied to her.

Katye shook her head. "I just want Rocky."

"Me too." Kairos smiled at her. He slid a strand of hair behind her ear. "I have to be leaving today."

She frowned. "Why?"

Sighing the demon turned away from her. Looking out over the city with encroaching light. "The US Marshal's are on my trail again. I need to lead them on another wild goose chase."

"Why are they after you? Did you kill someone?"

"A few someone's. But trust me. They were people who deserved what they got. This same marshal has been after me for decades. Before that his father was after me. And his father before him. They aren't ordinary marshal's. They are demonhunters."

Katye raised an eyebrow. "Demonhunters?"

"Humans with an extra ability to track demons, its passed down through families. The Goodson family has been tracking me for centuries." Kairos smiled slightly.

"Will they kill you?" She was worried.

"Yes. If they can catch me." Kairos laughed.

"Am I in danger?"

Kairos shook his head. "No. I told Lucifer about them. He won't let anything happen to you. And no demonhunter is a match for the Devil himself."

She nodded. "Okay." She sighed. "I'm going to miss you."

"I will be back. I will give you a way to stay in contact." He dug into his coat and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Katye. "Here. This is the facility where your mother is. She is there under a different name. If you want to go, see her."

Katye smiled. "I do. Thank you."

Kairos hugged her. "You take care of yourself."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What did Amenadiel mean when said that Rory has to behave himself. "

Kairos took a deep breath. "Your son is powerful. Lucifer will have to teach him to manage his powers. If not properly managed. He can cause great destruction. If could cause divinity to be revealed to humans. And there is a balance the must be maintained." Kairos explained to her. "In the past God had to take care of Nephilim by flooding the Earth or having his angels- "He paused. "Kill them,"

Katye gasped. "Kill?"

"Yes. But Rory will be fine. Okay. He will be just fine."

"Okay." She sighed. "Dad, I am really sorry I burned down your house."

Kairos let loose a deep laugh. "You think that was my only house?" He hugged her again. "I have many houses, dear. It was just stuff. But hopefully you can learn how to harness that power of yours."

"Maze said she wants to teach me."

"I don't know if that's the best idea." Kairos chuckled. "But I am glad to see my sister taking a shine to anyone." He pulled away from her. "I will see you soon. Take care of yourself. I love you." He stepped back towards the shadows. They grew darker until he was enveloped. Then he was gone.

Katye sighed when she was alone on the porch. She looked down at the piece of paper. She was determined to go and meet her birth mother. She then walked back into the penthouse. Rory was beginning to stir on his father's chest. She reached down to gently lift him from Lucifer. "I bet you are hungry." She smiled at her son. Kissing him on the forehead. She sat on the opposite couch and began to nurse Rory.

Lucifer stirred from his sleep. He stood up suddenly when he realized the baby was not in his arms. He looked over at Katye. He sighed. "Good morning." He said to her.

"Good morning, Lucifer." She smiled up at him.

Lucifer blinked for a moment. Trying to wake up. "Feels like we slept for days."

She laughed. "Yeah. Its does. But I feel good now."

"Good." He stood up and stretched then wandered over to his bar. He began fumbling with the espresso machine. "Where did your father go?"

"He said he had to leave." She frowned. "Something about a demonhunter after him."

"Ah yes. He told me about that." Lucifer walked back with a small coffee cup. He took a sip. He sat down beside Katye. "You have nothing to worry about that old demonhunter."

Katye shrugged. "I'm not worried. Dad told me you would keep me safe."

"Damn right." Lucifer kissed her cheek. "No one messes with my lady."

Katye smiled and leaned against him with Rory still nursing. "He'll be back."

"Kairos. Sure, he will." Lucifer mused. His arm around her. His phone then rang. It was sitting on an end table. Lucifer picked it up and answered it. "Detective." He purred into the phone. "Yeah, I will b right there." He set his phone down and kissed Katye. "Duty calls."

She nodded. "Okay. You go get those bad guys and punish them." She was supportive of Lucifer's job. She was even supportive of his relationship with the Detective. She and Lucifer had agreed on an open relationship.

"I will, darling." Lucifer stood up and headed into his bedroom.

Rory finished nursing and Katye patted his back to burp him. She was happy that everything was good again. "Oh Rory. What will we do today?" She cradled him. "No doubt some sort of adventure."

* * *

Far below the penthouse, Thomas Goodson sat in a Ford Crown Victoria. He held binoculars to his eyes. He spied the man in the trench coat smoking on the balcony. On the seat beside him folders full of photos and files. He had been searching for this Kairos for years. As a child he had been told stories of how his father and grandfathers had been tracking the demon.

Goodson was sure he had him now. He watched him talking to the woman. He picked up a phone and dialed it. It rang a few times. "Senator Wilde? Yes, it's Goodson. I found your granddaughter." He nodded. "Yes, I think she may be able to lead me to your daughter." He listened to the other end. "Right. I will get back to you soon." He hung up the phone and resumed his spying. Kairos was gone. He started the car. It was time to get to work. He picked up his phone again. Dialing it. "Detective Decker. This is Goodson." He put the car into drive and headed for the precinct.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **This is the last chapter for this story. I intend to write more in this AU. A new story will be started within the next few days. I hope you all enjoyed this story. An exploration into the demon side of the universe. Let me know any thoughts or critiques. I will not get made if you correct my grammar. Thank you. And enjoy.**


End file.
